Where have you been? (Traducción)
by littlemisspetrova
Summary: AH/AU Tiene lugar en NYC. Caroline trabaja para una loca diseñadora de moda, Niklaus es un bombero, y de alguna manera en esta loca ciudad ellos se encuentran el uno al otro.
1. Capítulo 1

La historia no me pertenece es de Ethereal Prey, y los personajes tampoco me pertenecen. Tengo la autorización de la autora para traducirla al español.

**CAPITULO 1**

Caroline salió corriendo del ascensor, al área de recepción de la casa de moda para la cual estaba trabajando. Blair Easton se estaba expandiendo en una línea de alta costura y Caroline tuvo la suerte de conseguir trabajo en la casa de moda. Miró a la recepcionista que le dirigió una mirada. La mirada de que Blair estaba aquí y enloquecida de nuevo. Caroline se quitó sus sandalias y se puso sus tacones Prada de 4 pulgadas, y se recompuso mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

"Caroline! Ven aquí!" Blair le gritó mientras estaba sentada con alguien en su oficina.

Caroline entró y vio a Blair sonriendo, lo cual fue extraño, la mayor parte del tiempo estaba estresada y enloquecida. Vio a otra rubia allí sonriendo.

"Caroline, esta es Rebekah, es la modelo de la que te hablaba" dijo Blair mientras cogía su teléfono que estaba vibrando.

"Hola" Caroline dijo mientras extendía su mano.

"Hola" Rebekah dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano.

"Así que Caroline, por favor lleva a Becca a tomar algo, y dale todo lo que quiera."

"Pero Blair-"

"Sin peros, necesito que te asegures de que Becca es feliz!" dijo Blair mirando su teléfono.

"Bien, sígueme Becca."

Las dos chicas salieron de la oficina hacia pasillo. Caroline vio que Rebekah no debía de tener más de 17, con el pelo dorado que parecía hecho por los ángeles, caía en cascada por su espalda en rizos. Mientras tanto Caroline dormía con unos rulos incómodos para conseguir tener el pelo rizado. Se dijo a sí misma, que nadie debería poder verse así de bien sin intentarlo. Se frotó la parte de atrás de la cabeza donde sintió la abolladura de uno de sus rulos.

"¿Blair realmente es algo, no?" Rebekah preguntó.

Caroline escuchó su acento y suspiró por dentro aún más. No solo era una modelo, sino inglesa también!

"Sí que lo es."

"Tengo la talla 2."

"Por supuesto que sí" Caroline buscó en el perchero de ropa y encontró la sección de la talla 2.

"Soy nueva en esta ciudad, y esperaba que pudieras ayudarme."

"Seguro, solo llevo aquí un par de meses. Esta ciudad puede ser un poco abrumadora a veces."

"Estoy buscando a mi hermano, no lo he visto en años, lo último que escuche de él fue que se había unido al cuerpo de bomberos de aquí."

"¿Tu hermano es un bombero?"

"Si, supongo que así es como los llamáis aquí."

Imágenes de bomberos pasaron por la mente de Caroline. Ella sonrió.

"Oh si, te ayudaré a encontrarlo. ¿Sabes dónde está su parque de bomberos?"

"No estoy segura, me escribió una carta al respecto."

"No te preocupes, lo encontraremos, y a todos sus amigos bomberos calientes."

"Caroline!"

"¿Qué?" Mira, acabo de romper con mi novio de hace tres años, estoy en el proceso de curación."

"Bien, estoy segura de que mi hermano puede ayudar."

"Así que, ¿Cómo se llama?"

El camión de los bomberos iba hacia la casa y la puerta de la bahía empezó a bajar. Los bomberos saltaron del camión y se dirigieron a las duchas. Klaus se quitó su chaqueta y la colgó. Miró hacia donde ponía Mikaelson, el nombre en la parte inferior de la chaqueta. Le quitó un poco el polvo antes de irse a la ducha.

Caroline y Rebekah estaban caminando hacia el parque de bomberos más cercano que pudieron encontrar. Se encontraron con un par de bomberos dando vueltas con la puerta de la bahía abierta. Las dos chicas caminaron hacia ellos y sonrieron. El bombero inmediatamente se espabiló y se puso de pie.

"Hola damas."

"Hola, estamos buscando a su hermano, es bombero como vosotros chicos" Caroline dijo intentando no coquetear.

"¿Cuál es su número?" preguntó el bombero.

"No tengo su número de móvil" Rebekah respondió.

"No, ¿su número de casa? Él está en el motor o bien en el camión, y eso tiene un número. Si nos lo dices, entonces podemos ayudarte."

"Oh, no estoy segura," Rebekah metió la mano en su bolsa y sacó una carta.

Miró la carta y el dibujo que había detrás. Era un lobo. Le mostró al bombero la imagen.

"¿Él dice que hay un lobo en el parque de bomberos?" dijo Rebekah.

"Oh, está en el 215, están en Queens. Están cerca de la autopista. Te escribiré la dirección debajo."

"Gracias" Rebekah sonrió.

"¿Cuántos años tienes?" preguntó el bombero.

"17."

"Cárcel!" gritó el bombero.

El otro bombero se fue. Caroline suspiró.

"Yo tengo 22" gritó Caroline.

Caroline y Rebekah salieron del taxi y miraron el parque de bomberos.

"Así que, ¿es esto?" Caroline preguntó.

"¿Me veo bien?"

Caroline se giró y miró a Rebekah.

"Sí, estás perfecta."

"No lo he visto en años, no desde que estaba en la escuela primaria. Me escribe cartas, pero no siempre las consigo. En su lugar, en empezó a enviárselas a mi hermano mayor Elijah. Me preguntaba como estaba, si me echaba de menos o no."

"No sé qué pasó entre tu hermano y tú, pero es un idiota si no está feliz de verte. Vamos hicimos todo el camino hasta aquí." Caroline cogió su mano y la llevó hasta la puerta.

De repente alguien se topó con ellas. Caroline sintió que alguien tiraba de su caro bolso que había pedido prestado en el trabajo. Vio a un chico adolescente tirar de su bolso. Rebekah cayó al suelo y miró hacia arriba.

"Detente! Ayuda! Ayuda!" gritó Rebekah.

"Suelta mi bolso! Es de Dior y es prestado!" gritó Caroline.

"Ayuda!" gritó Rebekah.

"Fuego! FUEGO! FUEGO!" gritó Caroline.

La puerta de la bahía del parque de bomberos empezó a abrirse. El chico adolescente empujó a Caroline, intentado que ella soltase su bolso. Caroline lo agarró bien y la correa se rompió. Caroline se cogió al bolso y cayó hacia adelante mientras el chico adolescente huía. Cayó sobre el hormigón duro. Rebekah se levantó y corrió hacia ella.

"¿Caroline estás bien?"

Caroline la miró y luego de nuevo a su espalda.

"He salvado el bolso."

El bombero salió y la vio tendida en el suelo.

"¿Se encuentra bien señorita?"

"Ese chico intentó robarle el bolso y ella luchó contra él, el chico huyó pero ella se cayó en el proceso." Rebekah respondió.

"Vamos a ver si está bien señorita."

El bombero ayudó a Caroline a levantarse. Ella cayó un poco hacia adelante ya que su tacón se había roto en la lucha. Rebekah se aferró al bolso de Caroline mientras uno de los bomberos la levantó y la llevó dentro de la casa. La colocaron en una silla y Rebekah se quedó muy cerca.

"¿Estás bien Caroline? Oh, estás sangrando!"

"¿Dónde?" Caroline miró su rodilla y vio que estaba sangrando.

"Creo que no habrá faldas cortas por un tiempo" dijo Caroline.

Rebekah no dijo nada e hizo un gesto hacia su barbilla. Caroline levantó su mano y tocó su barbilla y vio sangre.

"Oh dios mío, estoy sangrando!" Caroline empezó a entrar en pánico.

El bombero entró en otra habitación para coger el kit de primeros auxilios.

"Dos rubias calientes cerca del camión" un bombero susurró.

Klaus levantó la vista y sonrió.

"No es como si el niño bonito necesitase alguna ayuda" dijo el otro bombero.

Klaus se levantó y caminó hacia ellos.

"¿Vamos a mirarlas como si fuesen animales en el zoo?" Klaus preguntó.

"No, eso es lo que hacen los chicos de Manhattan, aquí en realidad apagamos incendios."

Klaus se rio y los siguió fuera.

Rebekah estaba intentando calmar a Caroline.

"Todo va a estar bien, lo puedes tapar con maquillaje. No va a dejar cicatriz, estarás bien" dijo Rebekah.

"Está en mi cara, voy a estar fea!"

"Te dará carácter!"

"Oh dios mío, voy a estar horrible! Tengo 22 años y no tengo novio, nadie va a quererme si estoy llena de cicatrices! Seré la mujer loca de los gatos! Blair me despedirá porque no soy bonita, y porque pedí prestado el bolso y lo rompí, y los zapatos! Eran Prada!"

"Solo dile a Blair que yo rompí el bolso y los zapatos, Caroline por favor cálmate!"

"Es fácil decirlo! Tú eres la modelo!"

"¿Rebekah?"

Rebekah levantó la vista y vio a Nik ahí de pie.

"Nik!" Rebekah saltó a sus brazos y lo abrazó.

Nik la hizo girar y la abrazó de vuelta.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Vine a buscarte Nik!"

"Es bueno verte!"

"Te he echado de menos."

"Así que ¿esta es tu novia niño bonito?" uno de los bomberos preguntó.

Klaus puso a su hermana en el suelo y caminó hacia el grupo de bomberos que los estaban observando.

"Es mi hermana! Largaos!" gritó Klaus.

El bombero se fue murmurando algo.

"Es la hermana!"

"Hermana, hermana."

"Ugh, en serio, ¿es la hermana?"

El bombero desapareció en la otra habitación.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Rebekah.

"Ley no escrita, tu estas en la caja de no tocar."

"Nik!"

"¿Qué?"

"Um perdonadme, estoy sangrando un poco aquí" dijo Caroline.

"Oh lo siento Caroline!" Rebekah corrió.

Klaus cogió el kit de primeros auxilios y caminó hasta Caroline. Se agachó miró su rodilla y luego su barbilla. Abrió el kit de primeros auxilios y empezó a limpiar su rodilla.

"Nada excepto un rasguño, vivirás" Klaus sonrió.

Caroline no dijo nada, estaba demasiado hipnotizada por la fuerza de Klaus, manos callosas sujetaban su pantorrilla y limpiaban con suavidad su rodilla. Puso un vendaje en ella y le sonrió. Se acercó y limpió la sangre de su barbilla. Caroline sintió como ella se aguantaba la respiración mientras él se acercaba más a ella. Más probablemente porque no sabía si aún tenía el aliento a café o no. Él puso otro vendaje en su barbilla y le sonrió.

"Ahí, aun estas hermosa" dijo Klaus mientras cerraba el kit de primeros auxilios.

Caroline sintió su mejilla enrojecerse mientras intentaba calmarse. Rebekah golpeó a Klaus en el hombro.

"Deja de ser un tonto Nik! La acabo de conocer y no necesito que la asustes!"

"¿Qué?"

"Ella vino aquí conmigo a ayudarme para encontrarte. Ella trabaja en la moda-"

"¿Es una modelo?"

"Trabaja en una casa de moda que me trajo a Nueva York. Su jefa está un poco loca y muy obsesionada con las apariencias."

"¿Y qué? ¿Recibe un rasguño y esta despedida? ¿De verdad quieres tener un trabajo como ese? Klaus dijo sarcásticamente.

"No todo el mundo puede ir escalando árboles para salvar gatos!" Caroline se burló.

"No rescatamos gatos, eventualmente bajan, solo hay que poner un poco de comida al pie del árbol" dijo Klaus.

"Ese no es el punto Nik! A veces puedes ser tan exasperante" dijo Rebekah.

"Te he echado de menos hermana."

Caroline rodó los ojos y se levantó, solo para darse cuenta de que todavía faltaba su tacón y perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Un par de brazos fuertes la sujetaron, levantándola. Caroline vio que Klaus la estaba cogiendo.

"Hoy eres propensa a los accidentes" dijo Klaus.

"Es tu hermana."

"Tiene ese efecto en la gente. Vigila que un gato no te vaya a arañar hoy."

Caroline se rio, y Klaus sonrió. Levantó a Caroline en sus brazos. Caroline se sorprendió y colocó los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"Mikaelson! La ciudad de Nueva York no te paga para que coquetees con cada falda que camina! Por cierto, ¿Dónde has encontrado a estas dos?"

Klaus se giró y vio a su capitán ahí.

"Capitán! Mi hermana vino de visita" dijo Klaus.

"¿Hermana? ¿Cuál de ellas?" preguntó el capitán.

"Yo" Rebekah agitó el brazo, "soy Rebekah."

"Entonces, ¿Quién es ella?" preguntó el capitán.

"Soy Caroline, no soy su hermana, le estoy mostrando a Rebekah los alrededores" dijo Caroline.

"¿Tienes más amigas?" preguntó el capitán a Rebekah.

Rebekah se rio.

"Si, todas son modelos."

El capitán sonrió.

"Buen trabajo Mikaelson!" el capitán sonrió y se fue.

Caroline era conducida de regreso a su apartamento de la ciudad. Klaus era el propietario de un todoterreno negro y las estaba llevando de regreso a las dos. Él había conseguido escaparse del trabajo.

"Gracias por traerme de vuelta, no tenías por qué hacerlo" dijo Caroline.

"Tú me trajiste a mi hermana, es lo menos que podía hacer por ti" Klaus sonrió mientras conducía.

Rebekah estaba ocupada deslizando las fotografías que había tomado de su hermano y estaba enviándoselas a su otro hermano Elijah.

"A Elijah le encantará esto!" Rebekah chilló.

"¿Cómo está Elijah?" preguntó Klaus.

"Ya sabes, él es socio, la principal firma, blah blah blah. Él ha salido, pero nada desde lo de Tatia."

Klaus no dijo nada y Caroline podía sentir que algo estaba pasando, había tensión desde que se había mencionado el nombre de Elijah. Se preguntó quién era Tatia. Klaus condujo hasta su apartamento, el cual compartía con Elena y Bonnie.

"¿Vives aquí?" preguntó Klaus.

"SI, lo comparto con mis dos mejores amigas."

De repente hubo un chirrido de neumáticos y Elena saltó fuera del coche en el que iba. Damon la persiguió mientras ella corría al apartamento. Stefan estaba ya en edificio. Ella estaba atrapada. Parecían estar discutiendo. Caroline suspiró.

"No otra vez!" Caroline suspiró y salió del coche.

Klaus y Rebekah salieron y observaron la discusión que se estaba desarrollando.

"Callaros! Todo el mundo os está observando!" gritó Caroline.

Los tres estaban callados y Damon volvió a su coche. Elena lo persiguió, y Stefan hizo lo mismo. Los tres terminaron marchándose.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Rebekah.

"Esa fue una de mis mejores amigas Elena. Aparentemente no puede elegir entre dos hermanos, así que están intentando terminar con eso" Caroline respondió.

"¿De verdad? ¿Una chica entre dos hermanos? Me suena" dijo Rebekah mirando a Klaus.

"Espera en el coche" dijo Klaus.

Caroline se giró y sonrió.

"Gracias por traerme de vuelta. Siento todo este drama. Parece que todo el mundo que conoce a Elena se enamora de ella o algo. No te quedes atrapado en eso. Ya es un triángulo, solo harías que fuese un cuadrado."

"Realmente no me gustan las morenas, parece que tengo algo por las rubias" Klaus sonrió mientras daba un paso para acercarse a ella.

Caroline sintió calor en sus mejillas y miró hacia abajo, a las sandalias que llevaba puestas.

"¿Puedo llamarte?" preguntó Klaus.

"Um, sí. Becca lo tiene. ¿Puedo tener el tuyo?" Caroline preguntó, las palmas de sus manos sudaban.

"SI, es el mismo en todas partes, 911"

Caroline se rio.

"Eres idiota" Caroline lo empujó ligeramente.

"Por lo visto no ocupo la norma de los hombres británicos finos."

"El acento ayuda, y mucho."

"Eso he oído."

"¿Cómo es que eres un bombero de la ciudad de Nueva York de todas las ciudades?"

"Esa es una historia que deberíamos tener, con unas copas."

Klaus sostuvo su mano en la suya y besó el dorso de esta. Sonrió y se dirigió de vuelta al coche. Caroline observaba como caminaba, intentando no abanicarse a sí misma, ya que de repente empezó a tener bastante calor. Rebekah le estaba gritando algo mientras se metía en el coche. Caroline se giró de vuelta hacia su apartamento. Descansó en el sofá y suspiró.

Caroline había estado buscando en su armario algo para ponerse para ir a tomar algo con Nik. Incluso fue a mirar al armario de Bonnie y Elena, pero no encontró nada. Suspiró y se sentó. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo una gran cosa de esto? No es como si nunca hubiese salido a tomar unas copas con un chico antes. Pero este no era solo un chico. Era un bombero, y Caroline sonrió. La imagen de Nik con sus pantalones con tirantes apareció en su mente. Estaba increíblemente atractivo con ellos. Miró otra vez en su armario. Vio un vestido rosa pálido de Prada tendido en el suelo. Lo había conseguido en el trabajo desde la mancha de su falda, la hubiera acortado a la mitad del muslo. El vestido se ensanchaba en la cintura. El vestido tenía un lazo gigante que estaba atado en el lado que sujetaba el vestido. Se lo puso y se dio cuenta de que enseñaba la tirita del monstruo de las galletas en su rodilla. Suspiró. Buscó unos zapatos antes de maquillarse.

Bonnie entró y vio un gran enredo en el apartamento.

"¿Hola?" gritó Bonnie.

Caroline salió, sacando los rulos de su pelo.

"¿Nos han robado?" preguntó Bonnie.

"No! Me estoy preparando" dijo Caroline mientras se sacaba el último rulo del pelo.

"¿Para qué? ¿No es un poco corto ese vestido?" preguntó Bonnie.

"¿Lo es? Argh, no sé qué ponerme!"

"No, se ve bien, ¿A dónde vas?"

"Voy a tomar unas copas con un chico."

"¿Un chico? Por favor dime que no es Tyler."

"No es Tyler, créeme."

"¿Entonces quién?"

"Un chico que he conocido."

"Vamos, cuéntame más! ¿Un chico que merece un vestido de Prada? Debe ser especial."

"Es un bombero."

"Oh dios mío! ¿Cómo? Dónde! ¿Tiene amigos?"

"Es el hermano de una de las modelos."

"Entonces debe estar bueno."

"Lo está, y es inglés.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo encuentras a los mejores?"

"Casi me asaltan, rompí el tacón de Prada y me he raspado la rodilla y la barbilla."

"¿Valió la pena?"

"Quizás."

Caroline salió del taxi, intentando no llamar la atención de nadie y caminó hacia el bar. Esta vez vestía unos tacones Gucci, los cuales no eran tan altos como los de Prada. Entró en el bar y miró a su alrededor. Se dio cuenta de que iba demasiado arreglada para ese bar. Todo el mundo vestía pantalones tejanos y camisetas y aquí estaba ella llevando un vestido de Prada. Entonces se dio cuenta de que el vestido era demasiado corto cuando la mayoría de los chicos la estaban mirando. Caminó hacia la barra.

Nik entró en el bar vistiendo unos pantalones tejanos negros, una camiseta gris henley con unos botones desabrochados en la parte superior. Llevaba un par de collares y una chaqueta negra estilo militar. Notó que todo el mundo estaba mirando a la rubia del vestido rosa pálido del bar.

"Niño bonito, echa un vistazo a la rubia caliente de la barra" dijo su amigo Carl caminando hacia él.

Caroline pidió una bebida y se inclinó un poco sobre la barra. Pagó por la bebida y miró alrededor.

"Solo un poco más rubita, solo un poco más" dijo Carl mientras la miraba atentamente.

"Es mía" dijo Nik.

"La vi primero" se quejó Carl.

"Está aquí por mi" Nik sonrió y caminó hacia ella.

Nik fue hasta la barra y colocó una de sus manos en la cintura de ella. Caroline miró por encima y vio a Nik sonriendo y viéndose increíblemente sexy otra vez. Parecía que la familia de Rebekah había sido bendecida genéticamente con atractivo.

"Hola" Caroline sonrió.

"Hola encanto, ¿te gustaría sentarte en algún sitio?"

"Claro" Caroline cogió su bebida y lo siguió.

Los otros chicos viéndolo, gimieron internamente mientras se dieron cuenta de que el niño bonito como ellos lo llamaban se las arreglaba para conseguir otra chica. Caroline se sentó con Nik a su lado. La camarera vino y puso una bebida delante de Nik y se fue. Caroline le dio una mirada confusa.

"Aquí me conocen" dijo Nik.

"¿Eres un alcohólico?"

"No, es un bar de bomberos, aquí venimos a relajarnos."

La camarera volvió y puso una bebida enfrente de Caroline. Era una bebida rosa en un vaso de Martini.

"No he pedido esto" dijo Caroline.

"Algún chico del bar lo ha hecho" respondió la camarera y se fue.

Caroline miró el bar y vio un grupo de chicos sentados. Nik miró hacia ellos.

"Solo quieren meterme en un lío" dijo Nik.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque les gusta hacerlo. Y porque eres la chica más caliente que hay aquí ahora."

"¿De verdad? Creo que soy la única chica que hay aquí y ahora, además de la camarera."

"Eso también. Recoge en una hora o así."

"¿Así que, vas a decirme cómo has acabado siendo un bombero en la ciudad de Nueva York?"

"¿Directa al grano por lo que veo? Me gusta."

"Me imagino que si nos saltamos las preguntas incomodas en primer lugar, podemos beber el resto de la noche."

"No si vas a tomar bebidas de chica."

"¿Y tú que estas bebiendo?"

"Whiskey."

"Ugh, no sé porque a los chicos os gusta tanto beber esa cosa."

"Es un gusto adquirido, amor."

"¿Entonces vas a contarme tu historia o no?"

"Bien, pero no es muy interesante. Vine aquí hace unos años. Mi padre me cortó el dinero cuando aún estaba en la universidad. Trabaje un pub local por un tiempo, ahorré el suficiente dinero para venir aquí. Tuve unos trabajos bastante horribles aquí, entonces uno de los chicos con los que trabajaba me contó sobre una prueba. La hice, y aquí estoy."

Caroline se preguntó porque su padre le cortó el dinero. Ella no quería curiosear así que lo dejó.

"¿Así como así? ¿Te convertiste en bombero?" preguntó Caroline.

"Bueno, me hicieron trabajar por ello. La prueba escrita fue bien, pero después estaba la prueba física. Me hicieron afeitarme la cabeza."

"¿De verdad?"

"Sí."

"No puedo imaginarte calvo."

"No fue bonito te lo puedo asegurar."

Los dos se rieron y Caroline tomó un sorbo de su bebida.

"¿Qué hay sobre ti? ¿Cómo has acabado trabajando en la moda con mi hermana?"

"Tu hermana es modelo, yo no."

"¿Por qué no? Obviamente eres preciosa.

"Se necesita más que una cara bonita para ser una modelo."

"Deberías decirle eso a Rebekah."

"¿Los dos sois siempre así?"

"¿Así como?"

"Soy hija única, así que no sé qué es tener un hermano o una hermana."

"Tienes suerte, no tienes que luchar por la atención de tus padres. No tienes que compartir con tus hermanos, no tienes que vigilar al más joven para asegurarte de que ella no hace nada estúpido como comer lápices de colores o apuñalar el enchufe con un tenedor."

"Si, pero fue bastante solitario crecer. Además mis padres no estaban mucho por mí para luchar por su atención."

"Intenta luchar con tres hermanos y una hermana."

"¿Tantos?"

"Si, Rebekah es la más joven."

"Puedo verlo, te vuelves todo protector alrededor de ella."

"Es mi naturaleza."

"¿Eres el mayor?"

"No, tengo dos hermanos mayores. Elijah y Finn."

"Rebekah lo mencionó."

"Si, él es el responsable. Nadie ha oído de Finn en años. Huyó con una chica y nunca volvió."

"Es un poco duro."

"Vamos a decir que la vida del hogar no era la mejor para él. No le culpo. Espero que sea feliz donde quiera que esté."

Caroline estaba contando mentalmente en su cabeza a sus hermanos.

"¿Así que eres el hermano del medio?" preguntó Caroline.

"Más o menos. Kol es mi hermano menor. Está aún en el internado."

"¿Internado? ¿Es una cosa inglesa?"

"No exactamente. Mis padres nos enviaron fuera después de la escuela primaria. Pensaron que era bueno para nosotros. Nos hizo más fuertes, pero de alguna manera estamos resentidos con nuestros padres."

"Pero has salido bien."

"En cierto modo. Sobrevivimos con cada uno."

"Rebekah dijo que no te había visto desde la escuela primaria."

"Mis padres me enviaron fuera muy temprano por alguna razón, creo que es porque era muy mala influencia para Rebekah."

"¿De verdad?"

"Suficiente sobre mí."

"Pero eres tan inglés e interesante."

"¿De verdad? Porque soy inglés soy interesante."

"Podría ser el acento."

"Eso ayuda."

"¿Qué quieres saber?"

"¿Cómo acabaste aquí en Nueva York?"

"Soy de un pequeño pueblo en Virginia, en medio de la nada, donde no pasa nada. Vine a la universidad aquí en Nueva York. Me gradué y acabé quedándome aquí."

"¿Así como así?"

"Bueno, hubo algún que otro factor. Mis dos mejores amigas están aquí, compartimos un apartamento, antes has visto a una de ellas, Elena, la morena con los dos chicos que la persiguen."

"Oh sí, me acuerdo."

"Si, bueno ahora vivo con ellas. Trabaja en la edición, y mi otra amiga está consiguiendo un master en química. Son realmente estupendas, me ayudaron cuando…" Caroline se paró.

Nik esperó a que terminara. Ella miró su bebida. Realmente no quería pensar en Tyler.

"¿Pasa algo malo?" preguntó Nik.

"No, nada. Mi novio de tres años me ha dejado recientemente. Esa fue otra razón por la que me quede aquí. No quería volver a casa y ser la chica que no lo consiguió. La que fue a la gran ciudad y volvió a casa con la cola entre las piernas."

"Es un estúpido perdedor por dejarte."

Caroline lo miró.

"Tuvo que ser increíblemente estúpido para dejarte ir. Quizás le gustan las mujeres feas."

Caroline rio.

"Tienes a todos los chicos del bar mirándote."

"Eso es porque soy la única chica aquí."

"No, es porque eres preciosa, y están esperando a que me levante y que vaya al baño y poder estar a tu alrededor."

Caroline rio otra vez. Nik se acercó y agarró su mano.

"Es la verdad. Eres preciosa, y fuerte y si puedes soportar a Rebekah te mereces un monumento o unas vacaciones."

"No es tan mala."

"La has conocido solo unos días, la he conocido toda mi vida. No vengas llorándome querida."

"No lloro fácilmente."

"No le digas eso, lo verá como un reto."

Unas cuantas bebidas más tarde, Caroline se sentía felizmente borracha. Nik solo la miraba.

"¿Así que Nik es el diminutivo de?" preguntó Caroline mientras jugaba con el borde del vaso.

"Niklaus."

"Es un nombre extraño."

"Es bastante antiguo. Mi madre quería un tipo de nombre diferente."

"¿Por qué te llaman niño bonito?"

"Es un apodo. Todos tenemos uno. Nos dan uno cuando somos novatos."

Caroline rio.

"No, no es lo que estás pensando querida."

"¿Qué es lo que estoy pensando?"

"No es lo que piensas los novatos son los nuevos bomberos que llegan al parque de bomberos. Durante el primer año están en un periodo de prueba, no saben lo que hacen así que los demás tenemos que dirigir."

"Oh dios, es como una fraternidad! ¿Hay novatadas?"

"NO!"

"Está bien, puedes decirme."

"No hacemos novatadas. Nos gastamos bromas pero no hacemos novatadas."

"Está bien, si tú lo dices."

"Realmente no."

"No estoy diciendo nada, no estoy juzgando."

"Estás juzgando tanto."

"Está bien, quizás un poco. Pero no es como si hablase con un bombero cada día."

"Tú podrías."

Caroline sintió sus mejillas rojas. Ella se retiró y acabó su bebida. La camarera volvió y dejó otra bebida. Era otra bebida rosa.

"¿Quién sigue comprándome bebidas? ¿Y por qué todas son rosas?" preguntó Caroline.

Nik rio para sí mismo y miró a su alrededor. Caroline frunció el ceño y miró alrededor. Se inclinó, tomó la bebida de Nik y se la bebió de un trago.

"Ugh, estaba asqueroso" dijo Caroline.

"Se supone que tienes que darle sorbos, no bebértela de golpe."

"Has estado bebiendo eso toda la noche, niño bonito."

Nik le hizo señas al barman para otra bebida, mientras Caroline miraba. Ella sonrió mientras sentía el efecto del alcohol en ella. La camarera le dejó a él su bebida y Caroline sonrió.

"¿Qué tan lejos estas?" preguntó Nik.

"No tan lejos. Puedo manejar mi licor."

"Está bien querida."

"¿Por qué te convertiste en bombero?"

"Ya te lo he dicho amor."

"Me has contado como, pero no porque."

"Algunos chicos sueñan con convertirse en bomberos cuando crecen. Muchos de ellos crecen y tienen trabajos aburridos en una oficina en cualquier parte."

"¿Y tú nunca creciste?"

"Algo así. No hago lo que la gente espera de mí."

"Ni yo, quizás es por eso que nos llevamos tan bien."

"¿Lo hacemos?"

"Si, tú no te has ido y yo no he huido llorando aun. Es una buena señal."

"Estaría mal dejar a una dama a estas horas de la noche."

"¿Eres siempre tan caballeroso o te lo han enseñado en la escuela de bomberos?"

Nik rio entre dientes. Caroline era entretenida y divertida cuando estaba borracha, e incluso más perspicaz.

"¿Cómo es que estás soltera?" preguntó Nik.

"Podría hacerte la misma pregunta. Eres inglés, eres un bombero, y tienes todos los dientes."

"No me había dado cuenta que tener todos los dientes era importante."

"Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen sobre los ingleses y los dientes."

"¿Qué?"

"No importa!"

El teléfono móvil de Caroline empezó a sonar. Lo sacó de su bolso y vio que era su madre. Se quejó.

"Es mi madre, ugh" dijo Caroline.

"Oh vamos, deberías hablar con tu querida y anciana madre."

"Puedes hablar con ella entonces."

"Bien" Nik agarró el teléfono y respondió.

"Devuélvemelo!" gritó Caroline.

"Hola, teléfono de Caroline, ¿yo?" soy Nik. Caroline está aquí, está un poco borracha. No, no, no, acabo de conocer a su hija. Estamos tomando unas copas, eso es todo. No, no puede llamarlo una cita. Para que sea una cita, ¿debería haber comida involucrada no cree? Por supuesto que puedo cocinar, soy un bombero, tendría a doce chicos enfadados en el parque de bomberos. Oh, está bien. Quiere hablar contigo" Nik le pasó el teléfono.

Caroline se quejó y tomó el teléfono.

"Hola mamá. No, solo he bebido un poco. Sí, es inglés. Es el hermano de una de las modelos de donde trabajo. Mamá! No! Te llamaré! Adiós!"

Nik la miró con diversión.

"No me hagas esto! Ahora ella estará con que salga a conocer gente, que tenga citas otra vez, blah blah blah. Ugh!"

"Tu madre es dulce, se preocupa por ti. Yo no he hablado con mi madre en años."

"¿Tanto tiempo? ¿No la echas de menos?"

"A veces, pero intentó no pensar en ello."

"¿Qué pasó?"

"No lo sé. Todo estaba bien, y después cambió. No sé lo que hice, pero me dio la espalda."

Caroline se inclinó y cogió su mano.

"Es una mierda. Ya que estamos con padres de mierda., mi padre dejó a mi madre por otro chico."

"Ouch."

"Si, él la dejó y nunca volvió a mirar atrás. Recibo una carta o algo suyo muy raramente. Mi madre es una adicta al trabajo, se mantiene ocupada para no tener que pensar en su matrimonio fallido."

"Esto se ha vuelto deprimente. No vamos a ser borrachos deprimidos. Vámonos de aquí."

"Vale, estoy hambrienta."

"La comida está bien, ¿eso lo hace una cita, entonces?"

"Realmente nunca me has pedido para salir, solo para tomar unas copas."

"¿Entonces es una cita de practica?"

"Entonces llámalo media cita."

"Está bien, vamos a conseguirte comida" Nik se levantó y le tendió su mano.

Caroline cogió su bolso y tomó su mano y salió con él. Podía sentir los ojos en ella mientras salía. Nik puso su mano en la parte baja de su espalda mientras salían. El aire frio golpeo su piel y ella tembló. Sintió a Nik poner su chaqueta sobre sus hombros y lo miró.

"Gracias" dijo Caroline.

Nik tiró de la chaqueta para cubrirla. Ella pasó los brazos por la chaqueta y enseguida se vio abrumada por su perfume. Estaba rodeada. Cerró los ojos.

"Hey, ¿Estas bien?" preguntó Nik mientras tomaba en sus manos la cara de ella hacia arriba.

"Si, solo hambrienta."

"No te desmayes."

"No lo haré."

Nik sostuvo la mano de Caroline mientras caminaban unas cuantas cuadras. Pararon delante de un cartel amarillo y rojo brillante, iluminaba Perritos Calientes.

"¿En serio?" dijo Caroline.

"¿Qué? ¿Eres demasiado buena para esto?" preguntó Nik.

"No, este es el mejor sitio para comer después de beber!"

Caroline fue hacia allí y pidió un perrito caliente con todo lo que contenía. Nik caminó hacia allí después de ella y la miró.

"No lo voy a compartir contigo" dijo Caroline.

"Obviamente" respondió Nik.

Estuvieron comiendo los perritos calientes y riendo. Caroline estaba sorprendida de lo relajado que estaba Nik. Nada parecía alterarlo.

"Recuerdo venir aquí cuando estaba en la universidad. Bebíamos cerveza barata y más tarde veníamos aquí. Echo de menos esos días" dijo Caroline.

"Me pregunto si Rebekah alguna vez comería esto."

"Deberías traerla aquí. Le encantaría."

"¿Estamos hablando de la misma Rebekah, verdad?"

Caroline rodó los ojos. Se terminó su perrito caliente y bebió zumo de papaya. Miró por encima del hombro de Nik cuando escuchó una voz familiar. Era Tyler, estaba borracho, con su brazo alrededor de una chica. Caroline miró hacia otro lado e intentó esconderse. Nik se dio cuenta de su repentino cambio y miró hacia Tyler que estaba pidiendo perritos calientes. Volvió a mirar a Caroline.

"¿Ese es tu ex?" Nik le susurró.

"Hablando de incomodidad."

Nik la tomó en sus brazos y la sostuvo cerca. Ella enterró su cara en el pecho de él. Inhaló su perfume masculino otra vez y se relajó contra él. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y se sintió a salvo. Escucho el sonido de alguien vomitando y levantó la cabeza para mirar. La chica que estaba con Tyler estaba vomitando en el suelo.

"No está bien bebé" dijo Tyler mientras le daba un mordisco a su perrito caliente.

Caroline enterró su cara en el pecho de Nik otra vez.

"Vámonos de aquí" susurró Nik.

Caroline asintió. Nik se apartó de ella. Puso su mano en la cintura de ella y después se inclinó ligeramente y puso su otro brazo por debajo de sus rodillas. La levantó en sus brazos antes de que pudiese decir algo. Los trabajadores estaban intentando limpiar el vómito y ayudar a la chica a estar de pie en la esquina mientras Tyler seguía comiendo. Nik llevó a Caroline, mientras intentaba evitar el vómito del suelo. Nik la llevó hacia la cuadra.

"Puedes ponerme en el suelo."

"¿Por qué haría eso?"

"Puedo caminar."

"Puedo llevarte."

"Los bomberos no llevan a la gente a la inversa."

"Realmente no los llevamos, los arrastramos."

"Vaya manera de arruinar la fantasía de cualquier chica!"

"¿Querrías ser sacada de un edificio ardiendo mientras tu cabeza está en el humo?"

"Depende, ¿me sacarías tú?"

Nik la puso en el suelo y dio un paso hacia atrás. Rápidamente la cogió y se la puso al hombro. Caroline gritó.

"Oh dios mío! Bájame!"

"¿No era esto lo que querías?"

"No voy a darle a todo el mundo un espectáculo gratis! Bájame!"

El viento sopló y levantó su falda. Caroline gritó. Nik miró y vio que su falda voló. El tiro de la falda para bajarla.

"Bájame! No quiero que todo el mundo vea mi trasero!"

Nik rio y la bajó. Caroline inmediatamente se bajó el vestido para asegurarse de que tapaba todo.

"Sabía que había visto ese trasero antes!" Tyler gritó detrás de ellos.

Caroline estaba mortificada de haber llamado la atención de Tyler. Un Tyler borracho, que aparentemente había abandonado a la chica que estaba vomitando en el suelo. Caroline se escondía detrás de Nik, esperando poder desaparecer.

"Muestra respeto por la chica!" gritó Nik.

"Si cierto, su trasero está colgando. Y que trasero es ese!" gritó Tyler.

"Vigila tu boca!" gritó Nik.

"Ese trasero es asombroso! Lo sé, lo he golpeado!" dijo Tyler mientras empezó a hacer movimientos.

Caroline se quedó allí de pie mientras veía como Tyler daba estocadas en el aire. Nik estaba allí de pie sin saber qué hacer. Tyler estaba claramente borracho y haciendo el gilipollas.

"¿Ahora lo estas golpeando tú? Entonces sabes lo asombroso que es ese trasero!" gritó Tyler mientras empezó a follar con el poste de luz.

"Oh dios mío" dijo Caroline escandalizada.

"Es un trasero asombroso, como spiderman!" dijo Tyler y empezó a follar con el suelo.

"¿Y saliste con este chico?" preguntó Nik.

"Shush!" rápidamente Caroline cogió su teléfono y empezó a hacer un video de Tyler follando con el suelo.

Caroline rio y guardó su teléfono. Cogió la mano de Nik y se lo llevó mientras Tyler seguía follando con el suelo. Caminaron unas cuadras.

"Tenía razón, ese chico es un gilipollas" dijo Nik.

"Sí que lo es, creo que estoy mejor sin él."

"Lo estás."

Nik se inclinó y rápidamente la besó en los labios por un segundo antes de apartarse.

"Lo siento, no debería-"

Caroline no lo dejó acabar, lo acercó y lo besó de vuelta. Los labios de él devoraron los suyos mientras los brazos de ella rodearon su cuello. Las manos de Nik se apoyaron en su cintura mientras la atraía a su cuerpo. Ella sintió sus manos recorrer su cuerpo pero paró. Ella alargó su mano hasta la de él, la puso encima de las suyas y la guio hasta la curva de su trasero. La mano de él le dio un suave apretón. Ella notó una sonrisa en los labios de él.

"Tenía razón, ese trasero es asombroso!" dijo Nik.

La mano de Caroline se deslizó por su espalda, y agarró su trasero. Nik levantó una ceja hacia ella.

"No estás tan mal."

"Vámonos de aquí."

El capítulo es largo, pero espero que os haya gustado!


	2. Capítulo 2

_**La historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes, yo solo estoy haciendo la traducción.**_

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Caroline enterró su cara más profundamente en su almohada. Era caliente y se apretó más a ella. Sus manos fueron a ahuecar un poco la almohada, cuando se dio cuenta de que la almohada no era suave, ni de cerca blanda. Era firme y respiraba. Caroline abrió los ojos lentamente y vio un pecho respirando. Levantó la cabeza y miró hacia arriba. Nik estaba durmiendo en su cama desnudo. Se miró a ella misma y se dio cuenta de que también estaba desnuda. Rápidamente intentó pensar en lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Miró alrededor de su habitación y vio sus ropas todas tiradas. Volvió a mirar a Nik quien seguía durmiendo. Su brazo aún estaba alrededor de ella mientras su otro brazo caía por la cama. Caroline levantó la sábana lentamente para ver si Nik estaba completamente desnudo. Lo estaba y ella rio para sí misma.

Escuchó la puerta de su apartamento cerrarse de golpe.

-¡Elena! ¡Caroline! ¡Sé que una de vosotras está aquí! -gritó Bonnie.

Rápidamente Caroline salió corriendo de la cama y agarró la sábana de la cama para envolverse en ella. Volvió a mirar a Nik quien estaba durmiendo. Inclinó la cabeza un poco, tomándolo todo.

-¡Sé que estáis aquí! -gritó Bonnie.

Caroline rápidamente salió de su habitación y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido. Corrió a la sala de estar donde vio a una Bonnie enfadada.

-¡Bonnie! -Caroline le susurró.

-¿Por qué estás susurrando? ¿Qué diablos te pasó? Esperaría esto de Elena.

-Tengo a alguien aquí.

Bonnie solo miró a Caroline como si tuviese ocho cabezas. Vio el pelo alocado y de sexo y la mancha de delineador bajo los ojos de Caroline. Observó cómo tiraba de la manta más cerca de ella.

-Lo sé, nuestro vecino fisgón me acechó el segundo en el que entré en el edificio. Estaba sacando a pasear a esa cosa que llama perro. ¡Quejándose de como parecía un rodeo esto la noche anterior, con sonidos de animales! ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo?

-Me emborraché la otra noche.

-¿De verdad? Esa no eres tú Care.

-Mira, no pensé que iba a suceder. Quedamos para tomar unas copas, fuimos a comer unos perritos calientes y nos encontramos con Tyler.

-Dime que no es Tyler el que está ahí.

-No lo es, es el bombero del que te hable.

-¿Entonces, porque lo estabas montando como si fuese un rodeo?

Caroline se tapó la cara con las manos y quiso morirse de la vergüenza.

-No lo hice, quiero decir, ugh, no hay manera de que diga esto sin sonar absolutamente estúpida ¿verdad?

-No realmente. Pensé que era Elena quejándose sobre eso, no tú. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, tengo que prepararme para ir a trabajar.

-Siempre estoy aquí, cuando necesites hablar.

-Gracias -Caroline volvió a su habitación.

Abrió la puerta y vio que Nik se giró sobre su estómago y ahora su trasero estaba mirando hacia ella. Caroline cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se preguntó cuál era la mejor manera de dirigirse en esta situación. Nunca había tenido que echar a alguien de su cama antes. Se sentó en la cama y se preguntó si lo iba a arruinar. Se acostó con él después de una media cita. ¿Volvería a hablar con ella otra vez? ¿Cómo reaccionaría Rebekah? Odiaba como siempre arruinaba las cosas. Suspiró y se estiró en la cama. Miró hacia él quien seguía durmiendo. Notó pequeñas cicatrices blancas en su espalda, y se giró hacia su lado. Las miró, estaban esparcidas por su espalda. Se preguntó de dónde vendrían. Muchas de ellas parecían viejas y descoloridas. Vio una M en la mitad de su espalda cerca de su espina. La miró, dándose cuenta de que alguien la había esculpido en su piel. Extendió los dedos y ligeramente trazó la M de su espalda. Caroline se inclinó y suavemente besó la cicatriz cerca de su hombro. Sus labios fueron hacia su cuello. El brazo de Nik la envolvió acercándola más a él. Levantó la cabeza, revelando el sexy pelo que tenía al levantarse.

-Buenos días amor -dijo Nik mientras se giraba sobre su lado.

-Buenos días -Caroline respondió.

-Veo que eres una roba sábanas -dijo Nik mientras empezaba a tirar de la sábana del cuerpo de ella.

-Tenía frio -Caroline hizo un mohín.

-Yo te daré calor -dijo Nik mientras tiraba de la sábana de su cuerpo y los tapaba a ambos-. Es como desenvolver un regalo de navidad.

El pulgar de Nik recorrió la barbilla de Caroline, pasando junto a un recordatorio de su caída. Su mano se deslizó por el cuello y la tiró en la cama. La miró a los ojos.

-Eres tan hermosa -dijo Nik.

Caroline estaba sorprendida. No esperaba que le dijese eso. La mano de ella se deslizó hasta descansar en su hombro. Lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.

-No estás tan mal -dijo Caroline mientras su dedo trazaba su mandíbula y paraba cerca de su boca.

-¿Qué te pasó aquí? -preguntó Caroline rozando el lugar cerca de su boca.

-Los escombros del techo me cayeron encima, dándome en la cara -respondió Nik.

Caroline miró la cicatriz descolorida de su cara. Se inclinó y lo besó.

_**WHYB**_

Elena abrió la puerta del apartamento mientras Damon la seguía.

-¿Dónde estuviste la otra noche? Te llamé y mandé mensajes, ¡y odio mandar mensajes! -gritó Damon.

-Estaba fuera, y no quería hablar contigo, no cuando eres así.

-¡Estabas con él verdad!

-Tengo que prepararme para ir a trabajar.

-¿Así que tuviste sexo en la oficina con mi hermano en su mesa? ¿Qué no tuviste suficiente la otra noche?

-Damon para.

-No, no puedes seguir haciendo esto. ¡No puedo seguir haciendo esto! ¡No puedes hacernos esto a los dos! ¡No es justo!

-No puedo ¿vale? ¡Os he dicho a los dos que no me puedo decidir! ¡No sé cómo! Quiero decir, os amo a los dos

-¡Pero no puedes tenernos a los dos!

-Lo sé, lo siento, solo que ahora no puedo ¿vale?

-¡Elena!

-¡Déjame en paz Damon, por favor! -Elena corrió hacia la habitación de Caroline.

-¡Elena! -Damon la persiguió.

-¡Caroline! Necesito hablar -dijo Elena mientras abría la puerta de la habitación de Caroline.

-¡Oh Dios Nik! -gimió Caroline.

-¡Oh Dios! ¡Lo siento! -dijo Elena mientras se giraba e intentaba irse pero Damon estaba justo detrás de ella.

-¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Fuera de aquí ahora! -Caroline les gritó.

Nik paró y la miró y movió la cabeza para ver a Elena y a Damon ahí de pie.

-¡Fuera de aquí! ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ! -gritó Caroline.

-¿Nosotros o él? -preguntó Damon.

-¡Vosotros dos! ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡AHORA! -Caroline gritó y les lanzó una almohada.

-Lo siento Care -Elena empujó a Damon fuera de la puerta y la cerró.

-¡Buen trabajo rubita! -gritó Damon.

Caroline se cubrió la cara con las manos. Quería morirse o meterse debajo de una roca y morir ahí.

-¿Por qué me está pasando esto a mí? -dijo Caroline.

-Alégrate querida.

-¿Cómo estás bien con esto?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué me he despertado con una preciosa mujer a mi lado esta mañana? ¿Qué he estado a punto, o a seguir teniendo sexo esta mañana contigo? Es una buena maña para mí.

-Al menos es buena para ti.

-¿No estás feliz amor? Puedo cambiar eso.

Nik desapareció debajo de las sábanas. Caroline lo sintió besar su caja torácica, su estómago y después detenerse en sus muslos. Jadeó al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

_**WHYB**_

Elena estaba saliendo de la ducha. Se puso el albornoz y caminó hacia la cocina donde Damon estaba sentado. Estaba bebiendo café en su taza.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aun aquí? -preguntó Elena.

-Esperándote, pensaba que podíamos compartir el coche.

-Deberías irte, creo que hemos avergonzado a Caroline lo suficiente por un día.

-Tú lo hiciste, yo solo era un espectador.

-Damon vamos.

-Sabias que no han dejado aun la habitación. Creía que habían recogido cuando salimos de la habitación. Nunca supe que tenía la rubita, bueno, ahora probablemente lo sabe.

-¡Damon!

-¡Oh vamos! Relájate. Eres tú la que ha entrado donde ellos estaban, sin tocar a la puerta. Todo esto se podría haber evitado si tú hubieses dejado de correr y hubieses hablado conmigo.

-¡Esto no es mi culpa!

-Nunca la tomé por una de ese tipo.

-¡Damon! Necesitas irte.

-Pensaba que íbamos a compartir el coche.

-¡Cogeré el tren! ¡Ahora vete!

-Pero aun he terminado mi café.

Elena cogió la taza de café de sus manos.

-Ya estás, ahora vete. No necesito más drama está mañana.

-No llegues tarde a trabajar, ya sabes cómo tu jefe se pone.

La puerta de la habitación de Caroline se abrió. Elena y Damon se giraron para ver a Nik salir ya vestido y a Caroline con su albornoz. Caroline fulminó con la mirada a Elena y a Damon mientras pasaba junto a ellos hacia la puerta. Damon miró a Nik, inclinando la cabeza y levantándole los pulgares a Caroline.

-No está mal Barbie, mejor que el último -dijo Damon mientras le quitaba la taza de café a Elena y le daba un sorbo.

-Así que, um, ¿me llamas? -dijo Caroline inclinándose hacia la puerta.

-¿Cuándo estás libre?

-Viernes, sábado.

-Tengo que revisar mi horario, creo que estoy trabajando en el turno del fin de semana.

-Oh.

-¿Estás libre mañana?

-Sí.

-Te llamaré -Nik se inclinó y le besó la frente.

-De acuerdo.

Nik abrió la puerta y salió. Caroline cerró la puerta con llave. Se dio la vuelta y miró a Damon y a Elena.

-¡La próxima vez que uno de vosotros entre en mi habitación sin tocar a la puerta os colgaré por las uñas de los pies! -dijo Caroline y se fue hacia el baño.

-Creía que íbamos a tener una charla de chicas -Damon gritó.

_**WHYB**_

Caroline dejó que el agua caliente recorriese su cuerpo en la ducha. Se sentía bien y sus músculos se relajaron. Echó el champú en su mano y se lo frotó en el pelo. Sonrió mientras pensaba en Nik. Se aclaró el pelo mientras imaginaba sus labios en los de ella, besándola. Enjabonó su cuerpo. Notó con su dedo pequeño como si fuesen moratones en su cadera. Ahora tenía moratones sexuales. Un recordatorio de la noche pasada. Se inclinó para alcanzar sus piernas cuando sintió lo dolorida que estaba. No se había sentido así, nunca. Sonrió.

-Caroline, siento haber entrado donde tu estabas esta mañana -dijo Elena mientras entraba en el baño.

-¡Elena! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Tenía que hablar contigo, y sabía que me tendrías que escuchar aquí.

-Bien.

-Lo siento, ¿vale? No tendría que haber entrado. No sabía que estabas saliendo con alguien.

Caroline suspiró. Elena estaba tan ocupada envuelta en su propio triángulo amoroso para notar que estaba pasando algo más.

-No lo estoy, quedamos ayer por la noche para tomar unas copas.

-¿Lo acababas de conocer?

-Es el hermano de una de las modelos. Es un bombero.

-¿Y te acostaste con él?

-No lo planeé, ¿vale? Además hace mucho desde lo de Tyler.

-Pero esto es tan no tú. Quiero decir, bien por ti, superando lo de Tyler.

-Lo he superado.

-Entonces, ¿vas a verlo otra vez?

-Quizás.

-¿Qué, no fue lo suficientemente bueno para una segunda cita?

-Oh lo fue, me ha dicho que me llamará.

-Llámalo, a los chicos le gusta cuando las chicas toman el mando. ¿Qué tienes que perder?

-Lo llamaré hoy después, tengo que ir a trabajar.

_**WHYB**_

Caroline corrió hacia su habitación, frenéticamente intentando buscar algo que ponerse para ir a trabajar. Se puso un vestido azul y buscó unos zapatos. Encontró uno y buscó el otro. Miró debajo de su cama y encontró uno de los collares de Nik tirados en el suelo. Lo alcanzó y lo cogió. Miró hacia la extraña pieza metálica plateada colgando en un cordón negro. No sabía lo que era. Encontró su otro zapato y lo cogió. Cogió su bolso y salió. Se había puesto un zapato y estaba luchando por ponerse el otro zapato y coger su bolso y servirse un poco de café. Se le cayó el collar de él y se quejó. Lo cogió y se lo puso. Deslizó el asa del bolso en su brazo y se bebió la mitad de la taza de café que se sirvió. Se ajustó la hebilla de su zapato y salió

_**WHYB**_

Entró en la casa de moda y pasó junto a la oficina de Blair. Blair estaba hablando con Rebekah y de buen humor.

-¡Caroline! ¡Caroline ven aquí! -gritó Blair.

-Buenos días Blair, buenos días Rebekah -sonrió Caroline.

-¿Aún no ha venido la tela de Japón? -preguntó Blair.

-Aun no, el chico de los repartos no viene hasta las 11 -dijo Caroline.

-¿Han hecho mi patrón?

-Sí, lo están haciendo ahora, lo tendrías que tener para mañana. ¿Algo más?

-Rebekah parece que necesita un nuevo par de zapatos y un bolso nuevo. Enséñale algunos y envía los diseños aprobados a la fábrica.

-Si Blair, vamos Rebekah -dijo Caroline.

Rebekah siguió a Caroline por el pasillo.

-Gracias por cubrirme, Blair se hubiese puesto histérica si hubiese descubierto que rompí los zapatos -dijo Caroline.

-No hay problema. Es lo menos que podía hace después de que te cayeras al suelo intentando encontrar a mi hermano.

Caroline sonrió y trató de no pensar en las manos de Nik tocando su cuerpo. Sacudió la cabeza. Caroline miró los zapatos de la estantería.

-¿Qué color de zapatos quieres? -Caroline preguntó sujetando un par de zapatos.

-¿Por qué llevas eso puesto?

-¿El qué? -Caroline miró hacia su vestido.

-¿Por qué llevas el collar de Nik? ¿Se lo has robado? -preguntó Rebekah enfadada.

-¡No! -dijo Caroline dejando los zapatos.

-¡Él no te lo daría a ti! ¿Por qué se lo has cogido?

Caroline no sabía que decir. No quería contarle que se había acostado con su hermano, y que eso probablemente había sido pateado debajo de su cama mientras se estaban sacando la ropa el uno al otro.

-No lo cogí, solo lo encontré.

-¡Estás mintiendo! ¡Devuélvelo!

Caroline rápidamente se quitó el collar y Rebekah se lo arrebató de las manos. Sostuvo la pieza de metal en sus manos, sus dedos acariciándola. Vio a Caroline mirarla y se giró. Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y llamó a Nik.

¿Qué? -se quejó Nik desde el teléfono.

-¿Qué demonios hace Caroline con tu collar? -Rebekah gritó por teléfono.

Nik estaba durmiendo en su cama, rodó sobre su espalda.

-¿Me llamas por un collar?

-¿Por qué lo tiene ella?

-¿De qué me estás hablando? Estoy cansado, y ahora mismo no tienes mucho sentido.

-El collar que te di Nik, el de cuando éramos pequeños, antes de que te enviaran lejos. ¿Te acuerdas? ¡Me prometiste que no te lo quitarías!

Nik se sentó en la cama y miró hacia el gancho de la pared donde colgaba todos sus collares. Vio que no estaba.

-Debo haberlo perdido.

-¿De verdad Nik? ¿Eso es lo mejor con lo que me puedes venir?

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué lo tiene Caroline? ¿Se lo diste a ella?

-No, te he dicho que lo he perdido, debe haberse caído cuando estaba…

-¿Cuándo estabas qué?

Caroline observó a Rebekah gritarle a Nik por el teléfono. Se estaba enfadando y enfadando y estaba intentando penar en una manera de irse sin que lo notase. Podía escuchar a Nik gritarle a ella a través del teléfono.

-¿Hiciste qué? ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Te la estás follando? ¿De verdad? ¿La conoces desde hace un día y te has acostado con ella? ¿Qué demonios? ¿Tienes que follarte a todas mis amigas, es eso? ¡Oh, cállate! ¡Es mi única amiga aquí, deja de follártela, por mí! ¡Lo digo en serio Nik! ¡No me importa! -Rebekah le colgó y fulminó con la mirada a Caroline.

Caroline no dijo nada. Rebekah sostuvo el collar en su mano y salió furiosa. Caroline estaba aliviada de que se hubiese ido y fue capaz de respirar. Se preguntó qué estaba haciendo Nik. Probablemente enfadado con ella. Su día no iba mejorando.

_**WHYB**_

Caroline revisó su teléfono otra vez, y no había ninguna llamada perdida. Suspiró. Se inclinó en el mostrador de la cocina. Dijo que la iba a llamar pero no lo había hecho. No quería parecer desesperada así que lo llamó, dos veces, a lo largo del día. Se suponía que tenían que reunirse hoy pero nunca llamó. Se fue a su habitación y se cambió la ropa del trabajo por algo más confortable. Siempre hacia lo mismo. Siempre se las arreglaba para fastidiarlo todo. Odiaba esa sensación. Odiaba sentirse usada. La vida de soltera la estaba empezando a molestar. Miró hacia arriba y vio la batidora en el mostrador y sonrió.

_**WHYB**_

Caroline estaba cubierta de harina y de glaseado mientras terminaba de glasear los cupcakes. Cocinar siempre la hacía sentir mejor, como si tuviese alguna forma de control sobre algo. Decidió que no iba a estar deprimida durante mucho tiempo. Se vistió, con un vestido blanco de Calvin Klein con lunares negros en él. Era un poco Doris Day con la falda acampanada y el arco en la parte posterior. Se arregló el pelo y se puso un poco de maquillaje. Se puso unos tacones, puso los cupcakes en una caja y salió. Si Nik iba a ser el típico chico que se acostaba con una chica y decir que iba a llamarla y decirle la verdad, iba a hacer que se lo comiese. Literalmente.

_**WHYB**_

Caroline apareció en el parque de bomberos. Pagó al taxista y caminó hacia la puerta y tocó el timbre. Esperó y esperó. Finalmente la puerta se abrió.

-¿Te perdiste cariño? -le preguntó el viejo capitán.

-Estoy buscando a Nik -respondió Caroline.

-¿A niño bonito?

-Sí, él.

-Acaban de volver, está en la ducha. Entra.

Caroline sonrió y entró dentro. Vio una larga fila de chaquetas de bomberos colgadas, junto con sus cascos y sus pantalones. El olor a plástico quemado llenaba la habitación.

-Si tienes comida, es mejor que no lo anuncies. A veces actúan como si no hubiesen visto comida antes -dijo el capitán.

Caroline miró a su alrededor y vio a unos cuantos bomberos hablando los unos con los otros.

-¡Niño bonito! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Tienes una entrega especial! -gritó el capitán.

Nik se cambió con su ropa normal. Su pelo aún estaba húmedo y parecía cansado. Fue hacia donde estaba el capitán. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando vio a Caroline.

-Hola encanto -Nik sonrió.

-Estás fuera de horario, así que fuera de aquí niño bonito -dijo el capitán, y se fue.

-Gracias capitán. Buenas noches -dijo Nik antes de poner su atención otra vez en Caroline-. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-No actúes lindo con todas tus cosas de bombero. Si vas a ser uno de esos chicos capullos que nunca llaman a las chicas después de acostarse con ellas, ¡entonces te lo puedes comer! -Caroline empujó la caja de cupcakes a sus manos.

-¿Hiciste cupcakes? -preguntó Nik.

-¡Sí! ¡Puedo cocinar! ¡Puedo hacer muchas cosas si te hubiese molestado en preguntar! ¡Y no necesito a tu hermana siendo una psicópata conmigo tampoco! -gritó Caroline.

-¿Cupcakes? He oído cupcakes -dijo un bombero cercano.

-¿Dónde? -preguntó otro bombero.

De repente el bombero pululaba alrededor de ellos. Caroline miró a su alrededor, y la caja fue arrancada, manos arrebataron los cupcakes y de repente ya no estaban. Caroline parpadeo y Nik estaba ahí de pie con nada en sus manos. Un segundo después la caja vacía fue colocada otra vez en sus manos. Nik miró la caja vacía y después otra vez a Caroline quien estaba horrorizada.

-Sí, no deberías anunciar que tienes comida aquí. Aquí hay salvajes.

-¿Está todo el mundo loco aquí?

-Bueno, la gente normal huye de un edificio ardiendo, mientras nosotros corremos a él.

-¡No me vengas ahora con lo de los bomberos! ¡Te he llamado dos veces hoy! ¡Dijiste que querías verme! ¡Si no quería, no tendrías que haber dicho eso! ¡No soy ese tipo de chicas! ¡Normalmente no hago este tipo de cosas!

-¿Hacer cupcakes?

-¡NO! Nunca me he acostado con un chico después de la primera cita.

-¿No habíamos decidido que no era una cita?

-Había comida después, ¡era una cita!

-Bien, bien.

-¡Olvídalo! ¡Tu hermana y tú estáis locos! ¡No necesito esto! -Caroline se giró para irse.

-Espera querida -Nik cogió su brazo.

-¿Qué?

-No te estaba ignorando, iba a llamarte, pero tuvimos una llamada de un incendio en un centro comercial. Se propagó muy deprisa cuando llegamos ahí, acabo siendo una alarma 3. Nos tomó un tiempo apagarlo. No tenía mi teléfono conmigo porque no quería que se derritiese en el incendio. Acabo de llegar hace veinte minutos. Oh y el techo de la lavandería se he me ha caído.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí, no me he roto nada. Siento no haberte llamado antes.

Caroline se sintió horrible. Le estaba gritando por algo que él no podía controlar. Y ahora era ella la que parecía una loca.

-No, lo siento. No me había dado cuenta de que tenías un día ocupado. Estaba un poco furiosa. Además tu hermana no ayuda en nada.

-Te lo dije, y no me creíste.

-Este día totalmente apesta.

-Bueno, ya se ha acabado ahora. Vamos, salgamos de aquí.

Nik puso su brazo alrededor de ella y empezaron a caminar. Él lanzó la caja rasgada a la basura mientras caminaban hacia su coche.

-Te iba a pedir que vinieses mientras te hacia la comida -dijo Nik.

-¿Una cena con un hombre hambriento?

-Puedo cocinar, no puedes sobrevivir en un parque de bomberos sin saber cómo poner comida en la mesa.

-¿Chef Boyardee?

-Ven aquí.

-Tengo que trabajar mañana.

-Te llevaré a casa después. Da una oportunidad amor.

Caroline lo miró y sonrió.

-Bien, pero no voy a dormir contigo esta noche.

-Por supuesto que no, eres una persona más de mañana.

-Nunca había hecho esto antes, ¿vale?

-¿Eres virgen?

-¡NO! Quiero decir, no me acuesto con chicos que acabo de conocer, ¿vale?

-Bueno, ahora nos conocemos mejor.

-Tienes que decirme cual es el problema con tu hermana.

-Solo te tengo para la noche, explicárselo a Rebekah llevaría mucho tiempo.

-Por tanto, ¿qué vas a hacer?

Nik la empujó más cerca hacia él y la besó suavemente en los labios.

-¿Qué tal si empezamos por el postre? -preguntó Nik.

-De acuerdo -asintió Caroline.

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Reviews?**


	3. Capítulo 3

_**La historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes, yo solo estoy haciendo la traducción.**_

**¡Hola a todas! Siento no haber podido actualizar antes pero aquí tenéis el capítulo tres. Espero que lo disfrutéis.**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Caroline sintió que la levantaban sobre el mostrador. Sintió los labios de Nik en los suyos, sus manos en sus muslos, levantando su falda. Sintió sus dedos deslizarse por sus muslos y lo apartó ligeramente.

-¡Espera! -gritó Caroline.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Nik.

-Dije que no iba a hacer esto contigo esta noche.

-Vale -dijo Nik mientras se apartaba.

Caroline cerró las piernas y ajustó el vestido. Saltó del mostrador y vio como Nik regresó a la cocina. Él estaba haciendo risotto. Ella vio como agitaba la olla. Él empezó a voltear algunos hasta el aire y cogiéndolos en la olla mientras agitaba. Caroline estaba impresionada.

-¿Puedes poner la mesa amor? -preguntó Nik.

-Claro.

Caroline cogió dos platos y los colocó en la mesa. Miró la mesa y pasó su mano sobre ella.

-Esta es una mesa realmente buena. ¿Dónde la conseguiste? -preguntó Caroline.

-Yo la hice.

-¿Tú qué?

-Yo la hice.

-¿Así como así?

-Bueno, el árbol también ayudó.

Caroline se mofó con su respuesta. Nik apagó la estufa y se giró hacia Caroline.

-El risotto se sirve en cuencos no en platos amor.

Nik se acercó por detrás a ella y colocó las manos alrededor de su cintura. Depositó un beso en su cuello. Estiró su otro brazo y cogió el plato y lo colocó encima del otro plato. Lo apartó, y Caroline se sujetó en el brazo que rodeaba su cintura. Se giró y cogió la camiseta de él. Lo atrajo por su camiseta y lo besó. Nik sintió sus labios abrirse y su lengua estaba en su boca. Sus manos alcanzaron sus tejanos y desabrocharon el botón. Nik la empujó hacia la mesa. Sus piernas se enroscaron en su cintura mientras ella bajaba la cremallera de sus pantalones. Las manos de él levantaron su falda y encontraron la tela de encaje endeble que ella llevaba de ropa interior. Caroline alcanzó la parte de arriba de la camiseta de él y se la sacó por la cabeza y la lanzó al suelo. Ella sintió las manos de él en su espalda bajando la cremallera de su vestido.

_**WHYB**_

Nik y Caroline se sentaron en la mesa en la cual acababan de tener sexo. El vestido de Caroline estaba tirado en otra habitación. Estaba vistiendo una camiseta de Nik mientras se sentaban ahí comiendo risotto que él había hecho. Nik se las arregló para ponerse los tejanos mientras intentaban tener una comida normal. Nik sonrió mientras la veía comer.

-Pensé que habías dicho que no íbamos a hacer esto esta noche -Nik sonrió satisfecho.

-Digo muchas cosas, no es como si las escuchases todas.

-Oh las escuchó todas. Tomo instrucciones muy bien, especialmente cuando me estás diciendo como ha.

-¡Sush!

Nik se rio mientras Caroline intentaba estar furiosa con él.

-Mira, no solo quiero que esto sea una cosa física, quiero decir eres lindo y todo, pero si eso es todo lo que quieres entonces házmelo saber ahora.

-¿Cómo sé que no solo me estas usando para el sexo? Me siento usado. Y aquí he cocinado para ti, solo para que te hayas aprovechado de mí en mi mesa. Una mesa que construí yo solo con mis propias manos -dijo Nik fingiendo estar dolido.

-Sí, estoy aquí usándote a ti y a tu cuerpo para el sexo -dijo Caroline sarcásticamente.

-¡Lo sabía! Vosotras las chicas Americanas sois todas iguales.

-No te he hecho hacer nada que tú no quisieras.

-Ni tú lo hiciste. ¿Podemos ver adonde nos lleva esto?

-¡Entonces deja de intentar follarme en tu cocina!

-¿Querrías que moviésemos esto a la habitación?

-¡Nik!

-Bien, bien. Es solo que no se hacia dónde va esto. No quiero prometerte algo que no puedo hacer.

-Bueno, tú estabas bien haciéndomelo en la mesa.

-No te estabas quejando, aunque ahora que hemos conseguido sacar eso del camino podemos hablar como personas normales.

-¿Es que todas las conversaciones empiezan con sexo?

-¿Lo quieres?

Caroline miró hacia abajo y después hacia él. Ella se levantó y caminó hacia él. Nik apartó más la silla como si fuese a levantarse. Caroline lo detuvo y se sentó a horcajadas encima de él. Los ojos de ella buscaban los suyos, colocando una de las manos en sus hombros.

-Me gustas Nik, no me hagas daño.

Nik puso un mechón de su pelo rubio detrás de su oreja. Pasó su pulgar por su mejilla.

-Intentaré no hacerlo.

_**WHYB**_

Elijah entró en su oficina en Londres. Se sentó en su mesa y miró la correspondencia de su mesa. Las estaba volteando rápidamente, pero se detuvo en una. Era una carta con sello de Australia. Miró hacia el nombre de la dirección de envío. Beowulf. Elijah sonrió y rápidamente abrió la carta. Era una carta de su hermano mayor Finn. Nadie había oído de él en años. Sabía que era Finn por el nombre. Beowulf era una de las historias que ellos leían cuando eran jóvenes y Finn siempre se creyó el Rey Frisian del libro, "La Lucha en Finnsburg." Estaba contento de que él aún se acordase. Elijah leyó la carta rápidamente.

Finn aún estaba viviendo con Sage en Australia. Sage hacia lucha de jaula mientras Finn trabajaba en un barco. Él decía que había enviado cartas a su casa pero nunca recibía una respuesta. Él casi se dio por vencido, excepto Sage quien miró en internet y encontró información sobre el bufete de abogados de Elijah. Finn decidió que lo intentaría una vez más. Elijah sonrió. Parecía que ser un abogado en un prominente bufete en Londres tenía sus ventajas. Niklaus también lo encontró así.

Elijah vio que había un número de teléfono y alcanzó su teléfono. No había hablado con Finn en años. Estaba ansioso y nervioso.

De repente, la puerta de su oficina se abrió de golpe. Elijah levantó los ojos y ahí de pie estaba su padre. Mikael.

-Hola padre, no hay necesidad de dramas aquí -dijo Elijah dejando su teléfono.

-¿Dónde está ella? ¡Donde la has llevado! -demandó Mikael.

-Como su abogado no puedo decirte donde está mi cliente, como ella específicamente declaró, no quería que tú tuvieses esa información.

-¡Ella es mi hija! Tengo el derecho a saber dónde está.

-Está a salvo, está bien y feliz, lejos de ti.

-¿Por qué estás tan empeñado en destruir a esta familia? ¿No ha hecho ya suficiente tu hermano?

-¿A qué hermano te estas refiriendo? ¿El que huyo de ti porque no podía soportarte, o al que le cortaste el dinero y lo dejaste con los lobos? Tengo varios.

-¡Eres mi hijo!

-Sí, lo soy padre. Pero también soy el abogado de Rebekah. Y ella expresó claramente que no quería hacer nada contigo.

-¿Sabes lo que le estás haciendo a tu madre?

-Mi madre es una alcohólica y una borracha, dudo mucho que se haya dado cuenta de que Rebekah se ha ido. Ahora tengo trabajo que hacer, ahora vete.

-Estás cometiendo un error.

-No, el único error que he cometido es seguirte el rollo durante todo este tiempo. ¿Creías que se quedaría una vez que descubriese lo que le hiciste a nuestro hermano Niklaus? ¿Cómo le cortaste el dinero dejándolo sin un céntimo? ¿Cómo guardabas todas las cartas que él le enviaba?

-Era por su propio bien.

-¿Qué hay de Finn? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que nos había escrito? ¿Oh no estabas esperando que uno fueras tú? No padre, eres tú el que ha destruido esta familia. Solo estoy intentando traerlos de vuelta otra vez. Ahora vete.

Mikael cerró los puños con rabia.

-Te arrepentirás de esto -Mikael salió enfurecido.

Elijah agitó la mano en el aire mientras salía de su oficina. Cogió su teléfono otra vez y marcó el número de su hermana.

-¡Elijah! -Rebekah respondió.

-Hola hermana, tengo buenas y malas noticias.

-¿No puedes tener nunca solo buenas noticias?

-Bueno, las malas noticias acaban de salir furiosas de mi oficina.

-Ugh, ¿él otra vez?

-Sí, está muy insistente en saber dónde estás hermana. Te va a perseguir hasta que te encuentre.

-Bueno, puedo seguir intentándolo. No quiero que sepa dónde estoy.

-No lo sabrá. He transferido parte de tu dinero a una cuenta en Nueva York para ti. No sabrá que estás ahí hasta que hagas una retirada de dinero.

-Él y sus amigos de la Interpol. Desearía que parase. ¿Por qué no está persiguiendo a Finn o Nik así?

-Hablando de Finn he recibido una carta suya. Aparentemente está en Australia.

-¿Está con los canguros?

-Sí, aún está ahí con Sage. Está trabajando en un barco, y es feliz. Dice que te escribió varias cartas, pero tú nunca las contestabas.

-¡Mikael otra vez! ¡Lo odio Elijah! De verdad que lo hago.

-Está bien hermana. Voy a llamarlo y ver cómo le va.

-Vi a Nik. Está bien. Nos echa de menos. De verdad es un bombero.

-Está bien escucharlo. Estoy contento de que estés feliz.

-Deberías venir y visitarlo.

-No puedo, sabes que Mikael me seguirá si me voy. Entonces él sabría donde estáis tú y Niklaus.

-Bien. Quizás podamos encontrarnos en Australia entonces.

-Quizás.

-Oh, me están llamando para la fotografía, tengo que ir. Hablaré contigo después.

-Cuídate Rebekah.

-¡Adiós!

_**WHYB**_

Mikael estaba en el teléfono con su amigo de la Interpol.

-¿Has encontrado ya a mi hija? -pidió Mikael.

-Hemos rastreado su pasaporte. Esta modelando en América. La agencia no nos dará ninguna información sobre esto.

-¿Dónde está de América? Es un país bastante grande.

-Indica que ingresó en el JFK de Nueva York. No tenemos ninguna información de donde se está quedando o de si sigue ahí. Podría haber tomado otro vuelo que conectase con otro estado.

-¿Qué hay de sus tarjetas de crédito?

-Ninguna actividad, ha debido usar efectivo o alguien está pagando por ella.

-Bien, mantenme informado.

-Oh, deberías saberlo, tu otro hijo también está en Nueva York.

-¿Finn?

-No, Niklaus. Trabaja en la ciudad de Nueva York como bombero.

-Niklaus no es mi hijo. Rebekah está ahí, estoy seguro de ello. No hubiese viajado ahí sin ninguna razón. Voy a ir a Nueva York.

_**WHYB**_

Caroline se puso el vestido y subió la cremallera en su espalda. Nik la observaba desde su cama.

-Pasa aquí la noche, amor -dijo Nik mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Algunos de nosotros tenemos que trabajar mañana.

-Estoy libre el sábado, ¿entonces pasas la noche aquí?

-Tal vez.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para convencerte? -dijo Nik mientras se deslizaba mas cerca de ella.

-Te lo tienes que ganar -dijo Caroline mientras salía de la habitación.

Nik suspiró, se levantó de la cama y se puso los pantalones. Buscó su camiseta que estaba en el suelo del vestíbulo. La cogió y vio a Caroline en su estudio improvisado. La encontró de pie en mitad de la habitación impresionada. Había bocetos, cuadros y acuarelas dispersados. Vio algunos bocetos en la mesa y los cogió. Eran de ella. Estaba sorprendida de que incluso la hubiese dibujado. Miró hacia abajo y cogió otro boceto, y era Rebekah. Caroline sonrió. Notó un brazo deslizarse alrededor de su cintura y miró hacia Nik que la estaba viendo.

-¿Hiciste tú esto? -preguntó Caroline.

-Sí, lo hago en mi tiempo libre.

-Realmente tienes talento.

-Bueno, el tema era realmente hermoso -Nik susurró en su oído, causando que ella se estremeciese-. ¿Frío?

-No.

-¿Estas segura? -Nik empezó a besar su cuello.

-Si sigues así, nunca me iré.

-Entonces no lo hagas, has estado viniendo toda la semana, quédate esta noche.

-Tengo que trabajar mañana, no todos nosotros podemos ser bomberos soñolientos.

-Estoy lejos de ser soñoliento amor.

-Puedo decirlo -Caroline se dio la vuelta para encararlo-. ¿Eso es en todo lo que piensas?

-Cuando tú estás alrededor sí.

Caroline se apartó de él y fue a ver el resto de su estudio. Nik la siguió.

-Ponte la camiseta, soy demasiado lista para dejarme seducir por ti.

-Eso es por lo que me gustas.

Caroline sonrió y vio a Nik ponerse la camiseta, tapando su esbelto cuerpo.

-¿Hablaste con tu hermana?

-Lo intenté, aún está furiosa.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de importante ese collar?

-Es algo entre Rebekah y yo.

-Está bien, bueno ¿puedes decirle que pare de comerme la cabeza cada vez que me ve? Actúa como si le hubiese ahogado a su gatito y la hubiese apuñalado por la espalda o algo.

-Bueno. Intentaré hablar con ella un poco más, pero no prometo nada.

-No te ofendas pero tu hermana puede ser una verdadera perra cuando quiere.

-Lo sé, siento que sea así contigo.

-Viene con el trabajo -Caroline se encogió de hombros mientras volvía a mirar los cuadros. Ella dejó caer el cuaderno de dibujo al suelo. Nik se inclinó para recogerlo y su camiseta se levantó. Caroline se estiró y tocó la cicatriz de su espalda.

-¿Qué te pasó aquí? -preguntó Caroline.

Nik se levantó y se bajó la camiseta. Ella sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba.

-Me caí sobre una vitrina -dijo Nik sin ninguna emoción.

-Oh dios mío.

-Fue hace tiempo.

-¿Cómo de grande era?

-¿La vitrina?

-Porque las tienes por toda la espalda.

-Pensaba que a las chicas os gustaban los chicos con cicatrices.

-Solo me preguntaba cómo te las habías hecho:

-Es tarde, te llevaré de vuelta -Nik se fue de la habitación para coger las llaves dejando a Caroline confundida.

_**WHYB**_

Caroline se dirigió a la sesión de fotos. Vio a Rebekah con un vestido de alta costura lisonjeado por el estilista y el maquillador. Rebekah los despidió con un gesto. Caroline caminó hacia el fotógrafo para ver cómo iban las cosas. Rebekah se dirigió hacia Caroline.

-Parece que le gustas a mi hermano. Ha pedido si puedo ser civilizada contigo.

-Gracias.

-No te pongas demasiado cómoda, se deshará de ti una vez que se haya aburrido.

-¿Entonces porque se molestaría en ser amable conmigo?

-Porque nunca ha pedido mucho. Me estoy comportando bien contigo.

-Ya -dijo Caroline sarcásticamente.

-Solo porque te está follando no te hace especial.

-Dios, ¿celosa?

-Difícilmente. Nik no tiene relaciones. La ultima puta que lo intentó, terminó siendo expulsada de la escuela, y se lo merecía.

-Lo pillo, quieres proteger a tu hermano y todo, pero no tienes que ser una perra conmigo. No te lo estoy robando.

-¡Cállate! ¡No sabes nada! ¡No sabes nada de nosotros!

Rebekah salió furiosa con el estilista y el maquillador persiguiéndola. Caroline suspiró. Este día no iba mejorando.

_**WHYB**_

Kol entró en la oficina de su hermano, sentándose en la silla delante de su mesa, apoyando el pie en la mesa. Elijah paró de leer el expediente en el que estaba trabajando y miró hacia su hermano pequeño.

-¿Hay alguna razón por la que estés aquí, Kol? -preguntó Elijah.

-Quiero librarme de padre, como Rebekah.

-Kol, ya hemos pasado por esto, no puedes emanciparte de nuestros padres. Rebekah tiene la capacidad financiera para ser independiente de ellos. Eso y que padre le estaba reteniendo el dinero.

-Bueno, ¿puedo quedarme contigo entonces?

-Kol, vuelve a la universidad, consigue un título, haz algo con tu vida.

-¿Cómo sé que no me cortará el dinero como hizo con Nik?

-Tú no, pero si lo hace, intentare ayudarte a terminar la universidad.

-¿Dónde está Rebekah? ¿Ha encontrado a Nik?

-Está bien, está a salvo. Mikael aún no sabe dónde está. Pero pronto la encontrara. Y si ha encontrado a Nik.

-Deberíamos tener una reunión.

-La tendremos, también he escuchado de Finn.

-¿Dónde está él?

-Está bien, aun esta con Sage, viviendo en Australia. Ha estado enviándonos cartas durante años, pero nuestro padre se aseguraba de que no recibiésemos ninguna.

-¿Por qué haría eso?

-¿Ese es Mikael recuerdas? Con él siempre es sobre control. Finn me encontró online, me escribió usando la dirección del bufete de abogados. Hablé con él por teléfono. Quiere vernos, nos echa de menos.

-Voy a ir a Australia.

-No Kol, no puedes, al menos no aun. Mikael te seguirá y sabrá donde está Finn.

-¿Entonces cuando? ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

-La obsesión de Mikael con controlarnos será su ruina. Estoy hablando con Finn sobre reunirnos en un país cercano.

-He oído que Baili está bien en esta época del año.

-Kol, vuelve antes de que alguien note que te has marchado.

-¿Cómo escapaste de él?

-Crecí.

_**WHYB**_

Caroline se dirigió hacia Rebekah quien se estaba preparando para fotografiarse.

-Si sigues actuando así, conseguirás una mala reputación y nadie querrá trabajar contigo -dijo Caroline.

-Estoy bien.

-Lo que sea, deja el equipaje en la puerta y haz tu trabajo.

-Bien.

_**WHYB**_

Unas horas después, unos vestidos y un cambio de peinado más tarde, Rebekah estaba en la silla de maquillaje quitándose el maquillaje. Se cambió con su ropa normal. Caroline caminó hacia ella.

-Mañana tienes otra fotografía a las 7am. ¿Necesitas un coche para llegar hasta allí?

-Sí.

-De acuerdo entonces.

-¿Caroline?

-¿Si?

-No importa.

-Mira, realmente me gusta Nik, y a él le gusto, así que vas a tener que supéralo por ahora. Estamos atascadas trabajando juntas.

-¿Sabes que solo lo he visto dos veces des de que estoy aquí? ¿Y cuantas veces lo has visto tú?

-Estás ocupada con las fotografías, y él está trabajando en horas extrañas. No puedes culparlo.

-No lo hago, te culpo a ti.

-Bueno, pues no deberías. Los dos tenéis vidas ocupadas, ¿por qué no intentas verlo entonces?

-Porque está ocupado follándote a ti.

-¡Argh! ¡Porque me molesto siquiera! ¡Eres tan molesta! ¡Nik tenía toda la razón sobre ti!

-¡No sabes nada de mi ni de él!

-¡Se lo suficiente para saber que tiene a una hermana malcriada!

-¡No sabes nada! ¡No tienes ni idea por lo que he pasado, por lo que él ha pasado! ¡No sabes nada!

-Sé que fue empujado a una vitrina que le dejo cicatrices por toda la espalda.

El cuerpo de Rebekah se puso rígido y su rostro estaba en shock.

-¿Te dijo quién se lo hizo? -preguntó Rebekah.

-No lo dijo.

Rebekah se levantó y cogió su bolso. Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, manteniendo la cabeza baja mientras las lágrimas empezaban a formarse en sus ojos.

_**WHYB**_

Nik estaba en el parque de bomberos cuando sonó el timbre. Fue a responder y vio a Rebekah ahí de pie. Podría decir que ella había estado llorando.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Nik.

-¡Lo siento! -Rebekah gritó y corrió a sus brazos.

-Está bien, está bien -Nik sujetó a su hermana que estaba llorando y le acarició el pelo.

-¡Es mi culpa, yo no quería!

-Está bien, no es tu culpa.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Es mi culpa que él te empujara, lo siento!

-Rebekah ya habíamos superado esto. No es tu culpa. Nunca fue tu culpa.

-Estaba ahí Nik, vi cómo te hacia eso. Y no pude pararlo.

-Ahora ya está, eres libre de él, los dos lo somos.

-¿Por cuánto?

-Siempre te protegeré, como cuando éramos críos.

-Siempre y para siempre.

_**WHYB**_

Mikael se detuvo fuera del parque de bomberos cuando vio a Rebekah correr hacia dentro. Miró hacia el edificio y hacia el nombre de la calle.

-Al fin te encontré.


	4. Capítulo 4

_**La historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes, yo solo estoy haciendo la traducción.**_

**¡Hola! Sé que no tiene excusa el hecho de que haya tardado tanto en subir un nuevo capítulo por eso me he pasado todo el fin de semana con fanfiction. Por lo que aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo.**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Caroline apareció en casa de Nik con una pequeña bolsa de viaje para pasar ahí la noche. Tocó el timbre y esperó. No hubo respuesta. Volvió a tocar a otra vez y se preguntó qué es lo que estaba haciendo. Miró alrededor y vio que su coche tampoco estaba. Cogió su teléfono y lo llamó.

-Hola amor.

-Nik, ábreme, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Nik cerró los ojos al darse cuenta de que Caroline estaba en su casa. Él estaba en la habitación de hotel de Rebekah cuidando de ella. Había estado así durante unos días. Él tenía que cancelar la cena con Caroline y se le olvidó de que la había invitado a pasar la noche con él.

-Estoy con Rebekah en su habitación de hotel. Está pasando por una situación difícil.

Caroline suspiró. Cogió su bolsa y se dio la vuelta. No tendría que haber confiado tan pronto en él. Ella bromeó acerca de conseguir una bolsa de viaje para ir a pasar la noche, y ahí estaba ella, dispuesta y deseosa por él. Hablando del karma, venía a morderle el culo.

-Lo siento Caroline, es solo que estos días han sido un poco confusos. Lo siento. No quería olvidarlo. Me puedo ir ahora y estar ahí pronto.

-No, está bien, voy a volver a casa, quédate con ella.

-Caroline…

-Te llamaré después –dijo Caroline antes de colgar.

_**WHYB**_

Nik suspiró y volvió a mirar a su hermana que estaba en la cama. Se sentó en la cama junto a ella. Vio que estaba dormida. Rebekah estaba soñando con momentos más felices. Ella y Nik eran niños y estaban jugando en la casa de sus padres. Elijah estaba lejos, en la escuela y Finn había huído. Kol estaba tomando sus clases de piano en el otro lado de la casa, o más bien mansión. Henry estaba dormido en su cuna en el piso de arriba.

-¡No quiero jugar a los policías y bomberos! –lloriqueó Becca.

-¡Antes jugué con tus muñecas! –se quejó Nik.

-¿Pero, por qué siempre tienes tú el camión de bomberos?

-¡Por qué es mi camión de bomberos!

-¡Entonces espera hasta que acabe Kol! ¡No quiero jugar más a esto!

Los dos dejaron de quejarse cuando escucharon a sus padres gritar. Rebekah se tapó los oídos y cerró los ojos. Nik se levantó y la abrazó.

-¡Haz que paren! –chilló Rebekah.

Las peleas de sus padres empezaron a ser cada vez más regulares. Empezó después de que a Nik le extirparan las amígdalas, y cada vez era peor y peor. Él cerró los ojos e intentó no escuchar. Hubo un golpe en el pasillo, un vaso se estampó contra el suelo. Los dos hermanos se encogieron ante el sonido.

-¡Decídete Ester! –gritó Mikael.

-¡Todos son mis hijos!

-No lo son. ¡No son todos mis hijos!

-Por favor, ¡se razonable!

-¡No quedaré como un tonto nunca más ni por tu culpa ni por la de nadie!

-Nadie lo tiene que saber.

-¿Nadie lo tiene que saber? ¡Yo lo sabré! ¡Sabré exactamente lo que hiciste cada vez que lo mire a la cara! Ahora, ¿vas a ayudar a que esta familia se mantenga unida?

-Amo a mis hijos, a todos ellos.

-Bien, ¡entonces permanece fuera de mi camino!

Mikael salió furioso y se encaminó hacia el cuarto en el que se encontraban Nik y Rebekah jugado. Ester intentó no llorar, y se levantó y fue hasta el otro lado de la casa donde Kol estaba tomando sus clases de piano.

-Se ha detenido, se han detenido –dijo Nik mientras apartaba las manos de Rebekah de sus ojos.

-¿Por qué tienen que gritarse así?

-No lo sé, desearía que se detuvieran.

-Yo también.

Mikael irrumpió en el cuarto.

-Aquí estás –dijo Mikael mientras se acercaba a ellos.

Alcanzó y cogió el brazo de Rebekah apartándola. Rebekah chilló.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Nik.

-¡Vas a hacer las maletas y te vas a ir al internado mañana! –gritó Mikael.

-¿Por qué?

-¡No me cuestiones chico!

-Sí, padre –Nik miro hacia el suelo.

-¡No uses ese tono conmigo! –Mikael soltó el brazo de Rebekah.

Rebekah empezó a llorar y vio como Mikael abofeteo a Nik en la cara. Nik cayó de espaldas al suelo. Miró a su padre con miedo en los ojos. Nunca había estado tan asustado de su padre como ahora. Mikael levantó a Nik por el cuello y lo miró.

-No eres hijo mío –Mikael lanzó a Nik contra la vitrina de cristal que estaba detrás de él.

El cuerpo de Nik cayó hacia delante en el suelo. Sangre y cristales cubrían el suelo. Rebekah estaba congelada incapaz de moverse. Vio como Mikael se acercaba al cuerpo de Nik que estaba tendido en el suelo. Nik miró a su padre. No entendía porque su padre estaba haciendo eso. Sintió los vidrios rotos en su espalda, y le dolía al moverse. Rebekah vio como Mikael se agachó.

-No dejaré que destruyas a esta familia.

Rebekah buscó por los alrededores y cogió el camión de bomberos de juguete.

-¡Déjalo en paz! –gritó Rebekah mientras corría para golpear a Mikael en la cabeza con el camión de bomberos.

Mikael cayó de espaldas. El camión se rompió en varios trozos y cayó al suelo. Levantó el brazo y se tocó la cabeza, y vio sangre. Rebekah estaba delante de él. Protegería a su hermano.

-¿Así es como me pagas? –Mikael arremetió contra ella.

Rebekah se levantó del suelo.

-¿Lanzándome tus juguetes? ¿Juguetes que compré para ti? –dijo Mikael mientras la sacudía.

-Déjala –dijo Nik.

Mikael se volvió hacia Nik mientras éste seguía en el suelo.

-Muchacho desgraciado. ¿Tú le enseñaste esto, verdad? ¿A ser irrespetuosa?

-Detente –consiguió decir Nik.

-Es la hora de enseñarte algunos modales chico –Mikael cogió a Nik por su camisa.

Rebekah corrió hacia él pateando su pierna.

-¡Déjalo en paz! ¡Deja a mi hermano en paz! –gritó Rebekah.

Mikael dejó a Nik en el suelo y la a ella empujó al suelo.

-¡Vas a cuidar tus modeles y a respetarme! ¡Soy tu padre! –gritó Mikael.

-¡Eres un abusón! –gritó Rebekah.

-La has puesto en mi contra –dijo Mikael fulminando a Nik con la mirada.

-Padre, por favor.

Mikael estaba lleno de rabia cuando escuchó como usaba esa palabra. Padre. Él no era su padre. Era un tonto, un chiste. Y Niklaus era un recordatorio constante de ello. Se sacó su cinturón y golpeó a Nik muy fuerte. Nik gritó.

-¡Detente! –gritó Rebekah mientras se levantaba.

-¡Silencio, o serás la siguiente! –gritó Mikael.

Rebekah se quedó ahí contemplando durante un momento. Nunca había sido golpeada con un cinturón antes. Dio un paso hacia delante.

-No Rebekah –dijo Nik.

Rebekah se quedó ahí viendo como Mikael golpeaba el cuerpo de Nik una y otra vez con su cinturón. Lloró mientras miraba, sin poder hacer nada para detenerlo. Vio como la camisa de Nik se enrollaba por los latigazos del cinturón.

-Vas a respetarme chico, y esto te servirá como recordatorio.

Mikael cogió un vidrio roto y grabó la letra M en la espalda de Nik. Nik estaba cansado y agotado por el cinturón, sintió el cristal en su piel. Sus ojos se abrieron del dolor, pero entonces se desmayó. Mikael tiró el cristal rotó a un lado y se levantó para irse como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Rebekah inmediatamente se lanzó hacia él.

-¡Nik! ¿Nik estás bien? –chilló Rebekah.

Levantó la vista y vio a su madre de pie en la puerta.

-¡Madre! ¡Ayúdanos!

Ester se quedó ahí de pie durante un momento y se dio la vuelta alejándose.

-¿Madre? –gritó Rebekah.

Rebekah miro el cuerpo de Nik. Estaba cubierto de vidrios y sangre. Vio la M en su espalda y estaba sangrando. No sabía qué hacer.

-¡Kol! –gritó Rebekah.

Kol la escuchó mientras volvía a su habitación. Escuchó gritar a Rebekah y se encaminó hasta el cuarto. Se detuvo en la puerta cuando vio a Nik tendido ahí y a Rebekah llorando.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Kol.

-Padre, estaba muy enfadado, no sé por qué. Vino aquí muy enfadado con Nik.

-Tenemos que detener el sangrado –Kol se arrancó la manga de su camiseta y cubrió la M sangrante.

-Madre sabe lo que hizo, pero no quiso ayudarnos, ¡se fue!

-Becca tranquilízate, por favor. Tenemos que coger el kit de primeros auxilios, y tenemos que llevarlo a su habitación.

Rebekah asintió. Kol se puso de pie y levantó a Nik colocándolo en su espalda. Rebekah cogió el camión de bomberos hecho añicos y se fue hasta la puerta y miró alrededor. Vio que no había nadie y sacudió la mano para que Kol le siguiera. Kol cargó con Nik hasta su habitación y lo dejó ahí. Rebekah entró corriendo en la habitación con el kit de primeros auxilios.

-Padre siempre ha tenido mal carácter, pero esto es escalofriante –dijo Kol.

-Siempre está furioso con Nik.

-No pensemos en él ahora.

Kol miró la espalda de su hermano, los moratones estaban empezando a formarse. Sacó el trozó de cristal roto de su espalda mientras Rebekah limpiaba con un paño la cara de Nik.

-Me hizo ver cómo le hacía esto –dijo Rebekah.

-¿Qué?

-Lanzó a Nik contra la vitrina de cristal, estaba asustada, quería protegerlo, lo golpee con el camión de bomberos de Nik. Lo hice sangrar.

-¡Rebekah! ¡Cómo pudiste ser tan descuidada!

-¡Le estaba haciendo daño! Estaba furioso, y continuo golpeándolo con el cinturón. Dijo que sería la siguiente sino lo escuchaba. Pero Nik me dijo que no. Es mi culpa.

-No es tu culpa. Padre estaba enfadado.

-Le odio.

-Rebekah, no digas eso. No vamos a hablar de so ahora. Tenemos que ayudar a Nik.

Los dos hermanos limpiaron las heridas de Nik y colocaron vendajes en ellas. Rebekah incluso abrió sus tiritas de Bob Esponja para Nik. Los dos se sentaron a cada lado de Nik vigilándolo.

-Va a hacer que Nik se vaya –dijo Rebekah.

-¿Qué?

-Va a hacer que Nik se vaya al internado.

-Pero no es lo suficientemente mayor. Elijah tenía 12 años cuando se fue.

-Se lo van a llevar mañana.

Kol miró a su hermano.

-Al menos estará con Elijah –dijo Kol.

-Eso nos deja a nosotros dos.

-Tenemos que mantenernos unidos, nos protegeremos el uno al otro –Kol alcanzó y sujetó la mano de Rebekah.

-Estoy asustada Kol.

-Yo también.

Los dos hermanos se quedaron dormidos al lado de Nik. La mañana llegó, y Rebekah fue la primera en despertarse. Miró alrededor del cuarto y vio a sus dos hermanos durmiendo. Se levantó de la cama y miró por la ventana. Vio el coche acercarse a la casa. El mismo coche que se había llevado a Elijah.

-¡Kol! ¡Levántate! –gritó Rebekah.

-¡Es demasiado pronto! –se quejó Kol.

-¡Están aquí para llevarse a Nik!

-¿Qué? –Kol saltó de la cama.

-El coche, ¡es el mismo que se llevó a Elijah!

-¡Tenemos que ayudarlo a empaquetar!

Kol sacó una de las maletas de viaje de Nik. Abrió los cajones de Nik y empezó a meter ropa dentro.

-Becca, vacía tu hucha de cerdito, y trae mi caja que está encima de la cómoda de mi habitación.

Kol metió más ropa y calcetines. Sacó otra maleta y lanzó más ropa dentro. Rebekah corrió a su cuarto y cogió su hucha de cerdito y su estuche de lápices que estaba escondido en su cómoda. Corrió a la habitación de Kol y cogió la caja. Volvió al cuarto de Nik.

-Tenemos que esconderlo en algún sitio donde padre no pueda encontrarlo –dijo Kol.

Rebekah sacó un calcetín y metió el dinero de la caja de Kol y de su estuche de lápices en él. Sacó otro calcetín e hizo una bola con ellos metiéndolos en la maleta. Miro su hucha de cerdito llena de efectivo. Sacó su cabeza.

-Nuestro hermano no necesita efectivo.

Rebekah estrelló el cerdo de cerámica contra el suelo. Se hizo añicos y todo el efectivo cayó al suelo, se inclinó y sacó los largos billetes que tenía.

-¿De dónde has sacado eso? –preguntó Kol.

-Es mío, y voy a dárselo a Nik, si alguna vez quiere volver a casa, podrá –Rebekah enrolló los billetes con cuidado.

Kol sacó una nueva camiseta para vestir a Nik. Le puso unos calcetines nuevos y Rebekah escondió los billetes en su calcetín. Le puso los zapatos y los ató con cuidado tal y como él le había enseñado. Fue hasta el camión de bomberos roto y sacó la pieza de metal que sobresalía. Sacó la cinta de su vestido y la abrochó en la pieza de metal. La cinta blanca tenia salpicaduras de la sangre de Nik. Se sentía culpable por romper el camión de bomberos de Nik y decidió que le compraría uno nuevo por Navidad.

-Nik despierta, despierta –dijo Rebekah mientras movía su almohada.

-Duele –dijo Nik.

-Están viniendo a por ti. El coche está aquí.

-¿Tan pronto?

-Sí, levántate.

Kol ayudó a Nik a sentarse en la cama y desabrochó su camisa. Rebekah le colocó el collar. Fue hasta su armario y sacó la chaqueta para él. Lo ayudaron a colocarse la chaqueta y vieron como hacia una mueca de dolor mientras se la ponía.

-Mis zapatos se sienten raros –dijo Nik.

-He puesto 50 libras ahí. Por si alguna vez necesitas ayuda para irte de la escuela –dijo Rebekah.

-El resto está en el calcetín de tu maleta –añadió Kol.

Nik miró a sus dos hermanos. No sabía que decir. Podía decir que se ocuparon de él por la noche.

-Gracias –dijo Nik.

-Te echaremos de menos –dijo Kol.

-Os echaré de menos a los dos –dijo Nik.

-Elijah estará ahí, puede cuidarte –dijo Rebekah.

-Cuida de ella, Kol. Sabes cómo puedes ponerse padre –dijo Nik.

-No te preocupes. La cuidaré. Quizás es mejor que no estés aquí. Padre está de malhumor estos días –dijo Kol.

-Y cuídate Rebekah. No molestes mucho a Kol. Escribidme, los dos –dijo NIk.

-Por supuesto. Lo siento, rompí tu camión de bomberos –dijo Rebekah.

-Está bien, es solo un juguete –dijo Nik.

-Hice un collar para ti, del camión de bomberos –dijo Rebekah.

Nik miró el collar y sonrió.

-Me encanta –dijo Nik.

-Prométeme que lo llevarás, que no te lo quitarás –dijo Rebekah.

-Lo prometo –dijo Nik.

-Quizás padre me envié a mí el año que viene, entonces podremos estar todos juntos –dijo Kol.

-¿Qué hay de mí? Estaré sola aquí –dijo Rebakah.

-Aun tienes a Henry –dijo Kol.

-¡Es un bebé! –dijo Rebekah.

-¡Como tú! –dijo Kol.

-¡No lo soy! –gritó Rebekah.

-¡Hey, parad! Ya no estaré más aquí, por favor cuidaros el uno al otro –dijo Nik.

-Lo haremos –dijeron los dos.

-Odio que te envíen lejos –dijo Rebekah.

-Los cambios de humor de padre se están volviendo cada vez más peligrosos –añadió Kol.

-No sé porque padre está tan furioso conmigo. ¿Es por qué mi pelo con es como el suyo? ¿Es por qué nunca hago lo que dice? –preguntó Nik.

-No importa, estarás de vuelta por Navidad en unos meses –dijo Kol.

-Sí, Navidad, podemos estar todos juntos otra vez –sintió Rebekah.

-Juntos otra vez –sonrió Nik.

Rebekah apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Nik y Kol se apoyó contra Nik.

-Estaremos aquí cuando vuelvas hermano –dijo Kol.

-Por siempre y para siempre –dijo Rebekah.

-Por siempre y para siempre –dijo los dos hermanos al unísono.

La puerta se abrió y apareció Mikael. Rebekah gritó.

_**WHYB**_

Rebekah gritó a la vez que sus ojos se abrían. Jadeando en busca de aire vio a Caroline sentada en una silla cerca de ella.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? –preguntó Rebekah.

-Estoy vigilándote. Nik tuvo que ir a casa porque no se había duchado ni había comido.

-Aquí hay una ducha.

-Sí, pero no quería oler como una plumería. Además tiene un trabajo al que debe ir.

-Oh.

-Dijo que volvería para echarte un ojo.

-Bueno, estoy bien cómo puedes ver, ahora puedes irte.

-Lo que sea –dijo Caroline levantándose y recogiendo su bolso mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta-. Estabas hablando en tus sueños. ¿Quién es Mikael?

-Nadie.

-Bueno, parece que tú lo conoces bastante bien, no parabas de gritar su nombre.

-Es alguien que no quiero recordar.

-¿Qué te hizo?

-A mi nada, fue a Nik.

_**WHYB**_

Elijah estaba en su oficina hablando por teléfono con Finn.

-¿Qué hora es allí en Australia? –preguntó Elijah.

-No importa. He estado alejado de todos vosotros durante mucho tiempo. Cuéntame ¿que más me he perdido?

-Rebekah es una modelo ahora, si te lo puedes creer.

-Sage dijo que la había visto en Billboard, pensé que estaba loca.

-Es verdad, nuestra hermanita es una modelo. Está en la ciudad de Nueva York, junto a nuestro otro hermano Niklaus.

-¿Cómo está? ¿Está bien?

-Sí, está bien, y es feliz o eso parece. Rebekah es feliz de haberlo encontrado.

-Estoy contento de que ahora las cosas le vayan mejor. No es justo todo lo que le ha pasado, la manera en la que padre lo trataba.

-Todo está en el pasado. No puede hacernos daño nunca más.

-Entonces, quizás puedo volver a usar mi apellido otra vez.

-¿No lo estás usando?

-No, cuando me casé con Sage tomé su apellido, para que no pudiese encontrarme.

-¿De verdad? Nunca me hubiese imaginado que tomarías el apellido de una mujer.

-Hice todo lo posible para esconderme de él.

-Deberíamos reunirnos todos pronto. Kol sugirió Bali.

-¿Kol? ¿Cómo está?

-Igual, excepto porque ahora persigue chicas. Acaba de empezar la universidad, pero parece más interesado en las chicas que en estudiar.

-Mi hermano el casanova.

-No lo animes.

Elijah vio que había recibido un nuevo correo en su ordenador y lo abrió para verlo. Tenía a gente rastreando lo que hacía Mikael. El correo era de un investigador diciéndole que Mikael estaba de camino a Nueva York.

-Finn, te llamaré luego, parece que nuestro padre ha vuelto.

-Quiero ayudar.

_**WHYB**_

Caroline estaba viendo a Rebekah en otra sesión de fotos. Estaban en la piscina y Rebekah pretendía estar salpicando los alrededores con agua. Caroline se miró a sí misma y se dijo mentalmente que tenía que volver al gimnasio. Estaba muy al tanto cuando estaba cerca de Rebekah. Miró su teléfono y vio que no tenía ninguna llamada perdida. Mejor dicho ninguna llamada perdida se él. Vio que aun tenía el video de Tyler montando al suelo y todo lo demás. Decidió subirlo a su Facebook y a YouTube. Dentro de unos minutos, la gente estaría comentando el video. Se echó a reír.

_**WHYB**_

Kol volvió a la casa de sus padres. Dejó la universidad y fue a casa para ver que estaba haciendo su madre. Elijah le había pedido que le echara un ojo desde que su padre la había dejado. Kol sabía que pasaba algo. Entró en la vacía mansión. Llamó a su madre. No hubo respuesta.

Kol caminó por el pasillo y encontró a su madre en el estudio delante del fuego. Estaba lanzando papeles al fuego.

-¿Madre? ¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Kol.

-¿Kol? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Se supone que estás en la universidad!

Kol se acercó a su madre despacio. Antes su madre no era la borracha exuberante que es ahora. Antes estaba sobria y era lívida.

-Madre, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, espérame en la cocina, por favor.

-¿Qué estás haciendo madre?

-¡Kol, por favor!

Kol le arrebató los papeles de las manos y la empujó mientras ella intentaba cogerlos de nuevo.

-¡Devuélveme eso Kol! ¡No son para que los veas!

Kol rápidamente miro los papeles. Vio el nombre de su hermano Niklaus y el nombre de otro hombre que no conocía. Rápidamente leyó más antes de que su madre se los volviese a arrebatar y los lanzará al fuego.

-¿Qué quiere ese hombre de Nik? –preguntó Kol.

-Nada, ¡y nunca vas a contarle nada! –pidió Ester.

-¿Por qué?

-Algunas cosas es mejor dejarlas como están.

-¿Qué estás escondiendo?

-¡Nada!

Rápidamente Kol sacó su teléfono y le envió un mensaje a su hermano Elijah. Le envió el nombre porque sabía que lo olvidaría. Se lo envió a su hermano esperando que él pudiera saber más de ese hombre.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Ester.

-No pienso callarme sobre esto. No de la misma manera que nos hiciste callar a Rebekah y a mi sobre la manera en la que tratabas a Nik. ¡No nos mantendremos callados nunca más!

-Por favor, se pondrá muy furioso.

-¡Padre siempre está furioso! ¡Su enfado siempre va dirigido a Nik! ¡Y tú nunca hiciste nada para detenerlo! ¿Qué clase de madre eres tú?

-¡Kol!

-¡No! Entiendo porque Rebekah te dejó, ¡de hecho voy a hacer lo mismo!

-¡NO! ¡Kol! Por favor, ¡intenta entenderlo!

-¿Entender qué? ¿Que eres una borracha que prefiere encontrarse a sí misma en el fondo de una botella que ocuparse de su familia? No, no te molestes. Padre intentó controlarnos, pero solo hizo que huyéramos de vosotros dos.

-¡Esto es suficiente! ¡Soy tu madre!

-¡Entonces actúa como tal!

Kol se dio la vuelta para irse. No escuchó las súplicas de su madre mientras salía de la casa, nunca mirando atrás.

_**WHYB**_

Caroline entró en su apartamento después de un duro día de trabajo, la mayor parte lidiando con Rebekah. Llamó a Bonnie y a Elena, pero se encontró con el apartamento vacío. Caroline suspiró. Había echado de menos a sus mejores amigas, pero Bonnie estaba en medio de sus exámenes trimestrales, y Elena todavía estaba con el drama Stefan/Damon. Fue a su habitación a cambiarse. Decidió tomar un baño, así que se quitó la ropa y se puso su albornoz suave. Sonrió y recordó que la última vez que se lo puso fue cuando Nik hizo el paseo de la vergüenza. Se recogió en el pelo en un moño en lo alto de su cabeza y se dirigió al baño.

Caroline estaba pensando en el caro baño de burbujas que iba a usar cuando abrió la puerta. Gritó cuando vio que la bañera ya estaba siendo usada.

-¡Damon! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –gritó Caroline mientras cogía su albornoz y lo apretaba más contra su cuerpo.

-Tomar un baño, me gustan las burbujas, ¿y a ti?

Caroline cogió la botella del jabón de burbujas y vio que estaba vacío.

-¡Has utilizado mi jabón!

-Huele bien.

-¡Por eso lo compré! ¡Vete de aquí!

-Está bien –Damon empezó a levantarse y Caroline se cubrió los ojos.

-¿Me acercas una toalla? A menos que quieras echar un buen vistazo –Damon sonrió.

-¡Cógela tú mismo! –Caroline se dio la vuelta y se fue del baño.

Caroline volvió a su habitación y cogió el teléfono para llamar a Elena.

-Hola Care –respondió Elena.

-¡Elena! Damon está aquí en nuestro apartamento, en nuestra bañera, ¡usando MI jabón!

-¿Él que?

-¡Está aquí! ¡Siendo un completo idiota!

-Ugh, lo siento Caroline. Debe haber cogido mi bolso. ¡He estado buscándolo por todas partes!

-Bueno está aquí, ¡y está siendo realmente molesto!

-¡Estaré ahí tan pronto como sea posible! Oh, y ese video de Tyler que publicaste, ¡es increíble!

-¡Elena! ¡Solo ven aquí!

Caroline colgó y estaba enfadada. Otra vez no era su día, estaba cansada, Damon utilizó su jabón, y no sabía nada de Nik desde hacía días. Sabía que estaba cuidando de su hermana pero sintió que era dejada de lado otra vez. Siempre la dejaban de lado. Era un sentimiento que conocía muy bien.

El timbre sonó y fue a ver quién era. Se preguntó si era Elena, desde que su bolso había desaparecido y Damon lo había cogido.

-¡Elena! –Caroline abrió la puerta.

En su lugar estaba Nik, de pie sujetando una caja de donuts.

-Hola –dijo Nik.

-Hola –sonrió Caroline.

-Rubita, ¿Por qué hay flores en tus toallas? –preguntó Damon mientras salía, goteando, con una toalla alrededor de su cintura.

Caroline podía ver como cambiaba la mirada en la cara de Nik. Se dio cuenta de que era lo que parecía. Damon con una toalla, ella con el albornoz. Podía matar a Damon en ese mismo momento. Podía matar a Elena.

-¡No es lo que parece! –consiguió decir Caroline.

Nik se quedó ahí de pie durante un segundo inexpresivo. Damon miró por encima del hombro de Caroline.

-Oh donuts –dijo Damon.

-¡Cállate Damon! ¡Vete! ¡Elena no está aquí!

-¡Pero tu amigo tiene donuts!

-¡Cállate Damon!

-Oh, ¿no creerá que nos hemos enrollado verdad? ¡Porque claramente no lo hemos hecho! No esta vez. He estado ahí, ya lo he hecho. Es rubia de verdad, por si te lo estás preguntando.

Caroline quería matar a Damon por dejar que se le escapara eso. Ella y Damon se enrollaron, pero fue una noche de borrachera y fue justo después de que Tyler la dejara y Damon decidió que acabaría con todo el triángulo de Stefan/Elena/Damon. Dejó a Elena y se puso a beber. Caroline estaba borracha después de que la dejaran después de 3 años de estar acostándose. Juraron que nunca hablarían de ello. Se sintió mortificada.

Nik no dijo nada. Su rostro era inexpresivo, y sus ojos se habían vuelto fríos.

-Nim, no, no es lo que piensas –Caroline alcanzó a tocar su brazo.

Nik dejó la caja de donuts cuando ella le tocó. Se dio la vuelta para irse.

-¡No! ¡Espera! –lo llamó Caroline.

Damon cogió la caja de donuts del suelo y cerró la puerta del apartamento. Abrió la caja y sacó un donut. Se puso a olerlo y sonrió.

-Ah, mi tesoro.

**¿Qué os ha parecido?**


	5. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

-¡Nik! ¡Por favor! ¡Nik! –Caroline le siguió.

Nik no dijo nada mientras se dirigía hacia los escalones. Estaba muy enfadado, y cuando estaba enfadado sabía que podía perder el control. Tenía que alejarse de ella lo más lejos posible. Caroline estaba desesperada, así que saltó sobre su espalda. Sus brazos estaban alrededor de su cuello y sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Nik se detuvo. Ella podía sentir como se tensaba el cuerpo de él.

-No te enfades, no me dejes, por favor –dijo Caroline mientras lo sujetaba firmemente.

-No me toques –dijo Nik fríamente.

-Por favor, déjame explicártelo, entonces podrás enfadarte.

-¿Si no, no me dejarás irme?

-No.

-Bien.

Caroline soltó las piernas y se deslizó hasta el suelo. Mantuvo los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-¿Podrías al menos mirarme? –pregutnó Caroline.

Nik se dio la vuelta. Caroline podía ver que estaba enfadado. Tomó los brazos de ella y los apartó de su cuello, y soltó sus manos. No quería que lo tocara, no ahora mismo. Podría hacer algo que luego lamentara.

-Lo siento, no sabía que iba a estar ahí. Le robó el bolso a Elena y entró en el apartamento. Utilizó todo mi jabón de baño, me sorprendió. No pasó nada Nik, nada.

-¿Entonces como sabe que eres rubia natural? ¿Por qué insinuó que os habías acostado?

-Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo. Fue estúpido, estábamos borrachos, no significó nada.

-Esa es mi frase amor.

-¡Eso pasó antes de conocerte! A mí no me ves enfadándome por todas las chicas con las que te has acostado.

-¡Eso es porque no las traigo cerca de ti! ¡Nunca te faltaría el respeto de esa manera!

-Lo siento. ¡No podía controlar la situación!

-No puedo estar cerca de ti ahora misma. Estoy muy enfadado.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Nunca has estado en una situación en la que no tenías ningún control?

Caroline podía ver que había tocado un tema delicado. Por sus ojos pasó algo y él la empujó contra la pared, muy fuerte. Ella soltó un pequeño gemido.

-¡Me has hecho enfadar mucho! ¡No puedo estar cerca de ti ahora!

Nik cerró los ojos, e intentó calmar su respiración. Caroline lo miró. Ella colocó las manos en su pecho. Los ojos de él se abrieron de repente cuando le tocó.

-No –pidió Nik.

-¿Por qué?

-No te gustará lo que encuentres.

-No te tengo miedo.

-Deberías tenerlo.

-No me asusto fácilmente.

Nik vio eso como un reto. Sabía que tenía que asustarla. Era tan ingenua, tan inocente, tan perfecta. Nunca sería merecedor de ella. Sus labios se estamparon contra los de ella mientras la volvía a empujar contra la pared. Ella podía sentir como sus labios dominaban los de ella. Podía sentir sus manos abrir el albornoz. Podía sentir sus fuertes manos coger las suyas. Podía sentir como su cinturón rozaba su muslo. En un instante él la levantó, sus piernas alrededor de él. Pero esta vez, no estaba siendo dulce, estaba siendo duro, rápido, casi desesperado. Era frenético. Casi en pánico. Ella sintió como su piel se arañaba contra la pared violentamente. Pero no le importaba. Sintió sus labios en su cuello, chupando, mordiendo, casi como si estuviera intentando marcarla. Sus manos agarraban los hombros de él para sujetarse. Y entonces se acabó, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Nik se subió los pantalones y se colocó el cinturón. Le puso el albornoz a Caroline y la cubrió. No estaba segura de lo que había pasado. Él la miró a los ojos buscando una respuesta. Él no dijo nada y la besó en la frente antes de bajar los escalones. A Caroline le tomó un minuto recomponerse y se ajustó bien el albornoz. Volvió a su apartamento. Cerró la puerta de golpe cuando vio a Elena, a Damon y a Stefan.

-¡Caroline! –Elena corrió hacia ella-. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Parece que alguien ha tenido sexo desenfrenado –Damon se metió en la conversación.

-Damon, no es el momento –dijo Stefan.

-¿Estás bien Care? –preguntó Elena.

Caroline la miró y después a Stefan y a Damon. Damon estaba comiéndose otro donut.

-Sabes, no me importa vuestro drama, pero cuando me arrastráis a él, y hacéis que el chico que me gusta se vaya, ¡eso si que me importa! ¡Estoy cansada de vuestro estúpido triangulo de mierda! Todo el mundo a vuestro alrededor está harto. ¡Estoy cansada de esto! –gritó Caroline.

-¡Hey, si no puede aguantar lo sexy que soy, es su problema! –dijo Damon.

-¡No tenías que decirle que nos acostamos! –gritó Caroline.

Elena y Stefan miraron a Damon y a Caroline.

-¿Tú qué? –preguntó Elena.

-¡Gracias a ti, está muy enfadado conmigo! ¡No me hablará nunca más! –le gritó Caroline a Damon.

-¿Un donut? –sonrió Damon.

Caroline cogió la caja de donuts y empezó a lanzarse donuts a Damon.

-¿Aun sigues disfrutando de tus donuts? ¡Eres un maldito egoísta Damon! ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto? –gritó Caroline.

-¡Os acostasteis! –gritó Elena.

-¡Sí! –le gritó Damon-. Si, nos acostamos, estábamos los dos borrachos, Tyler la dejó y tú no te decidías entre mi hermano y yo! ¡Fue esa noche que me alejé de vosotros dos! Como si hubiese tenido sentido que me quedase.

-¿Cómo pudiste? –preguntó Elena.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Te estás acostando con mi hermano! –gritó Damon.

-¿Así que tú te acostaste con Caroline? –gritó Elena.

-¡Oh dios mío! ¡Esto no va sobre ti! ¡Esto va de como Damon la ha cagado con Nik! ¡Me estáis volviendo todos loca! –gritó Caroline mientras regresaba a su habitación.

**WHYB**

Caroline estaba hecha una bola en su cama con el pijama puesto. Quería que se acabará el día. Hubo un toque en la puerta. Suspiró.

-Care, soy yo, Bonnie. ¿Puedo entrar?

-Sí.

Bonnie entró con un bote de helado de Ben &amp; Jerry y dos cucharas.

-Te he traído helado –dijo Bonnie sentándose en la cama al lado de Caroline.

-Gracias –Caroline se sentó.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?

-No.

-Está bien, estoy aquí por si me necesitas.

-Es solo que, ¡por fin estaba yendo todo bien! Quiero decir, las cosas estaban mejorando para mí, y entonces todo se ha arruinado. Dios, ¿la he cagado verdad?

-No estoy segura de lo que estás hablando.

-Nik, el bombero que conocí.

-¿El que hizo el camino de la vergüenza el mismo día que te encontré en el rodeo?

-Sí, él, las cosas iban bien con él, y entonces Damon aparece en nuestra bañera.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué está en nuestra bañera? ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

-Tomándose un baño, ¡usando MI jabón de burbujas! ¡Argh podría matarlo! Salió del baño solo con una toalla cuando abrí la puerta y Nik me vio a mí con el albornoz, y por supuesto que pensó lo peor.

-¿Intentaste explicárselo? ¿Qué no pasó nada?

-Lo hice, pero Damon dejó caer que nos habíamos acostado.

-¿Tú qué?

-Ahora mismo no me juzgues. Elena ya lo ha hecho, ¡y aun así tiene su dramático triángulo amoroso!

-¿Cuándo sucedió?

-La noche que Tyler me dejó.

-Pero pensé que Damon estaba Elena esto, Elena lo otro.

-Lo estaba, pero fue la noche que se hartó y dijo a la mierda con todo, y la dejó. Nos emborrachamos y pasó.

-¿Pasó?

-Si, no lo recuerdo.

-¿Entonces como sabes que sucedió?

-Sucedió. Nos despertamos y juramos que nunca se lo diríamos a nadie y va y se lo dice a Nik y luego va a por un donut, como si no fuese anda.

-Damon es un idiota. Desearía que Elena escogiera a Stefan y acabara con esto. Pero si Nik no te escucha entonces no vale tu tiempo.

-¡Pero realmente me gusta! Argh, ¿Por qué siempre pasa esto?

-Caroline…

-No, quiero decir Elena tiene a dos chicos que la quieren. Nadie me escoge a mí. Tyler me dejó después de tres años. Es como si después de graduarse quisiera olvidar esa parte de su vida. Y finalmente encuentro a un chico que me quiere, y ahora se ha fastidiado todo.

-Caroline, si no va a intentar verte, no vale la pena. Bombero o no, está siendo un idiota, ¡y mereces más que eso!

-Siempre digo lo que no debo, siempre me acuesto con el chico demasiado pronto. Siempre lo fastidio.

-Caroline, detente. Ningún chico lo vale. Si no sabe lo afortunado que es de tenerte entonces no te merece. Hay como cinco millones de personas en la isla. La mitad de ellos son hombres. Tienes una gran selección para escoger. Vamos, el helado se está derritiendo.

-Gracias Bonnie –Caroline cogió la cuchara.

-Anímate Care.

**WHYB**

Caroline fue a la siguiente sesión de fotos, asegurándose de que todo iba bien. Vio a Rebekah ser adulada por el maquillador. Caroline decidió centrarse en su trabajo y alejar los pensamientos sobre Nik de su mente. Se acercó a la estilista y le dijo que Blair quería que se exhibieran unas prendas de alta costura. La estilista estuvo de acuerdo y tomó las prendas. Caroline se sacó la chaqueta y la dejó en una silla y empezó a sentirse segura con su trabajo.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

Caroline se dio la vuelta y vio a Rebekah ahí parada.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué le ha pasado a tu espalda? ¿A tu cuello? Estás amoratada. ¿Estuviste en las rebajas de Gucci?

-No –Caroline se acercó al espejo y al ver su espalda jadeó.

Había moratones en su espalda y un chupetón en su cuello. No lo había notado cuando se vistió esa mañana y salió corriendo. Tenía que maquillarse y coger el tren.

-¿Quién te hizo eso?

-Nadie –mintió Caroline.

-Mi hermano ha estado realmente intolerable estos días. Pensé que tenía que ver contigo.

-No estamos hablando exactamente.

-¿Te hizo esto?

-No –Caroline cogió su chaqueta y se la puso. Levantó el cuello de ésta y se cubrió el cuello.

-¿Entonces quién lo hizo? Mi hermano no golpea a las mujeres.

-Nunca dije que lo hizo él.

Rebekah entrecerró los ojos y se fue. Tomó su teléfono y llamó a su hermano.

-¿Si Rebekah? –dijo Nik molesto mientras estaba limpiando el camión de bomberos.

-Bueno, ahora sé la razón de tu malhumor.

-Estoy bastante ocupado trabajando. No todo el mundo tiene que estar de pie delante de una cámara y sonreír.

-¿Qué le hiciese? Tiene moratones en su espalda y en su cuello.

-No le hice nada. No la golpee si es lo que estás pensando.

-Bien, mi hermano tiene un extraño y raro fetiche. No necesito saberlo.

-¡Rebekah! ¡Eso no es lo que pasó!

-¿De verdad?

-¿Está bien, ella está bien?

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú?

-No puedo hablar con ella.

-¡Chicos! Bien, lo arreglaré por ti.

-¡No! ¡No te metas en esto!

-¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?

-¡Bekah!

-Oh por favor. Has estado melancólico y de malhumor estos últimos días. No puedo soportarlo. Si todo lo que necesitas es a esta rubia cabeza hueca…

-No es una cabeza hueca.

-¿Estamos a la defensiva Nik?

-Solo mantente fuera de esto.

-No, lo haré. Aparentemente te hace feliz, aunque prefería que estuvieras borracho, pero está bien. Será la rubia cabeza hueca. Ya me lo agradecerás después.

Rebekah colgó y sonrió mientras se acercaba a Caroline. Caroline estaba intentando cubrirse el chupetón con el antiojeras.

-Eso nunca funcionará –dijo Rebeakh.

Caroline suspiró y levantó el cuello de la chaqueta.

-No sé en qué extraña y rara mierda estáis metidos mi hermano y tú, y no quiero saberlo.

-Eso no es lo que pasó.

-Lo que sea, está siendo un gilipollas, y aparentemente lo haces feliz por una inexplicable razón. Así que os voy a ayudar.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es mi hermano, y por una vez se merece ser feliz.

**WHYB**

Elijah había reservado un vuelo a Nueva York. Kol apareció en su puerta inesperadamente y Elijah lo incluyó. Elijah no sabía nada del nombre que Kol había dado. Elijah estaba recogiendo la oficina antes de dirigirse al aeropuerto.

Su puerta se abrió y un hombre entró. Elijah lo miró.

-Siento irrumpir así. ¿Eres Elijah Mikaelson?

-Sí.

-Tengo unos documentos legales para ti.

-Mi secretaria podría haberlos cogido.

-Necesito asegurarme de que los has recibido. Son muy importantes.

-Por supuesto.

Elijah complació al hombre. Se levantó y cogió el gran sobre.

-¿Está tu madre Ester bien?

-Sí, ¿la conoces?

-Sí, de hace mucho tiempo.

Elijah miró al extraño hombre. Estaba vestido de manera peculiar. Su pelo era salvaje y rebelde. Era de color cobrizo que crecía en forma de rizos. Sus ojos eran azules y solo tenía un hoyuelo en su lado izquierdo cuando sonreía.

-Lo siento, no sé su nombre –dijo Elijah.

-Soy Talbot Fiennes.

-Es el Duque de…

-No hace falta ser tan formal. Solo Talbot.

-Lo siento señor duque. No estoy cogiendo ningún nuevo cliente.

-No soy un cliente. Solo tengo que asegurarme que tú como abogado recibías y entregabas esto a tu hermano cuando llegue la hora.

-¿Qué hermano?

-El que se llama Niklaus.

-¿Niklaus? ¿Lo conoce?

-No, me temo que aún no. ¿Tienes una fotografía de él?

-¿De qué va todo esto?

-Estoy intentando corregir un error.

Elijah tomó su teléfono y le enseño la fotografía que Rebekah le había enviado. Se lo tendió a Talbot. Talbot desplazó las imágenes de Niklaus con Rebekah. Sonrió.

-¿La chica, es tu hermana? –preguntó Talbot.

-Si.

-Son todas hermosas. Gracias –Talbot le devolvió el teléfono a Elijah.

-¿Puede decirme de que va todo esto?

-No soy tu cliente así que no puedo divulgar esta información tan delicada.

-Parece que tengo una apertura ahora mismo.

-No quiero retenerte de nada.

-Tiene toda mi atención, señor.

-Por favor dejémonos de formalidades. Cuando dices eso, me doy la vuelta buscando a mi padre.

**WHYB**

Caroline estaba en la cocina con Rebekah horneando. Era la cosa más extraña que había hecho nunca. Rebekah sujetaba un limón y un pelador en sus manos con un delantal. Caroline sintió que estaba en un universo alternativo.

-¿Me puedes volver a decir que estamos haciendo? –preguntó Caroline mientras mezclaba la harina.

-Una tarta de limón -dijo Rebekah mientras pelaba el limón.

-¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto?

-Porque cuando dije vamos a hacer un pudín de frutos secos y pasas te reíste como una histérica. Además es el favorito de Nik.

-¿De verdad? ¿Una tarta de limón?

-Mi madre solía hacerla en Semana Santa. A Nik le encantaba. Se la hizo una vez para su cumpleaños, y entonces dejó de hacerla.

-¿La tarta?

-Dejó de hacer cosas en general. Hizo la vista gorda ante la crueldad de mi padre y el deseo de controlarnos. Era como si hubiera apagado sus emociones.

-Harsh.

-No tienes ni idea. Enviaron a Nik a un internado muy pronto. Esperaron a enviar a Kol. Y para ese entonces Elijah ya se había graduado, dejando solo a Nik. Estar ahí, fue horrible para él.

-¿Pero tú le escribiste, no? Pensaste en él.

-Por supuesto, pero nunca recibió mis cartas, y yo nunca recibía las suyas. Padre se aseguró de ello. También se aseguró de que Nik se quedará en la escuela durante las vacaciones. Elijah volvió para recogerlo, le llevó galletas y juguetes. Pero Nik pasaba las Navidades solo.

-No te ofendas, pero ¿qué demonios le pasa a tu padre?

-Es un hombre muy cruel. Necesita tener un control absoluto sobre todos nosotros. Y cuando no lo tiene, destrozará a cualquiera que se interponga en su camino.

-Siento que tu padre fuera tan mezquino contigo y con Nik.

-Ahora está en el pasado. He encontrado a Nik, Elijah encontró a Finn, y vamos a volver a estar juntos otra vez.

**WHYB**

Caroline estaba delante del parque de bomberos, sujetando la tarta de limón en un plato envuelto en plástico. Miró la puerta roja. Vestía un vestido de verano azul con unos tacones. Se dejó el pelo suelto. Rebekah la empujó hacia la puerta.

-Vamos, ¿ahora que estás esperando? –dijo Rebekah.

Caroline la fulminó con la mirada. Rebekah pasó por su lado y tocó el timbre. Llevó unos minutos, pero un montón de gritos se oyeron desde dentro antes de que la puerta se abriera.

-Hola, señoritas –dijo el bombero.

-Estamos aquí para ver a Nik –dijo Rebekah.

-¿El niño bonito?

-Sí, él –dijo Caroline.

-Entrad señoritas –el bombero las dejó entrar y cerró la puerta-. ¡Niño bonito, entrega especial!

El bombero las dejó ahí y se fue. Nik salió, vistiendo una camiseta de bombero y unos pantalones, junto con unos tirantes azules y rojos. Caroline se sintió desvanecerse un poco. Estaba increíblemente sexy. Él se detuvo cuando la vio.

-¡Nik! –gritó Rebekah mientras lo abrazaba.

-Rebekah, ¿qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Nik.

-Solo quería ver a mi hermano mayor.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Estoy arreglando tu lío, otra vez.

-Te dije que no te entrometieras.

-Mereces ser feliz. No lo fastidies –dijo Rebekah mientras se acercaba al camión de bomberos y se metía en él.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Sal de ahí! –gritó Nik.

-¡No puedo oírte! –dijo Rebekah mientras empezaba a jugar con las cosas que había dentro.

Nik estaba molesto y frustrado.

-Um, te hice una tarta –dijo Caroline.

Nik se dio la vuelta. La vio de pie con un vestido por donde fácilmente podía deslizar su mano. Sacudió la cabeza para sacar ese pensamiento de la cabeza.

-Sabes que no deberías anunciar que has traído comida aquí.

-Es una tarta de limón, Rebekah dijo que era tu favorita.

-Rebekah dice muchas cosas.

-Dijo que solías tenerla para Semana Santa. No sabía que se celebraba allí la Semana Santa. ¿Tenéis conejitos allí?

Nik se echó a reír. Caroline siempre tenía esa cualidad para hacerle reír.

-Sí, celebramos la Semana Santa, si también tenemos conejitos. Y también tenemos huevos.

-Sabelotodo.

-Pero nuestros huevos de chocolate son más grandes que los vuestros.

-Toma –Caroline le tendió el plato con la tarta en él-. Disfrútalo.

Caroline se dio la vuelta para irse, no sabía que decirle. Sintió su mano tomar su muñeca. Ella se detuvo y se dio la vuelta.

-No te vayas, amor.

-¿Qué?

-Tuvimos una discusión, pero ya se ha terminado.

-¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decir?

La mano de Nik buscó la suya y la sostuvo. Su pulgar acaricio el dorso de su mano suavemente.

-Nadie había horneado para mí. Eres la primera en mucho tiempo. Gracias.

-Me gusta hornear para ti, me siento muy doméstica. Pero no esperes que te reciba con tus zapatillas y un periódico.

-¿Un hombre puede soñar no?

-Sueña todo lo que quieras, pero no pasará.

-¿Sabes que más no pasará?

-¿Qué?

-No me voy a comer esto solo.

Caroline sonrió y se inclinó y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Nik se inclinó y la besó de vuelta antes de que pudiera alejarse, las manos de Caroline alcanzaron sus tirantes. Los agarró y lo acercó a ella. Ella podía sentir como se formaba una sonrisa en los labios de él.

-¿Cuándo acabas? –preguntó Caroline.

-A las seis.

-Tiempo suficiente para que deje a tu hermana y vuelva hasta aquí.

-Conduce con cuidado –dijo Nik mientras sacaba las llaves de su bolsillo.

-¿Confías en dejarme tu coche?

-Es solo un coche.

-Debería hornear para ti más a menudo. Te hace más agradable.

Nik tomó su rostro y la besó. El ruido de la cocina del camión de bomberos se escuchó por todo el parque de bomberos. Los dos saltaron.

-¡Rebekah! ¡Sal de ahí! –gritó Nik.

**WHYB**

Mikael estaba sentado en el coche fuera del parque de bomberos observando a Rebekah y a Caroline alejarse. Los había estado observando durante casi un mes. Siguiéndolos, escribiendo sus rutinas, los lugares que frecuentan y donde vivían. Mikael era paciente a la hora de planear su ataque, y por supuesto su enfrentamiento con Niklaus. Sabía que Rebekah se quedaba en un hotel, Caroline vivía en un apartamento con sus dos compañeras de piso, y Niklaus vivía en una casa en Astoria. Pronto haría su aparición.


	6. Capítulo 6

**¡Hola a todas! Hoy es mi cumpleaños y he querido actualizar algunas de las historias como sorpresa para vosotras espero que disfrutéis ;)**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Elijah volvió a cambiar su vuelo a Nueva York y se dirigió a su piso donde estaba Kol. Kol estaba sentado viendo la televisión cuando Elijah entró.

-¿Esto es lo que haces durante todo el día cuando estoy en el trabajo? –preguntó Elijah.

-¿Es que soy tu cariñosa esposa? ¿Debería tener preparada la cena para ti?

-Kol, voy a ir a Nueva York, me he enterado de unas noticias preocupantes.

-¿Qué va mal?

-Bueno, Mikael está en Nueva York, probablemente buscando a Rebekah. Ella seguramente lo guiará hasta Niklaus sin saberlo.

-¡Debemos ir!

-No, yo iré, tú te tienes que quedar aquí y vigilar a madre.

-Madre ni siquiera sabrá que no estamos. Ni siquiera ha notado que padre no está.

-Dijiste que estaba bastante sobria cuando la viste la última vez.

-Sí, quemando unos papeles, como si estuviera intentando esconder algo.

-Tienes que hablar con ella cuando aún esté sobria. Antes de Mikael vuelva.

-¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo?

-Porque yo tengo que ir a Nueva York. Kol, por favor, sé que quieres ver a Niklaus pero no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que Mikael vuelva.

-¿Cómo sabes que volverá?

-Un hombre con unos documentos susceptibles vino a verme. Me dijo varias cosas. Cosas que debo decírselas a Niklaus antes de que Mikael lo encuentre. Merece saber la verdad.

-¿Qué verdad?

-Primero tengo que decírselo a él antes que a otra persona. No estaría bien. Por favor Kol. Vigila a madre, haz que hable.

-¿Sobre qué?

**WHYB**

Caroline estaba tumbada sobre su estómago en la cama de Nik. Su cabeza descansaba en la almohada que olía como él. Ella lo miró. Él estaba sentado en la cama, comiendo la tarta de limón. Tenía una sonrisa en el rostro mientras se la comía.

-Vas a dejar migas en la cama –dijo Caroline.

-Es mi cama.

-¿También la hiciste con las manos?

-No, la hizo IKEA –dijo Nik mientras dejaba el plato en la mesita de noche.

-Y yo que te había imaginado trabajando con tus manos haciendo la cama, todo viril, en lugar de ir a IKEA y comprar albóndigas suecas mientras estabas allí.

-Puedo mostrarte lo viril que soy de otras formas –dijo Nik mientras se inclinaba para besarla.

Caroline se levantó y se apoyó en su codo. Su otro brazo encontró el camino hasta el cuello de Nik. Ella empezó a atraerlo, encima de ella, pero él se detuvo.

-¿Qué va mal? –preguntó Caroline.

Nik no dijo nada. Sus ojos fueron desde los labios de ella hasta su cuello donde estaba el gran chupetón que le había dejado. Trazó los bordes.

-¿Te duele? –preguntó Nik.

-¿Nunca has tenido un chupetón antes Nik?

-Hace tiempo.

-No duele. Aunque creo que te gustar marcarme.

Caroline empujó a Nik hacia la cama y se inclinó sobre él. La mano de él se levantó y se deslizó a lo largo del brazo de ella, mientras que con la otra llegó hasta su pelo y lo apartó de su rostro.

-Eres realmente preciosa, ¿lo sabes verdad? –dijo Nik.

Caroline sonrió.

-Realmente no tienes que halagarme, ya estoy desnuda en tu cama –dijo Caroline bajando la cabeza para besarlo.

-Lo siento –dijo Nik mientras sujetaba su rostro con las manos.

Caroline se sorprendió. No esperaba que empezara a hablar de lo que había pasado justo antes de intimar otra vez.

-Tienes que saber, que tengo este problema con la ira. Estaba furioso cuando escuché que tú y él…

-No significó nada. No siquiera lo recuerdo, fue antes de ti.

-Lo sé, ahora estas aquí conmigo. Pero deberías saber, que cuando me enfado, tengo que alejarme o haré algo que lamente. No quiero hacerte daño.

-Dabas jodido miedo antes.

-Dijiste que no me temías.

-¡No podía dejarte saber que tenía miedo! No sabía que ibas a hacer.

-Lo siento, no quise asustarte, no quise. Es solo que cuando escuché lo que dijo sobre ti, quise romperle el cuello.

-Hey –dijo Caroline colocándole una mano en el pecho-. Ya se acabó. No lo quiero a él, te quiero a ti. Y está atrapado para siempre en ese triángulo con ellos. No quiero ser parte de su drama. Solo te quiero a ti.

Caroline se colocó encima de él. Las manos descansando en su pecho, se inclinó para besarlo.

-¿Vas a mostrarme lo viril que eres? –bromeó Caroline.

**WHYB**

Rebekah estaba en su habitación de hotel pintándose las uñas de los pies. Su teléfono sonó y era Elijah.

-Hey –dijo Rebekah mientras volvía a pintarse las uñas.

-Mikael sabe dónde estás, fue Nueva York a buscarte –dijo Elijah.

-¿Estás seguro? –Rebekah se congeló.

-Sí, el investigador que tengo siguiéndolo me dijo que fue a Nueva York.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?

-No lo sé, pero tienes que ir a un lugar seguro.

-Iré con Nik.

-No, llevarás a Mikael hasta él.

-¡No puedo dejarlo!

-Voy a ir a Nueva York. Necesitas esconderte o ir a algún lugar seguro. Tengo que hablar con Niklaus de todas formas.

-¿Estás seguro de que es buena idea? No has hablado con él desde…

-Irá bien. Rebekah, no estás a salvo ahí. ¡Tienes que irte!

-¡Está bien!

-¡Hablaré contigo pronto!

Rebekah salió de la cama y empezó a meter cosas en su bolsa. Frenéticamente intentó hacer las maletas. Tenía que alejarse de Mikael, no dejaría que la cogiera. Llamó a Nik para dejarle saber que Mikael estaba aquí. Fue directamente al buzón de voz.

-¡Nik! Sé que teniendo sexo raro y extraño con Caroline ahora mismo. ¡Por favor cógelo! Mikael está aquí. Está buscándome. No sé a dónde ir. ¡Por favor cógelo!

Rebekah dejó el teléfono en la mesa y lanzó la chaqueta encima. Puso el teléfono en su bolso y cerró la cremallera de la bolsa. Miró por la mirilla de la puerta y no vio a nadie. Abrió la puerta y salió corriendo. Bajó hasta el vestíbulo y miró por los alrededores. Salió fuera y tomó un taxi. O estaba segura de donde tenía que ir. Se dio la vuelta y lo vio. ¡Era él! Estaba caminando hacia el taxi.

-¿A dónde? –le preguntó el taxista.

Rebekah estuvo a punto de gritar cuando vio a Mikael acercarse al taxi. Rebekah dio rápidamente la dirección de la agencia de modelos y el taxi se alejó. Miró hacia atrás y vio a Mikael de pie al lado del bordillo viendo cómo se alejaba. Vio a Mikael llamar a un taxi meterse en él y seguir al suyo. Rebekah vio la estación de tren y salió del taxi. Corrió hacia la estación de tren. Estaba llena de gente que estaba saliendo y entrando. Vio salir a un hombre con una bicicleta y corrió hacia ella. Miró hacia atrás para ver si Mikael la estaba siguiendo. Vio como corrió detrás de ella. Ella corrió más deprisa dándose cuenta de que había diferentes trenes. Miró a su alrededor y los trenes eran de diferentes colores con números y letras, y cada uno de ellos tenía flechas señalando las distintas direcciones. Corrió hacia el más cercano. Bajó corriendo las escaleras hasta el tren. Vio a Mikael correr hacia ella. Las puertas del tren se cerraron. Mikael golpeó la ventana, la mirada que tenía la asustó. Sus ojos se abrieron del miedo, mientras él veía como el tren se movía alejándose de la estación. Rebekah se sintió a salvo durante un momento. Estaba de pie entre la multitud del tren sin saber hacia dónde iba.

Mikael salió de la estación de tren. Su teléfono estaba sonando y respondió a él. Era su contacto de la Interpol.

-Deberías saber que tu hijo visitó a tu esposa en tu casa.

-¿Qué hijo? –preguntó Mikael.

-Kol, dejó la residencia para visitar a tu mujer. No ha vuelto, se está quedando con tu otro hijo Elijah.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?

-Tu mujer está siendo muy popular estos días. También recibió otra visita.

-¿Quién?

**WHYB**

Las manos de Caroline estaban contra los húmedos azulejos de la ducha. Sintió a Nik detrás de ella, dejando suaves besos por su espalda. Soltó el agarre que tenía sobre sus caderas y ella intentó ponerse de pie. El agua caía por sus cuerpos, se dio la vuelta y vio a Nik sonriéndole.

-Eso fue… wow –dijo Caroline mientras lo besaba.

Nik colocó el brazo alrededor de su cintura y con su otra mano cerró el grifo.

-Vamos a secarte –dijo Nik mientras apartaba las cortinas de la ducha.

**WHYB**

Rebekah se sentó en el tren hasta la última parada. Las luces parpadearon y todo el mundo salió del tren. Rebekah los siguió. No estaba segura de donde estaba. Vio a personas dirigirse hacia la salida y las siguió. Salió de la estación y pudo ver las luces. Sonrió. Caminó hacia el gigante puesto con ruedas que estaba iluminado. Miró a su alrededor y vio juegos de feria iluminados. Sonrió.

**WHYB**

-Miro lo que he traído –anunció Nik mientras regresaba a la mesa con dos platos en sus manos.

-Estoy sorprendida de que no quemases la casa.

-Soy un bombero, se cómo cocinar con fuego.

-Sería bastante gracioso si la casa de un bombero se incendiase.

-No des ideas.

-¿Cómo explicarías eso?

-No lo haría, porque nunca pasaría.

Caroline miró su plato, era un filete, con patatas hechas a la parrilla. Nik parecía muy orgulloso de sí mismo. Él ya estaba cortando su filete. Caroline escuchó sonar su teléfono. Suspiró. Se levantó y respondió.

-¿Qué pasa Elena? –respondió Caroline.

-Lo siento por todo. Mira, solo quería pedirte disculpas por todo lo que pasó, y estaba esperando que pudiéramos tener una noche chicas, tú, yo y Bonnie. No hemos hecho algo así desde hace muchos tiempo.

-Um, claro. ¡Nada de chicos!

-Nada de chicos.

-Está bien, prepáralo y hazme saber cuándo.

-Está bien, gracias Care. Lo siento de verdad.

-Lo se Elena, luego hablare contigo.

Caroline colgó y vio el teléfono de Nik. Se dio cuenta de tenia unos cuantas llamadas perdidas. Cogió el teléfono.

-Hey, tienes unas cuantas llamadas perdidas –dijo Caroline tendiéndole el teléfono.

-Supongo –dijo Nik mientras lo miraba.

Nik vio que tenía unas llamadas perdidas de Rebekah, y también unos cuantos mensajes de voz. Se empezó a preocupar. Escuchó el mensaje de voz y Caroline notó el cambio en su lenguaje corporal. Vio como los ojos de NIk se abrían mucho cuando escuchó el nombre de Mikael. Vio como las cejas de NIk se juntaban como una muestra de confusión al escuchar el siguiente mensaje de voz.

-¿Qué demonios Rebekah? –dijo Nik al escuchar el siguiente mensaje de voz.

Nik marcó el número de Rebekah. Sonó y sonó y fue al buz de voz. Volvió a marca otra vez.

-¡Nik! -gritó Rebekah.

-¿Dónde estás?

-¿Recibiste mi mensaje de voz? Mikael está aquí en Nueva York. Lo vio en el hotel en el que estaba. Casi me coge también, pero cogí e tren y lo perdí de vista.

-Sí, lo escuché, dime donde estés.

-No puedo, Elijah dice que guiaré a Mikael hasta ti.

-No me importa, no puedo tenerte corriendo por la ciudad tu sola.

-Nik, por favor, estoy intentando protegerte.

-Te vas a meter en un lío o hacerte daño o peor. Dime donde estas. Nos encargaremos de Mikael juntos.

-Está bien, no estoy segura de donde estoy. Cogí el tren hasta la última estación, y después salí, había una feria. Hay un puesto con ruedas gigante aquí, y una montaña rusa hecha de madera. No puedo creer que aun siga funcionando.

-¿Estás en Coney Island?

-Um, está bien, creo que sí. ¡Tienen unos perritos calientes muy buenos también!

-¡Voy a buscarte. No te vayas a ningún sitio.

-Está bien.

Nik colgó y guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo. Miró a Caroline.

-¿Por qué esta Rebekah en Coney Island? –preguntó Caroline.

-Cogeré el coche.

**WHYB**

Rebekah caminó por Coney Island viendo las luces. Nunca las había visto. De pequeña sus padre nunca la llevaron y no había ninguno cerca del internado al que a enviaron. Caminó por paseo marítima y miró hacia el océano.

**WHYB**

Caroline veía como conducía Nik con los nudillos blancos.

-Hey, ¿qué va mal? –preguntó Caroline.

-Mi padre está aquí. Está aquí por mi hermana.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque lo dejó. Quiere controlarla. No la dejará marchar.

-La encontraremos.

Nik aparcó el coche y llamó a Rebekah. Fue directo al buzón de voz gruñó. Caroline miró a su alrededor.

-Cubriremos más terreno si nos separamos. Te llamaré si la encuentro, ¿vale? –dijo Caroline.

-Ve con cuidado amor –Nik la besó rápidamente y fue en busca de su hermana.

Caroline caminó hacia las luces. Miró a su alrededor y gritó llamando a Rebekah. Nik estaba frenético gritando el nombre de Rebekah. A través de la multitud de gente, no podia encontrarla. Caroline se dirigió hacia el gigante ferri con ruedas que estaba iluminado. Miró a su alrededor para ver si Rebekah estaba por los alrededores.

-Perdone.

Caroline se dio la vuelta y vio a un hombre mayor de pie con un mapa de metro.

-Parece que no puedo encontrar la estación de tren. ¿Puedes decirme cual es la dirección correcta?

Caroline parecía estar rodeada de hombres con acentos. Indicó al hombre en la dirección correcta del tren.

-Gracias. Nadie ha sido de mucha ayuda.

-De nada. No todo el mundo en Nueva York es grosero.

-Gracias –el hombre extendió su mano.

Caroline la tomó y él le beso el dorso de la mano. Caroline soltó unas risitas internamente.

Nik estaba caminando por los alrededores buscando a Rebekah cuando vio a Caroline, con él. Sintió como la rabia crecía dentro de él. Mikael. Estaba de pie besando su mano como si no fuera nada malo. Apartó a la gente de su camino mientras se acercaba a ella. Mikael la estaba tocando. Mikael levantó la mirada y vio como Niklaus se acercaba a él y se alejó. Sabía que a Niklaus le importaba la chica, y su interacción con ella fue suficiente demostración.

Nik estaba preparado para matar a Mikael con sus manos. Siguió apartando a la gente de su camino hasta que llegó hasta Caroline. Ella se dio la vuelta y sonrió.

-Hey.

Nik cogió su rostro con las dos manos.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo daño?

-¿Qué? No.

Nik sujetó su rostro entre sus manos, y examinó el resto de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué va mal? –dijo Caroline colocando las manos encima de las de él.

Nik miro a su alrededor y vio como Mikael había desaparecido entre la multitud.

-¿Qué va mal? ¡Me estas asustando!

Nik estrechó entre sus brazos y la mantuvo cerca. Cerró los ojos e intentó calmar su respiración. Sus manos sujetaban la parte de atrás de su cabeza mientras la mantenía cerca. Ella rodeó su espalda con los brazos y lo abrazó. Sabía que algo iba mal.

-Hey, soy yo. ¿Me recuerdas? –Caroline levantó la cabeza.

-Vi cómo te tocó. Pensé que te hizo algo.

-No hizo nada. Solo preguntó unas direcciones. ¿Estás bien?

-No, tenemos que encontrar a Rebekah ahora.

-Está bien, la encontraremos.

-No lo entiendes, el hombre al que le diste indicaciones era Mikael. Esta aquí por ella.

-Esta bien, vamos a encontrarla.

-No te voy a dejar ir.

-Está bien, la encontraremos juntos –Caroline tomó su mano y la sujetó.

Podía decir que Nik estaba preocupado, pero había algo más. No estaba siendo su habitual confiado. Era casi como si estuviera asustado. Apretó su mano mientras buscaban a su hermana.

La encontraron delante de Nathans comiéndose un perrito caliente.

-¡Rebekah! –gritó Nik mientras corría hacia ella, soltando la mano de Caroline.

Rebekah lo miro, masticando. Nik la cogió y la abrazó. Rebekah estaba incomoda intentando sujetar el perrito caliente.

-Te dije que le gustarían los perritos calientes –dijo Caroline.

-Rebekah, ¡no vuelvas a hacerme esto otra vez! –dijo Nik.

-¿Qué? –dijo Rebekah mientras masticaba.

-Tenemos que irnos, lo vi –dijo Nik.

Rebekah y Nik miraron a su alrededor. Los dos sintieron el mismo miedo que cuando eran niños. Sabían que estaba ahí fuera, esperando por ellos, acorralándolos. Nik cogió su mano y tiró de ella.

-Nos vamos ahora –dijo Nik.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Come he dicho en el capítulo anterior quería hacer una actualización de los fics, así que hoy os haré dos actualizaciones en un día. Espero que disfrutéis de los capítulos.**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Kol volvió a la casa, temeroso. Solo había recuerdos que lo perseguían. Aquellos pequeños momentos felices se deterioraban. Encontró a su madre en el salón mirando un álbum de fotos.

-Madre –dijo Kol.

-Kol, has vuelto.

-Por ahora. Tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Padre está persiguiendo a Rebekah. Y a Niklaus.

-Solo quiere traer de vuelta a Rebeakh.

-No quiere volver. Ninguno de nosotros quiere. De hecho Elijah recibió algo de un reciente visitante, sobre Nik.

Ester cerró el álbum de fotos y se levantó para quedar cerca de la ventana.

-¿Qué dijo? –preguntó Ester.

-Elijah lo sabe.

Ester se dio la vuelta y encaró a Kol con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lo sabe y va a decírselo a Nik.

-¡No! ¡No debe!

-¡Kol, debes detenerlo!

-¿Por qué?

-¡Por qué si Elijah lo sabe, entonces tu padre lo sabe!

-¡Dime la verdad madre! ¡Dímelo!

Kol no sabía que será lo que sabía Elijah. Solo fingió que lo sabía. Vio cómo su madre lloraba hasta caer al suelo. Y lo había confesado todo. Kol se quedó de pie procesándolo todo. La miró.

-¿Lo supiste todo el tiempo? ¿Y dejaste que padre le hiciera esto? ¡Le diste la espalda por algo que hiciste TÚ! ¡Siempre pensé que padre era un monstruo, pero en realidad lo eres tú!

-¡No, Kol, no lo entiendes!

-Lo entiendo todo muy bien. ¡No quiero tener nada que ver contigo!

Kol salió corriendo de la casa.

**WHYB**

Caroline vio como Nik servía el agua caliente en una taza para Rebekah. Había puesto las hojas de té. Lo colocó suavemente. Ella siempre se preguntó cómo era eso de tener un hermano, viéndolos a los dos sabía que era algo que se había perdido.

Sintió que el ambiente estaba tenso e intentó alégralo.

-¡Vamos a hacer malvaviscos! –dijo Caroline.

Los dos hermanos la miraron confundida.

-¿Qué, nunca habéis hecho malvaviscos? ¡Son estupendos! –dijo Caroline.

Caroline buscó en el armario y no encontró nada con lo que hace malvaviscos.

-¿Cómo es que no tenéis chocolate? ¿En serio? –preguntó Caroline mientras miraba a Nik.

-Bien señor Bombero, empieza con el fuego. Sé que todos los días los pagas pero estoy segura de que sabes cómo encender uno. Voy a buscar malvaviscos.

-¿Estás loca? ¡Mikael está ahí fuera! –gritó Nik.

-Sí, y os está buscando a vosotros dos, no a mí.

-Pero sabe cómo eres, probablemente sabe quién eres.

-Está bien, vamos todos a buscar malvaviscos.

Caroline cogió las llaves y salió. Nik la sigue y Rebekah los siguió. Caroline se metió en el coche.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –gritó Nik.

-¡No te oigo! –gritó Caroline.

-¡Vuelve a la casa! –gritó Nik.

-Me llevará 5 minutos conseguir los malvaviscos y el chocolate. Puedes esperar en el coche y mantener el motor encendido.

-¡Caroline!

-¡Estoy conduciendo!

Rebekah se metió en el asiento de atrás y se colocó el cinturón de seguridad.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –gritó Nik.

-Si ella conduce voy a ponerme el cinturón.

-¿Te estás olvidando de que Mikael está ahí fuera? –dijo Nik.

-Sí, y probablemente nos estará acosando y siendo escalofriante –dijo Rebekah.

-¿Te estás escuchando a ti misma? Deberíamos quedarnos escondidos –dijo Nik.

-Y si estamos en un lugar público, probablemente no puede hacer mucho, excepto preguntar alguna dirección –dijo Caroline.

-Metete Nik –dijo Rebekah.

**PROWL**

Caroline entró en el supermercado, cogiendo una cesta. Nik y Rebekah la siguieron. Caroline lanzó dentro de la cesta unas tabletas de chocolate y después sé que a buscar las galletas.

-¡Quiero palomitas! –dijo Rebekah mientras corría hacia el pasillo de las palomitas.

-¡Rebekah! ¡Vuelve aquí! –Nik la persiguió.

Caroline encontró unos malvaviscos grandes y lanzó un par de ellos en la cesta. Incluso tenían unas brochetas gigantes para tostaros y también los lanzo. Buscó a Rebekah y a Nik. Encontró a Rebekah sujetando un paquete de panes perritos calientes en sus manos.

-¿Por qué venden los perritos calientes en paquetes de 12, pero el de pan es de paquetes de 8?

-Es un diabólico plan que la compañía de pan tiene con la compañía de perritos calientes.

Rebekah los lanzó a la cesta y Caroline buscó a Nik. Rebekah salió corriendo otra vez. Caroline fue hasta el siguiente pasillo y vio a Nik hablando con una mujer. Se estiró para coger una caja de cereales de la parte superior de la estantería. Caroline vio como la mujer miraba a Nik mientras cogía la caja. Su camiseta se levantó un poco y vio como la mujer miraba el trasero de Nik. Caroline coger una brocheta de madera de su cesta y clavársela en el ojo a la mujer. Caroline vio como la mujer le pedía a Nik que cogiera otra caja de la parte de arriba de la estantería. Caroline se acercó por el pasillo tranquilamente. Si alguna mujer pensaba que podía flirtear con su bombero estaba muy equivocada.

La mujer aún estaba hablando con Nik sobre las cajas de cereales y parecía que él iba a estirarse para cogerle otra caja.

-¿Sabes dónde está tu hermana? –preguntó Caroline.

Nik se dio la vuelta y la miró.

-Parece que la he perdido en los 5 minutos que llevamos aquí –dijo Caroline.

-Amor, me encontré con Greta aquí. Vive en el vecindario –dijo Nik.

-Parece que a tu amiga Greta le gustan los cereales, mucho –dijo Caroline mirando las cajas de cereales en su carrito de la compra.

-Es mi favorito –dijo Greta.

-Apuesto a que si –respondió Caroline.

-Nik ha sido tan servicial –dijo Greta mientras ponía una mano en su brazo.

El temperamento de Caroline estalló. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocarle? Caroline no era de las celosas, estaba bien quizás lo era. Se acercó a Nik y le empujó la cesta. Nik podía ver que estaba enfadada.

-Voy a buscar a Bekah –dijo Caroline mientras pasaba por su lado.

Nik sujetó la cesta con la mano y la persiguió, ignorando a Greta.

-¡Amor! ¡Caroline! –Nik la seguía.

Caroline lo ignoró y siguió caminando.

-Oh vamos, no estás celosa, ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué demonios estaría celosa?

-Ahora estás empeorando las cosas.

-¿Siempre coges las cosas de la alto de las estanterías para las chicas que compran aquí?

-Me pidió ayuda.

-Que servicial eres, ¿no?

-Estás celosa. Eres tan preciosa cuando te enfadas.

-¡No lo estoy! –Caroline lo empujó apartándolo.

-¡Si lo estás!

Caroline estaba enfadada. Cogió una salchicha de pepperoni y empezó a golpear a Nik con ella.

-¡Ow! –dijo Nik mientras levantaba la mano para que dejara de golpearlo.

-¡Eres tan malditamente servicial! ¡Estoy segura de que ella iba a ser muy servicial contigo! –siguió golpeándolo con el pepperoni,

-Tranquilízate amor.

-¡No me llames así! ¡Guárdate tus estúpidos apodos cariñosos ingleses! ¡Estoy segura de que Greta amará escucharlos!

-Así que esto tiene que ver con Greta.

-¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? ¡Estoy segura de que quieres comerte su casa de pan de jengibre!

Nik estaba intentando no echarse a reír mientras Caroline seguía golpeándolo con el pepperoni. Dejó caer la cesta y puso un brazo alrededor de ella, atrapando sus brazos.

-Caroline. Ella solo compra aquí. La veo a veces. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, si soy bastante servicial, ayudo a ancianas, a niños, a cualquiera que necesite ayuda.

-Es gracioso, como siempre es una chica la que necesita tu ayuda.

-¿Hubiera sido mejor si hubiera sido alguna pequeña anciana?

-Si lo hubiera sido no comería cereales, estaría comiendo avena.

Nik se echó a reír.

-¿Ya has terminado?

-¡No!

-¿Qué puedo hacer entonces?

-¡Deja de ser tan servicial.

-Está bien.

-También deja de ser tan bombero a su alrededor.

-¿Cómo estoy siendo bombero? ¿Sabes que es mi trabajo ayudar a la gente, no?

-Bueno, esáas fuera de servicio, así que detente.

-Está bien amor.

Nik alcanzó y tomó su rostro. Ella lo miró.

-No hagas pucheros amor. Me has dado todas tus demandas.

Nik se inclinó y la besó. Soltó el agarre sobre sus brazos. Ella lo besó y le apretó el trasero.

-¿Comprobando la mercancía? –preguntó Nik.

-Todos lo están.

-¡Oh ew! –dijo Rebekah desde detrás de ellos-. Voy a necesitar terapia para siempre.

-¿A dónde saliste corriendo? –pregunto Nik.

-Tenían queso en lata, ¿puedes creerlo? –dijo Rebekah levantándolo.

-No, no vamos a llevarnos eso –Nik se lo sacó de las manos.

-¡Quiero saber a qué sabe!

-No, no quieres.

-¡Eres tan malo!

-¡Soy muy malo, soy demasiado servicial! Hoy no puedo ganar, ¿verdad? –dijo Nik cogiendo la cesta y alejándose.

**WHYB**

Caroline encontró a Nik en la caja. También vio que la cajera estaba flirteando con él. Ella rodó los ojos.

-Normalmente estás por aquí por la mañana –dijo l cajera.

-Estoy aquí con mi hermana y con mi… -Nik se detuvo antes de poder acabar. No estaba seguro de que era Caroline. ¿La chica a la que estaba viendo? La chica a la que se estaba follando como si el mundo se estuviera acabando. ¿La chica que le hornea cosas y después lo arrastra?

-Novia –terminó Caroline.

Nik se dio la vuelta para ver a Caroline de pie junto a él.

-Oh –dijo la cajera.

Caroline podía ver la decepción al escuchar que Nik tenía novia. Miró a su alrededor y vio como muchas de las mujeres miraban a Nik. Por ahí había mucho descaro. Ella levantó las manos y le colocó bien los collares que llevaba. Tiró de él hacia ella. Nik captó la indirecta y la besó. La cajera apartó la mirada.

-¿Qué os pasa a vosotros dos? ¡Os dejo a solas un minuto y tienes la lengua en su garganta! –gritó Rebekah.

-¡Rebekah! –gritó Nik.

-¡No necesito ver esto! Todo el mundo os está mirando –dijo Rebekah.

-¿Lo están? –Caroline miró a su alrededor.

-Sí, ew –dijo Rebekah.

La cajera estuvo de acuerdo con el comentario de Rebekah. Miró hacia Caroline y vio el chupetón en su cuello.

-¿Oh dios mío, es eso un chupetón? ¡Esa cosa es grande! –dijo la cajera un poco demasiado alto.

Caroline se avergonzó un segundo. Y se colocó bien el pelo para taparlo.

-Sí, lo es. Y me lo hizo Nik –respondió Caroline.

-Mierda –dijo la cajera.

-Y por si te lo estas preguntando, el acento se mantiene durante el sexo –le dijo Caroline a la cajera.

-¡Caroline! –gritó Nik.

-Estaré en el coche –Caroline buscó en el bolsillo de Nik y sacó las llaves y se fue.

-Me gusta –dijo Rebekah mientras NIk veía como se iba Caroline.

**WHYB**

Nik, Caroline y Rebekah están fuera en el jardín trasero de Nik mientras el intentaba hacer el fuego para poder hacer los malvaviscos.

-Lo estás haciendo completamente mal –dijo Caroline.

Nik la miró y levantó una ceja.

-¿Quién de nosotros es el bombero? –preguntó Nik.

-Tú –respondió Caroline.

-Así que se un par de cosas sobre el fuego.

-¿De verdad? ¡Porque estás tardando demasiado para encender uno!

-¡Aburrido! ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí fuera? –dijo Rebekah.

-Estamos intentando hacer malvaviscos si tu hermano puede encender un fuego –dijo Caroline.

-¡Mi trabajo es apagar el fuego, no encenderlo!

-Oh dios mío, ¿acabas de poner ahí una piña? ¡No pues hace eso! ¡Ahora olerá a pino! –dijo Caroline.

-¡Deja de decirme lo que tengo que hacer! –gritó Nik.

-¡No tendría que hacerlo si lo hicieras!

-¡Entonces deja de estar encima de mí!

-¡Estoy intentado ayudar como tú!

-¿Ya estamos otra vez?

-¡Callaros los dos! –gritó Rebekah.

Nik y Caroline la miraron.

-¡Quiero hacer esta cosa de los malvaviscos de los que hablaba Caroline! ¡Y hacer perritos calientes aunque no tengamos suficiente pan! ¡Dejad de discutir!

-¿Qué has hecho con mi hermana? –preguntó Nik.

-Solo enciende el fuego –dijo Caroline.

**WHYB**

Rebekah veía como los malvaviscos se calentaban en la punta de la brocheta de madera. No entendida la diversión en ello. Quemar cosas parecía que era a lo que se enfrentaba su hermano.

-¡No lo entiendo! –dijo Rebekah.

Caroline se acercó a ella con su propia brocheta y malvavisco.

-No se supone que tienes que calentarlo hasta que muera. Se supone que tienes que tostarlo un poco. Y después lo pones en la galleta y el chocolate y te lo comes.

Rebekah vio como Caroline colocaba el tostado malvavisco encima del chocolate que estaba encima de la galleta. Cogió otra galleta y la puso encima.

-Aquí tienes, ahora comételo –Caroline se lo tendió.

Rebekah lo cogió dándole un mordisco y sonrió.

-¡Está muy bueno! –dijo Rebekah.

-Sí, supongo que no tenéis de estos allí.

-No.

-Aprendí a hacerlos cuando era pequeña en un campamento de verano. Mis padres me enviaban cada verano para no tener que ocuparse de mí. Soy muy buena haciendo malvaviscos.

-¡Vamos a hacer mas!

**WHYB**

Nik cargó a Rebkah hasta dentro de la casa y la dejó en su cuarto de invitados. Le puso una manta por encima y le limpió el chocolate del rostro. Volvió a la cocina y encontró a Caroline poniendo los malvaviscos en el armario. Se acercó a ella por detrás y le rodó la cintura con los brazos. Dejó un beso en la parte de atrás de su pelo. Ella se relajó contra él.

-¿Cansada? –preguntó Nik.

-Sí.

-¿Vienes a la cama?

-Sí.

Nik la cogió de la mano y la llevó hasta su cuarto. Caroline no puso ninguna objeción cuando la desvistió. Estaba sorprendida cuando le puso una de sus camisetas. Apartó la manta para que se pudiera meter en la cama. Él se dio la vuelta y empezó a quitarse la ropa. Vio otra vez la M y las cicatrices en su espalda. Nik se puso unos pantalones de pijama y se metió con ella en la cama. Ella se acercó a él y él puso un brazo a su alrededor. Ella murmuró algo y pronto se quedó dormida.

Nik recorrió su mejilla con un dedo. Se preguntó como iba a proteger a su hermana y a Caroline de Mikael. No estaba seguro de poder hacerlo. Escuchó a Caroline murmurar algo de quemar casas de pan de jengibre. Nunca admitiría que estaba celosa. Nik sonrió para sí mismo y dejó un beso en su frente.

-Estúpida casa de pan de jengibre –murmuró Caroline.

Nik la acercó hacia él y finalmente se quedó dormido.

**¡Espero que os haya gustado!**

**La verdad es que no sé cuándo podré volver a actualizar. Ahora mismo tengo que hacer demasiadas cosas y no tengo tiempo, por eso he querido subir dos capítulos seguidos, pero prometo que en cuanto tenga un hueco me pondré con los fics. ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!**


	8. Capítulo 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Caroline estaba al teléfono mientras veía como Nik ponía gasolina en el coche. Rebekah estaba comprando más comida basura en la gasolinera. Vio como un descapotable lleno de chicas llegaba a la gasolinera. Vio como todas salieron a la vez y algunas de ellas empezaron a coquetear con Nik. No importaba en qué estado estuviera, o el lugar donde se encontrara, de alguna manera siempre habría una mujer coqueteando con Nik delante de ella.

-Caroline, ¿estás ahí?

-Si mamá.

-Bien, tengo que decir que todo ha sucedido de repente.

-Ya te digo. Elena se puso como una loca cuando descubrió que Jeremy se casó con una chica que acababa de conocer.

-Parece simpática, es muy inteligente para haber estudiado en casa.

-Ugh, ¿de verdad? ¿Dónde la encontró?

-No estoy segura, pero parece feliz. Consiguió mantener sus notas y graduarse al mismo tiempo.

-Estoy segura de que Jenna está feliz por eso.

-Jenna está tratando con un montón de cosas ahora mismo.

-De todas formas, ¿dónde está viviendo ahora Jeremy?

-Aparentemente con su nueva mujer en alguna parte. Últimamente no ha venido al pueblo.

Caroline vio como las chicas que coqueteaban con Nik le estaban preguntando algo y después una de ella colocaba la mano en su brazo. Vio como una de ellas sacaba el limpiacristales e intentaba limpiar el parabrisas, agachándose para intentar seducir a Nik. Vio como otra chica sacaba su tarjeta de crédito de entre sus pechos y se la daba a Nik. Nik se preguntaba que estaría escondiendo ahí. Pasó la tarjeta por ella y empezó a poner gasolina.

-¿Caroline, estás ahí?

-Lo siento mamá. Mira te dije que traeré a alguien, en realidad a dos personas.

-¿Qué? ¿Te estás convirtiendo en Elena?

-¡No! ¡Mamá! ¿Cómo has podido decir eso?

-¡No lo sabía, nunca me cuentas nada!

Caroline vio como Nik le devolvía la tarjeta a la chica, quien estaba de pie con el pecho hacia fuera para que la colocara entre sus pechos.

-¡Te llamaré después! –Caroline colgó a su madre y salió del coche.

Se quitó la chaqueta y se la lanzó a Nik. Nik se quitó la chaqueta de la cabeza y miró a Caroline quien lo fulminaba con la mirada antes de alejarse. Él lanzo la tarjeta de crédito a la chica sin importarle si la cogía o no y fue a por Caroline.

-¡Amor! –la llamó Nik.

Caroline lo ignoró y siguió caminando. Nik veía como su vestido amarillo se balanceaba mientras caminaba. No quería otra cosa que quitarle los tirantes que estaban atados en sus hombros y complacerla. La mano de él alcanzó a tocar la piel desnuda de su hombro. Le dio la vuelta.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer eso? –gritó Caroline.

-¿Hacer qué?

-¡Ser tan servicial! ¿Desde cuando eres un empleado de la gasolinera?

-Ella pidió ayuda.

-¡Pues deja de ser tan servicial!

-¡Está en mi naturaleza! No puedo dejar de hacerlo.

-Nunca has sido tan servicial conmigo.

-¡Estoy poniendo gasolina en el coche para que podemos conducir hasta tu pequeño pueblo para una boda pueblerina en un jardín trasero! ¿Cómo no soy de ayuda ahí?

-¡No es una boda pueblerina!

-¿Es lo único que puedes decirme?

-¿Qué tan servicial planeabas ser? ¿Y si se hubiera mojado la camiseta y hubiera necesitado la tuya? ¿Te habrías quitado la ropa por ella?

-¿Estás intentando que me desnude?

Caroline soltó un gritó de frustración. Lo empujó y se metió en el baño. Nik la siguió.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Vete! –dijo Caroline mientras intentaba echarlo.

-Estoy intentado ayudar –dijo Nik empujándola hacia atrás.

-¡No te pedí ayuda!

-Estás preciosa cuando te pones celosa.

-¡No lo estoy!

-Creía que habíamos aclarado esto. No quiero a ninguna de ellas. Te quiero a ti.

Caroline no sabía cómo responder. Abrió la boca para decir algo. Nik la besó antes de que pudiera decir algo. La empujó contra la pared.

-Nik, esto está sucio.

-Lo sé.

**WHYB**

Rebekah se sentó en el asiento del conductor, cambiando las emisoras de la radio, cantando y sacudiendo la cabeza. Su cabeza se movía al ritmo de la música y gritaba las letras. Nik y Caroline salieron del baño y se dirigieron hacia el coche. Caroline ajustándose el vestido. Nik ni se molestó en arreglar su pelo. La ayudó a ponerse la chaqueta mientras ella intentaba que su pelo estuviera menos desordenado. Caminaron hacia el coche solo para encontrar a Rebekah cantando. Nik abrió la puerta del asiento del conductor.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –gritó Nik por encima de música.

-¿Qué? –gritó Rebekah.

Nik se agachó y apagó la radio.

-Al asiento de atrás ahora –ordenó Nik.

Rebekah miró a Nik y después a Caroline.

-Se te ve el sujetador –le dijo Rebekah a Caroline mientras se metía en el asiento de atrás.

Caroline se sonrojó y se subió el vestido para cubrir el sujetador. No podía mirar a Rebekah mientras entraba en el coche.

-Sabéis, si continuáis actuando como animales en celo, quizás debería poneros uno de esos collares eléctricos para que no saltéis el uno sobre el otro –dijo Rebekah.

-Cállate Rebekah –dijo Nik.

-Tú probablemente ya tienes uno de esos porque estás metido en esa mierda extraña –dijo Rebekah.

-¡Cállate! –dijo Nik.

-¿Por qué hacemos un viaje de carretera? –peguntó Rebekah.

-Porque necesitamos alejarnos unos días de la ciudad, y Mikael nunca nos encontraría en un pequeño pueblo en mitad de la nada –dijo Nik.

-Oh, sí, ¿y cuando era la boda pueblerina en el jardín trasero? –añadió Rebekah.

-¡Oh dios mío, no somos pueblerinos! Y no es en un jardín trasero. Es en la mansión de los Lockwood, es preciosa –dijo Caroline.

-Oh, una mansión, así que el sur debe ser una gran chabola –dijo Rebekah.

-¡Es Virginia! ¡No el sur profundo, no vivimos en chabolas, tenemos electricidad y agua corriente! –dijo Caroline.

**WYHB**

Elena se apoyó en el asiento del avión… miró a su derecha y Stefan estaba leyendo los artículos, y a su izquierda estaba Damon bebiendo. Suspiró y se preguntó que iba a hacer cuando volviera a Mystic, estaba intentando ser fuerte por Jenna, quien había cuidado de ella desde pequeña. No sabía cómo manejar el que su hermano se hubiera escapado y casado con una chica cualquiera a la que acababa de conocer. El pueblo cotillearía sobre lo que había hecho. El alcalde había intentado que no se difundieran rumores sobre ellos organizando un banquete de boda que básicamente consistía en una barbacoa y lo que la gente llevara. Elena miró a los chicos sentados a cada lado de ella. Ninguno de ellos se quedaría en Nueva York mientras ella iba a casa a encargarse de unas cosas. Y sabía que ese fin de semana sería más largo con ellos dos.

El avión aterrizó y estaban cogiendo sus cosas para bajar del avión. La azafata se acercó a Damon y le tendió una caja. La había mantenido a salvo durante el vuelo por él. Damon coqueteó con ella para la consternación de Elena

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Elena.

-Llevo donuts –respondió Damon.

-¿Qué?

-Es una ofrenda de paz. Y dijiste que podíamos traer lo que quisiéramos.

-Sí, pero se suponía que tenías que hacer algo, no comprarlo.

-Lo que sea. Además no es para eso. Dije que era na ofrenda de paz.

-¿Para quién?

-La rubita.

-Damon aléjate de ella. Ya has causado bastantes problemas.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Solo hago que las cosas sean interesantes.

-¡Damon!

-¡Elena!

**WHYB**

Nik aparcó en la entrada de Caroline. Rebekah miró la casa con los ojos abiertos. Parecía una de esas casas que había visto en las películas, con una valla completamente blanca.

-¡Es tan bonita! –dijo Rebekah mientras salía del coche.

Liz escuchó a Rebekah gritando fuera. Miró por la ventana y vio a Caroline salir del coche y acercarse a la casa. Sonrió. Abrió la puerta.

-¡Caroline! –gritó Liz.

-¡Mamá! –Caroline corrió por los escalones y la abrazó.

-¡No te he visto en mucho tiempo!

-Estoy bien mañana. Oh, ésta es Rebekah. Es modelo, y este es su hermano Nik –dijo Caroline.

Liz miró a Rebekah quien a sus ojos era solo una adolescente. Miró a Nik quien sostenía una bolsa de viaje. Volvió a mirar a Caroline y arqueó una ceja en dirección a Nik.

-¿Es el mismo Nik que habló conmigo por teléfono mientras estabas borracha en el bar? –preguntó Liz

-¡Mamá! –gritó Caroline.

-Me gusta tu madre –dijo Rebekah.

-Está bien ponerle cara a ese acento. ¿Alguna vez has tenido una cita con mi hija donde haya comida? –preguntó Liz.

-¡Mamá! ¡Para!

-Oh, cariño, relájate. No me di cuenta de que ibas a traer al chico con él que te fuiste a tomar algo y a su hermana. ¡Bueno, vamos! –Liz haciéndoles señas para que entraran.

Caroline quería morir de la vergüenza. Rebekah entró en la casa felizmente. Nik tomó la mano de Caroline y entraron en la casa.

**WHYB**

Mikael estaba conduciendo por una pequeña y sucia carretera hacia una gran mansión. Una mansión mayor que la suya. Escuchó una gran explosión y aparcó. Miro a su alrededor para ver de dónde procedía. Vio un gran tanque militar conduciendo por las colinas cercanas. Salió del coche y observó. Vio otro tanque conducir en dirección opuesta. Estaba confundido, no sabía que pasaba.

Uno de los tanques se detuvo y la escotilla se abrió. Un hombre asomó la cabeza.

-¡Hola! Pareces perdido.

-Estoy buscando al Duque Fiennes –respondió Mikael.

-Oh, está en el otro tanque.

Mikael se dio la vuelta y vio el otro tanque delante de él. La escotilla se abrió y apareció un hombre.

-Hola -dijo Talbot.

-¿Eres el Duque Fiennes? –preguntó Mikael.

-Supongo que ese es mi título. Soy Talbot.

-Yo soy Mikael.

**WHYB**

Caroline se estaba golpeando mentalmente mientras su madre le preguntaba sobre Nik y ella. Y Rebekah estaba demasiado dispuesta a responder. Nik estaba ocupado preparando té para ellos.

-Así que, ¿estáis saliendo? –preguntó Liz.

-Más o menos, los dos son muy tercos –respondió Rebekah.

-¡Rebekah! –advirtió Nik.

-Muy tercos. Pero están bien juntos –dijo Rebekah.

-Pues sí. Este es mejor que el último cariño –dijo Liz.

-¿El último? –preguntó Rebekah.

-Oh, ese chico Lockwood, era un niño mimado…

-¡Mamá! ¿No tienes que trabajar? –dijo Caroline.

-Me tomé el día libre por ti. Estoy libre mañana, pero tengo turno de noche –respondió.

-Caroline dijo que eras la Sheriff –dijo Rebekah.

-Sí.

-Es bueno ver a una mujer con autoridad.

-Lo es, ¿verdad?

Caroline solo quería salir de ahí.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer para cenar? –preguntó Caroline.

-Pensé que podíamos ir al Grill –respondió Liz.

-Oh, está bien, voy a ducharme –dijo Caroline y se fue rápidamente.

Liz se dio la vuelta y miró a Nik quien estaba poniendo agua caliente en la tetera. Levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de que Rebekah también lo estaba mirando.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hija? –preguntó Liz.

-Ah, ¿no lo sé? –respondió Nik.

-Eres sincero, lo que es mucho decir en comparación con el último –dijo Liz.

-Cuéntanos sobre el último, Caroline realmente no habla mucho sobre ello –dijo Rebekah.

-Rebekah –advirtió Nik.

-Es el hijo del actual alcalde. Tienen una gran mansión, que es donde se hará el banquete de boda de Jeremy. El hermano de Elena, ¿la habéis conocido?

-Yo sí, tiene a dos hermanos detrás de ella –dijo Nik.

-Me suena –dijo Rebekah.

Nik la fulminó con la mirada.

-Nik y mi hermano mayor Elijah tiene experiencia ese campo. Los dos se enamoraron de la misma chica, se pelearon por ella. El irrompible lazo de fraternidad fue roto por una chica. Y ni siquiera era nada especial. Incluso tuvo un hijo de su anterior novio, y mis hermanos se pelaron como perros por ella.

-¡Rebekah! ¡Es suficiente! –dijo Nik.

-¡Está en el pasado Nik, estoy contenta de que hayáis recobrado el sentido! Elijah ha seguido adelante.

-Estoy seguro de que la madre de Caroline no necesita escuchar todos los detalles.

-La madre de Caroline esta justo aquí y puede hablar por ella –dijo Liz.

-Voy a salir fuera a fumar –dijo Nik, y se fue.

-¿Desde cuándo fumas? –preguntó Rebekah.

-¡Desde ahora! –respondió Nik.

**WHYB**

Elena estaba en su antigua habitación mirándola. Aun tenía fotografías de ella, Caroline y Bonnie. Sonrió. Jenna había colocado a Damon y a Stefan en la antigua habitación de Jeremy. No estaba segura de que hacer con ellas. Su teléfono sonó y era Bonnie.

-Hey –respondió Elena.

-Hey, siento no poder ir. Es mitad de trimestre y eso.

-Está bien, estoy segura de que debe ser incómodo para ti.

-No incómodo, quiero decir que rompimos hace mucho.

-Lo sé, pero aun así, toda esta situación está arruinada. No puedo creer que se fuera y se casara.

-Y yo que pensaba que no podía comprometerse. ¿Cómo van tweedle dee y tweedle dum?

-Jenna los ha puesto en la habitación de Jeremy. No sé qué hacer con ellos.

-Escoge a uno. ¡Da igual a quien solo para acabar con esta locura!

-No puedo, he perdido a mucha gente. Y sé que si tengo que escoger a uno, perderé al otro.

-Últimas noticias, esto es el mundo de los adultos. Tienes que tomar una decisión, no puedes continuar con esto para siempre porque con el tiempo uno de ellos se cansará y se irá.

-Lo sé, solo que no se cual.

**WHYB**

Caroline entró en el Grill. Se sentó en una mesa cuando escuchó su nombre. Se dio la vuelta.

-¡Caroline! ¡Eres tú! –gritó Matt mientras corría hacia ella.

-¡Oh dios mío! ¡Matt! –Caroline saltó a sus brazos.

Matt la abrazó dándole vueltas.

-¡Es tan bueno verte! –dijo Matt.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? –preguntó Caroline.

-¡Demasiado! ¡Te ves bien! Nueva York te ha sentido bien.

-Tú tampoco estás nada mal.

Liz, Rebekah y Nik entraron y vieron a Caroline y a Matt abrazarse y dar vueltas por la sala. Nik inmediatamente se tensó.

-Caroline es bastante popular aquí -dijo Rebekah.

-Oh ese es Matt, salieron un tiempo en el instituto. Pero terminaron cuando Matt le dijo que aún no había superado lo de Elena –dijo Liz.

-¿Quién es Elena? Debo conocerla. Parece que todo el mundo la adora -dijo Rebekah.

Nik estaba de pie mirando a Matt que abrazaba a Caroline. Rebekah miró a su hermano.

-Los celos no te sientan bien hermano –dijo Rebekah.

-No lo estoy.

-¿De verdad? ¿Cómo cuando no lo estaba Caroline en el supermercado cuando todo el mundo coqueteaba contigo?

-Yo no coqueteaba.

Rebekah no dijo nada y solo caminó hacia la mesa donde Caroline estaba con Liz. Nik suspiró y se acercó a ellos.

-¿Estás aquí por lo de Jeremy? –preguntó Caroline.

-Um, más o menos. Soy el gerente –dijo Matt.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, y copropietario.

-¡Eso está muy bien!

-Sí, cuando mi rodilla se fue 90 grados hacia el lado contrario, tuve que ponerle fin al futbol.

-Pero está bien ver que estás haciendo algo hora.

-También está bien verte. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Tendríamos que vernos antes de que te vayas.

-¡Por supuesto!

-Dejaré que vuelvas a tu cena. Deberías probar las chuletas de cerdo, cambié la receta y ahora son mejores.

-Lo haré, nos vemos luego.

Matt se fue y Caroline se sentó. Cogió el menú y lo miró. Liz y Rebekah miraron a Caroline y después a Nik.

**WHYB**

Elena entró en el Grill con Stefan y con Damon cada uno a su lado junto con su tía Jenna. Se sentaron en una mesa cercana. Elena vio a Caroline y la saludó, pero decidió no acercarse porque Damon ya había traído bastantes problemas. Solo le llevó unos minutos antes de que los tres empezaran a discutir. Jenna se sentó preguntándose qué pasaba mientras las voces se alzaban cada vez más.

-¡Parad! ¡No puedo con vosotros así! –Elena se fue.

Stefan y Damon la siguieron.

Jenna llamó a un camarero.

-¿Podemos pedir la comida para llevar? –preguntó Jenna.

**WHYB**

Rebekah estaba observando como los tres discutían y volvió a su mesa.

-¿Es esa la chica por la que todos se pelean? –preguntó Rebekah.

-Sí, el drama la sigue allá por donde va –respondió Caroline.

-No lo veo –dijo Rebekah.

-¿Qué? –pregunto Caroline.

-No veo porque se pelean por ella. No es fea, pero no es para tanto, el que peleen como animales. Y otra vez no entiendo porque los hombres pelean –Rebekah miró a Nik.

-Rebekah para –dijo Nik.

-¿Mamá de Caroline podemos hacer malvaviscos después? –preguntó Rebekah.

-Si quieres –respondió Liz.

-Caroline nos enseñó hace poco a hacerlos –dijo Rebekah.

-¿No tenéis malvaviscos en Inglaterra? –preguntó Liz.

-Por desgracia no.

-Entonces tendremos que hacer malvaviscos después.

**WHYB**

Después de cenar, Matt les envió una taza de café y una galleta a cuenta de él. Nik miró la galleta. Caroline lo miró fijamente. Nik solo bebió su café. Liz notó la tensión entre ellos.

-¿Paso algo cariño? ¿No te gustan las galletas de jengibre? –preguntó Liz.

-Las odio –dijo Caroline entre dientes.

Rebekah dio un mordico y sonrió.

-Son bastante sabrosas. ¿Nik no te vas a comer la tuya? –preguntó Rebekah.

-No –respondió Nik.

Rebekah cogió rápidamente la galleta de su plato y la mordió.

-Pensaba que te gustaba el pan de jengibre, hacías todas esas casas de pan de jengibre –dijo Liz.

-Odio las casas de pan de jengibre.

Rebekah y Liz notaron la tensión entre Caroline y Nik.

-Son tan falsas, con su falsa sacarina dulce –dijo Caroline.

-Está bien –dijo Liz vacilante.

-Eso y esa risa falsa, y ese pelo falso, y la sonrisa falsa, odio las casas de pan de jengibre.

-Estoy segura de que Matt no lo sabía cuándo las envió –dijo Liz.

-Sí, ¿cómo le va a tu amigo? Obviamente te ha echado de menos –dijo Nik sin ninguna emoción.

-No es como si me estuviera enterrando con cajas de cereales.

-¿Ya estamos otra vez con eso?

-O quizás debería empezar a poner gasolina a personas al azar.

-No era al azar, pidieron ayuda.

-Oh si, eres tan servicial.

-Servicial como las chuletas de cerdo.

-Eso no es sobre las chuletas de cerdo. Es sobre las estúpidas casas de pan de jengibre, cubiertas de sacarina y glaseado.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no me gustan las casas de pan de jengibre.

-¡Pero es no te ha detenido a apagar su incendio! ¿Por qué eso es lo que haces como bombero? ¿Apagar incendios?

-Apago tu incendio.

-Voy a ir al servicio –Liz se levantó de la mesa.

-Voy a ir a empolvarme la nariz –dijo Rebekah mientras se levantaba.

Rebekah y Liz se alejaron rápidamente, dejándolos en la mesa.

-No entiendo de donde viene esto -dijo Nik.

-¡No deberías hablar! Que insinúas con mis chuletas de cerdo.

-Nada, parecía demasiado amigable.

-Es mi amigo del instituto que no he visto en años.

-¿De verdad? No mencionaste el hecho de que saliste con él en el instituto.

-Eso fue como hace millones de años.

-No lo parece para él.

-No había superado lo de Elena en ese entonces, por eso rompimos, hemos sido amigos desde entonces.

-Sin duda parece haberlo superado.

-¿En serio?

-Eres un poco hipócrita.

-¡No puedo creerlo!

-Así que, ¿todos tus amigos del instituto son hombres?

-¿Toda la gente que te pide ayuda son mujeres?

-¡Estás siendo ridícula!

-¡No, estoy siendo honesta! ¿Ni siquiera ves como todas las mujeres actúan a tu alrededor? ¿Cómo te miran?

-No lo pido. No lo quiero.

-Tienes una graciosa manera de mostrarlo.

Caroline se levantó y fue al baño. Nik se quedó sentado preguntándose que había ido mal.

**WHYB**

Caroline entró rápidamente al baño donde Rebekah y Liz estaban hablando. Las dos miraron a una enfadad Caroline.

-¿Qué? –gritó Caroline.

-¿Habéis terminado? –preguntó Liz.

-¡No!

-Bueno, los dos necesitáis acabar con esto, porque no voy a tenerte en mi casa de mala manera y enfadada con él. Ya hemos tenido suficiente drama por una noche –dijo Liz.

-¿En serio?

-Si Caroline, lo que sea por lo que estéis teniendo problemas, resolvedlo y arregladlo. No voy a dejar que estéis así en mi casa. Y lo que sea que hizo o no hizo, probablemente no es tan malo como lo que me pasó a mí. Ahora compórtate como una mujer y arréglalo -dijo Liz.

-¿Qué te pasó a ti? –preguntó Rebekah.

-Mi marido decidió que era gay y nos dejó a Caroline y a mí. Su novio Steven y él son muy felices, y nos envían cada año una tarjeta de navidad mostrándonos lo felices que son –dijo Liz.

-Mierda, muy bien, tú ganas. Lo que sea que hizo Nik no puede ser tan duro como eso –dijo Rebekah.

-Es solo que, quiero decir, él no, ¡argh! –empezó a decir Caroline.

-¡Suéltalo! –dijo Liz.

-¿Por qué todas las mujeres tienen que mirarlo e intentar coquetear con él? ¡Y porque siempre pasa delante de mí! Y ni siquiera sabe porque me enfado –dijo Caroline.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó Rebekah.

-Cariño, no puedes enfadarte con él por eso. No es su culpa que las mujeres lo encuentren atractivo. Quiero decir, ¿no es esa la razón por la que estás con él?

-¡Mamá!

-Mira, ¿está contigo, no? ¿Entonces porque te estás enfadando? –preguntó Liz.

-Es que no lo entiende, ¡y siempre las ayuda! ¿Cómo es que no sabe que están coqueteando con él?

-Mi hermano es increíblemente tonto a veces. Tiene esa incesante necesidad de ayudar a la gente. Esto viene de cuando éramos pequeños. Siempre quería ayudar, sentirse útil, porque cuando éramos pequeños estábamos indefensos. No lo ve de la misma manera que tú. No ve que las mujeres coquetean con él. Ve a alguien que le está pidiendo ayuda –dijo Rebekah.

-Argh, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan servicial? –dijo Caroline.

-Es su naturaleza. No tienes porque sentirte amenazada ni nada. Mi hermano solo tuvo una relación en su vida.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Caroline sin creérselo.

-Fue hace mucho. Y terminó en desastre, abrió una brecha entre él y mi hermano mayor.

-¿Qué hay del instituto? Quiero decir míralo.

-Mi hermano pasó sus días en instituto solo. Mi padre se aseguró de ello. Elijah se fue, y Kol era demasiado joven para ir con él.

-No se merecía eso –dijo Caroline.

-No. Ahora comportante –dijo Rebekah mientras salía del baño.

-Me gusta la hermana de Nik –dijo Liz.

-¡Mamá!

-No me vengas con mamá. Los dos vais a hablar y a dejar de pelar. Es un buen chico. Además el acento ayuda.

-¡Mamá!

-Lo que sea, eres una mujer adulta. Voy a llevar a Rebekah a casa, y tú y Nik podéis caminar –dijo Liz y se fue.

Caroline suspiró y se miró en el espejo. Se dio la vuelta y salió. Vio que la mesa estaba vacía y que un chico la estaba limpiando. Miró a su alrededor confundida. Matt le hizo un gesto para que saliera afuera.

-Tu amigo esta fuera –dijo Matt.

-Gracias –Caroline salió.

Vio a Nik fuera del Grill mirando el cielo. Ella se acercó a él.

-Hey.

Nik se dio la vuelta y la miró.

-Hey.

Caroline tomó su mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los de él. Se acercó a él y lo miró.

Nik miró en sus ojos azules. Podía decir que estaba tanteando las aguas. En un minuto podía estar enfadado con él, golpeándolo con pepperoni, y al siguiente podía estar intentando estar de buenas. No podía estar enfadado con ella. La atrajo a él abrazándola, colocando su mano en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

-No me gusta pelear contigo, amor.

-A mí tampoco.

-Entonces ya no más.

-Está bien.

-No Caroline, lo digo de verdad. No quiero seguir peleando contigo, a menos que te guste el sexo de reconciliación.

-Quizás.

-Lo sabía, solo me quieres por mi cuerpo.

-Ahora sabes la verdad.

-Honestamente amor, ¿cómo puedo probarte que no quiero a nadie más? No estoy buscando a nadie.

-Soy una chica Nik, insegura y a veces loca. Soy una neurótica.

-Pero eres mi neurótica Caroline.

-Y tú mi bombero.

-Y apago tu incendio.

-Oh dios mío, ¡no puedo creer que hayas dicho eso delante de mi madre!

**WHYB**

La mañana siguiente, Caroline se despertó y empezó a hacer su chili para el banquete. Estaba cortando las verduras para meterlas en la olla. Lo puso todo y colocó encima la tapa. Nik entró en la cocina restregándose los ojos.

-¿Amor, no es un poco pronto para el chili? –dijo Nik.

-Es para el banquete –respondió Caroline.

-Chili para el banquete –dijo Nik.

-¿Qué otra cosa se supone que llevemos? –dijo Caroline mientras sacaba los muffins del horno.

-Algo como un guisado, macarrones, esa horrible ensalada de gelatina, y brownies.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto de eso?

-Trabajo con bomberos, ¿lo has olvidado?

-No, hmmm brownies.

-Y puedes poner M&amp;M's, a los niños les encantan esas cosas.

-Hoy estás lleno de sorpresas.

-Juega bien tus cartas, podría ser así todos los días.

Caroline lo besó en la mejilla y se apartó.

-Hey, ¿eso es todo lo que consigo?

-Tienes aliento mañanero. Bombero o no, no es sexy.

Nik se encogió de hombros y se dirigió al baño. Caroline decidió hacer algunos brownies ya que Nik los había mencionado. El timbre de la puerta sonó y Caroline fue a ver quién era. Abrió la puerta y vio a Damon con una caja de donuts.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –susurró Caroline.

-Es una ofrenda de paz –dijo Damon.

-¡Tienes que irte!

-Elena está haciendo chili y odio el chili, dime que no estás haciendo chili.

-Vete por favor. Por fin Nik me habla otra vez, no necesito que ls fastidies por mí.

-Dije ofrenda de paz. ¡Hola, traje donuts! ¡Donuts! –Damon le mostró la caja de donuts.

-Está bien. Pero tienes que irte.

-Está bien rubita, no es fácil para mí hacer esto.

-¿El que, comprar donuts? ¿De dónde son? –Caroline miró la caja y se dio cuenta de que eran del mismo lugar que Nik los compró.

-Espera, estos son de Nueva York. ¿Los trajiste hasta aquí desde Nueva York?

-Sí. Disfrútalos.

-Gracias.

Damon le dio una media sonrisa y se fue. Caroline cerró la puerta y abrió la caja. Sacó un donut y le dio un mordisco. Se derritió en su boca como el azúcar. Era el cielo. Ahora entendía porque Damon era tan pesado con lo de los donuts.

-¿Caroline? –preguntó Liz.

-¡Mamá, tienes que probarlos, están tan buenos! –Caroline le dio la caja.

-¿Donuts?

Caroline estaba aturdida, caminó por el pasillo hasta el baño. Abrió la puerta del baño y escuchó como corría el agua.

-¡Nik! –gritó Caroline.

-¿Caroline? –Nik corrió la cortina de la ducha hacia un lado asomando la cabeza.

-Oh dios mío Nik, ¿por qué no me dijiste que están tan buenos?

-¿Eso es un donut?

-¡Sí! Está tan bueno, ¡pruébalo!

Caroline se acercó a él, sin importar que estuviera desnudo y duchándose y sujetó el donut cerca de su boca. Él le dio un mordisco.

-¡Dios, está muy bueno! ¿De dónde los sacaste?

-No te gustaría saberlo.

-¿Qué más estás escondiéndome?

-Nada –Caroline le dio otro mordisco.

-¡Hey! ¡No te lo comas todo!

-Dios, es tan bueno, es mejor que el sexo.

-¿Qué?

Nik apartó la cortina hacia un lado y cogió a Caroline.

-¡Nik! –gritó Caroline.

Nik la metió en la ducha y volvió a colocar la cortina.

-¡Nik! ¡Estás haciendo que me moje!

-Lo sé.

**¿Qué os ha parecido?**


	9. Capítulo 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Caroline dejó los brownies en la mesa con el resto del chili. Nik tenía razón, los niños corrieron hacia los brownies y los devoraron. Rebekah estaba observando la finca cuando Matt decidió unirse a ella. Nik estuvo a punto de ir a por Rebekah cuando Caroline lo cogió del brazo.

-¿Vienes conmigo? –preguntó Caroline.

-Por supuesto –Nik la siguió.

Entraron en el bosque alejándose de la fiesta.

-Sabes, en el instituto todos veníamos aquí, encendíamos hogueras, bebíamos, poníamos música a todo volumen y nos enrollábamos.

-Vosotros los adolescentes americanos os divertíais más que yo.

-Bebí mi primera cerveza en estos bosques. Mi primer cigarro, mi primera vez.

-¿De verdad? ¿Todo en este mismo lugar?

-No, no en el mismo lugar.

-Estoy impresionado amor. ¿Qué hay de tu primer beso?

-Eso fue cuando tenía 13 años, y era un poco baboso.

-Un romántico, ¿no?

-Difícilmente.

Caroline miró un viejo árbol que tenía varios nombres grabados. Se acercó y tocó las inscripciones. Nik se acercó a ella por detrás.

-Este lugar, es aquí donde tuve mi primera vez –dijo Caroline.

-¿Aquí? ¿Junto a este árbol?

-Sí.

-¿Fue lo que esperabas y más?

-En realidad no, fue incómodo.

-Al menos tuviste más espacio. Mi primera vez fue en la parte de atrás de un coche.

-¿La amabas?

-Creía que si en aquel tiempo. ¿Y tú?

-Pensaba que sí, pero nunca más me habló el resto del año.

-Su pérdida amor.

-Supongo.

-Hey –Nik le dio la vuelta-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada. Estar aquí hace me hace pensar en todos esos recuerdos.

-¿Malos?

-Solo malas decisiones que tomé.

-Todos las tomamos.

-Supongo.

-Podemos tomar nuevas –Nik se inclinó para besarla.

-No aquí, dejemos aquí las malas.

-No me importa la que hayas hecho, o lo que creas que hayas hecho.

Caroline lo abrazó enterrando la cara en su pecho.

-Gracias por no juzgarme –dijo Caroline

Nik la besó en la cabeza y la sostuvo cerca.

-¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? –preguntó Caroline.

-Porque te lo mereces amor.

Caroline lo sostuvo fuertemente.

-Ni siquiera trajo una manta. No sé ni porque le deje.

Nik la sostuvo y la besó en la frente. Quien quiera que fuera ese tío, Nik sabía que lo conocería con su puño. Salía su naturaleza protectora. Y lastimaría a cualquiera que intentara lastimar a Caroline.

-¿Volvemos? –preguntó Nik.

-Está bien.

Nik se sacó la chaqueta y la colocó sobre los hombros de Caroline. Ella deslizó los brazos en ella y tomó su mano mientras volvían a la fiesta.

**WHYB**

Rebekah estaba coqueteando con Matt. Era mayor que ella pero no demasiado.

-Sí, así que después de la universidad volví aquí y compré el Grill.

-Uau, ¿siempre quisiste tener tu propio negocio?

-Solo sucedió, más o menos.

El móvil de Rebekah empezó a sonar. Intentó esconder lo molesta que estaba al saber que era su hermano Elijah.

-Discúlpame, es mi hermano –Rebekah se alejó unos pasos.

-Elijah es mejor que sea importante –dijo Rebekah.

-¿Dónde estás Rebekah?-preguntó Elijah.

-En una fiesta.

-¿En serio? Bueno pues vete, necesito hablar contigo y con Niklaus.

-No estamos en Nueva York.

-¿Dónde estáis entonces?

-Mikael casi me encuentra. Así que decidimos hacer un viaje por carretera este fin de semana con Caroline, sabes que trabaja para la agencia. Nik también está con nosotras.

-¿Dónde estáis?

-En un pequeño pueblo en medio de la nada. Mikael nunca nos encontrara aquí.

-¿Cómo es que tienes señal siquiera?

-No tengo ni idea, pero esto es bastante pintoresco. Como en las películas.

-Bueno, tengo que hablar con vosotros dos. ¿Cuándo volveréis?

-El domingo por la noche.

-Estoy en el Westin en el centro de la ciudad.

-Traje formal.

-Solo llámame cuando volváis, es importante.

-Está bien, te escuché la primera vez.

Rebekah levantó la vista y vio a Nik y a Caroline hablando. Empezó a caminar hacia ellos.

-¿Caroline? ¿Caroline Forbes, eres tú? –gritó una mujer mayor.

Caroline se dio la vuelta y se encogió. Era la tía abuela de Tyler, Jana. Era una mujer mayor que nunca se casó y nunca tuvo hijos, y su objetivo era hacer miserable la vida de los demás desde que la suya lo era. Y por alguna razón amaba a Tyler y pensaba que nunca podía equivocarse. Caroline estaba contenta de no seguir con Tyler, así no tenía que fingir ser amable con ella nunca más. El único cumplido que recibió de la tía abuela Jana era que tenia unas buenas caderas para dar a luz.

-Sí, soy yo –sonrió Caroline.

-Veo que has vuelto. ¿La vida en la gran ciudad era demasiado para ti? –preguntó Jana.

-Solo estoy aquí para el banquete.

-Difícilmente se le puedo llamar a esto banquete. No hay música, no hay banda, no hay damas de honor, padrinos ¡y esto de traer la comida cada uno de casa! ¡En mi propiedad! Que bajo han caído los Gilbert.

-Los Gilbert están bien, no todo el mundo tiene que vivir según tus estándares de vida.

-Tienes una lengua mordaz, no me pregunto porque Tyler te dejó. Lástima, todo esto podría haber sido tuyo.

-¿Quieres decir toda esta área usada para que la gente traiga su comida? No la quiero de todas formas, no si me convertiré en ti.

-En mis tiempos nos enseñaron a respetar a los mayores.

-Cuando los dinosaurios deambulaban por la tierra.

-Eso es inmaduro, Caroline.

-Has sido grosera conmigo, y no mereces nada de mí, excepto ver cómo me voy.

-La última vez que lo comprobé esto era un país libre, donde puedo expresar mi opinión, ¿no?

-Uau, primero es el respeto a los mayores, luego la inmadurez, ¿ahora son los derechos de la primera enmienda? ¿Por qué no dejas toda esa verborrea? Solo eres una mujer mayor que está amargada porque está sola. Crees que eres inteligente con tus comentarios maliciosos pero al contrario de ti, al resto de nosotros nos enseñaron una cosa que se llama formas. Quizás los dinosaurios deberían haberte enseñado eso.

-Bueno, pues nunca…

-¡Nunca has sido amable conmigo, y deja de mirar mis caderas! ¡Y si, es mi nuevo novio, y es un bombero! –Caroline cogió a Nik del brazo y se alejaron.

Nik se echó a reír un poco y después miró a Caroline.

-¿Vas a contarme que fue todo eso? –preguntó Nik.

-La tía abuela de Tyler. Nunca ha sido amable conmigo. Y yo soy amable con todo el mundo, y siempre tiene algún pequeño comentario malicioso, como si ella fuera muy inteligente.

-Está bien amor, ya acabó.

-Va a ser la mujer loca de los gatos.

-Soy una persona de gatos.

-¿De verdad? Creía que eras más de perros.

-Quizás.

-¿Cómo es que no hay un dálmata en el parque de bomberos?

-Porque lo mataríamos. Nos olvidaríamos de darle de comer, de beber, de sacarlo a la calle. No se no permite tener un ser vivo, quizás una piedra mascota.

**WHYB**

Elijah estaba revisando sus emails cuando sonó su móvil.

-Hola Kol –respondió Elijah.

-¿Es cierto? ¿Lo sabías? –preguntó Kol.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Madre confesó, me lo contó todo. ¿Es cierto?

-Sí, pero estaba intentado contárselo a Niklaus antes que a nadie.

-Bueno nuestra madre me lo contó todo después de su crisis nerviosa.

-¿La dejaste ahí?

-¡Sí! ¡Ya es mayorcita! ¡Lo supo todo este tiempo, lo supo y dejó que padre le hiciera eso! Le hizo cosas horribles.

-Lo se Kol, lo sé.

-¡No, no lo sabes! No estabas ahí cuando Bekah y yo lo encontramos. No estabas ahí cuando se lo llevaron.

-Y por eso te dije que te quedarás con madre.

-Está bien, consiguió mantenerse con vida todo este tiempo y seguirá haciéndolo.

-Kol, aún sigue siendo nuestra madre.

-Y Niklaus aún sigue siendo nuestro hermano.

-¿Kol dónde estás?

-En el aeropuerto.

-¿Por qué estás ahí?

-Para coger el avión.

-¡No Kol! Tienes que quedarte con madre.

-¿Por qué? Está bien, borracha pero bien. ¿Crees que nuestro padre le haría algo? ¿Quiero decir, después de todo este tiempo?

Entonces Elijah cayó, no era su madre por quien debería preocuparse.

-¡Kol! ¿Kol estás ahí?

**WHYB**

Jeremy apareció con su nueva mujer. Los dos empezaron a caminar por el césped verde y la gente los felicitó. Elena lo vio y corrió hacia él.

-¡Jeremy! –Elena lo abrazó.

-Hola hermana –Jeremy la abrazó.

-¡No puedo creer que hicieras eso!

-Es bueno verte también. Elena esta es Anna. Anna esta es mi hermana Elena.

-He escuchado hablar tanto sobre ti. Jeremy habla de ti todo el tiempo –sonrió Anna.

-Te importa si te lo robo un minuto –preguntó Elena.

-Claro –sonrió Anna.

Elena cogió a Jeremy del brazo y se alejaron. Anna le sonrió a Damon y a Stefan que estaban parados de pie en un silencio incómodo.

-Así que, ¿eres el novio de Elena? –preguntó Anna.

-Si –dijeron los dos.

-Pervertido.

-¡Jeremy, no puedo creer que hicieras esto! ¿Sabes lo que le estás haciendo a Jenna? –susurró Elena.

-No vivo en la casa, me gradué, ¿qué más espera de mí? –respondió Jeremy.

-¿Y la universidad?

-Aún estoy en ello. Y tú de todas las personas no deberías hablar. Vamos, ¿dos chicos Elena? Al menos yo me casé con una chica de la que estaba enamorado.

-Esto no va sobre mí.

-No. Es sobre mí y mi vida. Y Anna me ama, me apoya, no importa lo jodido que esté. Y no se queda ahí constantemente para juzgarme –dijo Jeremy y se alejó.

-¡Jeremy!

Damon miró la mesa con todo el chili. Rodó los ojos. Odiaba el chili. Miró y vio la horrorosa ensalada de gelatina.

-Esto es peor que el chili, ugh –dijo Damon mientras lo miraba.

Damon observó su alrededor y vio la bandeja de brownies. Vio que los había hecho Caroline.

-Oh, brownies –gimoteó Damon.

-Estaban muy buenos –dijo Rebekah.

-Por supuesto que lo estaban, los hizo la rubita.

-Sabes que tiene nombre.

-Lo sé, pero nunca llamó a la gente por su nombre.

-Encantador –dijo Rebekah sarcásticamente.

-¿Y tú quién eres? Eres demasiado mordaz para ser de pueblo.

-Y tú eres demasiado inteligente para ser arrastrado como a un cachorro.

-¿Y cómo conoces a la rubita?

-Trabajo con ella.

-¿Qué tienes 12 años?

-Tengo diecisiete.

-Cárcel.

-Como si estuviera interesada en ti abuelo.

Damon fingió ser lastimado mientras colocaba la mano sobre su corazón.

-Esperaba que fueras un poco más inteligente, supongo que las apariencias engañan. ¿Pelear con tu hermano por una chica? Y ni siquiera es tan bonita, quiero decir, no es fea, pero no es lo que esperaba cuando dos chicos están peleando por una chica.

-¡Hey!

-Pero quizás te gusta que te arrastren, y jugar, de esa manera puedes aceptar el hecho de que siempre estarás solo.

-No sabes nada de las relaciones adultas pequeña.

-Sé que si una chica se enamora de otro chico nunca será fiel al primero. Nunca sabrá a quien quiere.

-No conoces a Elena.

-No, no la conozco, pero tu deberías conocerla mejor –Rebekah sonrió y se alejó.

Jeremy miró todo el chili de la mesa. Anna se acercó a él.

-¿No te gusta el chili? –preguntó Anna.

-Todos traen siempre chili.

-¿Es lo que te está molestando? ¿Sientes un odio profundo hacia el chií?

-No, es solo que, todos aquí son unos falsos. Ni siquiera sé porque me molesté en aparecer.

-Hey, les importas lo suficiente a tus amigos para que te hayan hecho esto. Está bien, hicieron chili, pero la intención es lo que cuenta. Vamos a bailar, esto se está deprimiendo.

-No bailo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no bailas? Deberías habérmelo contado antes de casarme contigo.

-Nadie baila en estas cosas, son aburridas y llenas de gente mayor.

-Vamos a cambiar unas cuantas cosas. ¿Por qué conformarse?

Anna tomó su mano, con un plan. Vio que habia un micrófono y un estrado donde la alcaldesa normalmente daba sus discursos. Miró el altavoz y sacó el cable del micrófono.

-¿Tienes aquí tu iPod? –preguntó Anna.

-No.

-¿Quien tiene uno? –preguntó Anna.

Jeremy miró a su alrededor y vio a Caroline.

-Vuelvo enseguida.

Jeremy corrió hacia Caroline quien estaba hablando con Nik.

-¡Caroline! –dijo Jeremy.

-Hey Jeremy, felicidades por tu matrimonio –dijo Caroline.

-Gracias, um…

-Oh, Jeremy este es Nik –dijo Caroline.

-Encantado de conocerte, um, ¿me prestas tu iPod?

-Claro, ¿qué vas a hacer?

-Esta fiesta está muerta, Anna dice que necesita algo de música o algo así antes de que todos muramos de aburrimiento.

-No puedo esperar a ver la cara de la alcaldesa Lockwood –Caroline sacó el iPod de su bolsillo y se lo dio a Jeremy.

-Gracias –Jeremy corrió de vuelta hacia Anna.

-¿Debería preocuparme? –preguntó Nik.

-Nada que tu bombero interior no pueda controlar –respondió Caroline.

Anna enchufó el iPod y puso música. La música empezó a sonar y Anna subió el volumen del altavoz. Todos miraron a Anna y a Jeremy. Anna tomó a Jeremy de la mano y empezaron a bailar. Caroline tiró de Nik, pero él se echó hacia atrás.

-Yo no bailo –dijo Nik.

-¿Qué? tenemos que cambiar eso –dijo Caroline arrastrándolo.

-Caroline –advirtió Nik.

-¡Vamos!

-No.

-¡Caroline! ¡Oh dios mío! ¿Recuerdas esta canción? –gritó Elena mientras corría hacia ella.

-¡Sí! ¡Es la canción que bailamos cuando conseguimos nuestro nuevo uniforme de animadora! –gritó Caroline.

-¡Creo que aún lo recuerdo!

-¡Vamos a hacerlo! –Caroline se sacó la chaqueta de Nik y se la tiró.

Caroline y Elena corrieron hacia donde estaban Jeremy y Anna bailando. Se miraron y empezaron a bailar la antigua rutina que hicieron en Halloween. Nik las veía con diversión hasta que su baile empezó a ser provocativo. Miró a su alrededor y vio que todo el mundo las miraba. Un grupo de chicas del instituto las vieron bailar y empezaron a bailar detrás de ellas. Caroline y Elena vieron a las chicas bailar con ellas, haciendo la misma rutina.

Cuando la canción terminó, todos aplaudieron y empezó a sonar la siguiente canción. Todo el mundo se unió y empezaron a bailar. Nik la cubrió con su chaqueta al darse cuenta de que había varios hombres mirándola.

-¡Hey! –dijo Caroline.

Nik la tomó de la mano y la alejó de la multitud que bailaba hacia una mesa con limonada. Le ofreció un vaso.

-Gracias –dijo Caroline tomando un gran sorbo.

-No sabía que podías bailar así –dijo Nik.

-Bueno, era la capitana de las animadoras por algo.

-¿Fuiste animadora?

-Sí.

-¿Aun tienes el uniforme?

-¿Tienes alguna fantasía pervertida con animadoras?

Nik se echó a reír y bajó la mirada.

-¿Te estás sonrojando? –preguntó Caroline.

-No, es solo, es solo que…

-Sí que lo estás. Es la primera vez. ¿No había animadoras en tu instituto?

-No, realmente no.

-Bueno, vamos a tener que cambiar eso. Aún tengo el uniforme en algún sitio –dijo Caroline acercándolo a ella.

-Vámonos de aquí –dijo Nik.

Caroline sonrió y se dio la vuelta para irse. Se detuvo cuando vio a Matt.

-¡Matt! –dijo Caroline.

-¡Uau, Care, no he visto esos movimientos desde el instituto! Estuviste impresionante –dijo Matt mientras la abrazaba.

-Sí, sabes que por eso era la capitana.

-Viéndote bailar con Elena me trajo recuerdos del instituto. Te he echado de menos.

-Yo también. Deberías venir a visitarnos a Elena y a mí alguna vez –dijo Caroline empezando a sentirse un poco incómodo.

Podía sentir los ojos de Nik en ella mientras Matt seguía hablando con ella. Todo lo que quería hacer era irse con Nik. De repente un grupo de chicas del instituto que estaban bailando con ella y con Elena aparecieron.

-Oh dios mío, ¿eres Caroline Forbes, verdad? –preguntó la chica.

-Si –respondió Caroline.

-¡Oh dios mío! –chilló otra chica.

-Todavía hacemos tus viejas rutinas. ¡Aún siguen siendo increíbles! –dijo otra chica.

-Gracias –dijo Caroline.

-¿Sabes alguna otra rutina que puedas enseñarnos?

-Solo hacemos las que sabemos, estoy segura de que hay mucho más que puedas enseñarnos.

-¡Si por favor! No hemos vuelto a estar en la estatal desde que te fuiste.

-¡Si por favor!

-Yo, yo solo estoy el fin de semana, y después tengo que volver a Nueva York.

-¿Nueva York? ¡Oh dios mío debes tener un trabajo increíble ahí!

-Y un novio.

-¡Oh dios estoy tan celosa!

Caroline estaba rodeada y agobiada por chicas adolescentes todas hablando a la vez. Buscaba a Nik pero no estaba por ninguna parte.

-Tengo que encontrar a mi novio –dijo Caroline.

-Oh dios mío, ¿está aquí?

-¿Dónde está?

-¿Cuál es?

-¿Es mono?

Caroline miró a su alrededor y vio a Nik sonriéndole, mirándola desde la distancia, apoyado en un árbol.

-Mirad, tengo que irme. Os daré mi antiguo libro de las animadoras, ¿vale? Podéis ir a mi casa a recogerlo, os lo dará mi madre. ¿conocéis a la Sheriff? Se lo daré a ella.

-¡Gracias!

-¡Si, muchas gracias Caroline!

Caroline sonrió e intentó pasar por su lado e ir hacia Nik. Sintió un par de brazos rodear su cintura y levantarla.

-¿Qué dem…? –gritó Caroline.

Le dieron la vuelta a Caroline y pudo ver quien era.

-¡Caroline Forbes! Cuanto tiempo.

-¿Zack?

-¡Si, soy yo! Uau, te ves bien, muy bien.

Caroline se alejó un poco mientras él se inclinaba hacia ella con las manos aun en su cintura.

-Me tengo que ir, ha estado bien verte –dijo Caroline mientras apartaba las manos de su cintura.

-Hace que desee haber estado más por el instituto cuando estabas ahí.

-Si bueno no me hablaste, la verdad.

-¿En serio? Estás tan buena ahora mismo –dijo Zack mirándole el pecho.

Caroline se apretó la chaqueta de Nik cubriéndole el pecho.

-Es un poco grande para ti –Zack se acercó y tocó la chaqueta.

Caroline se alejó un paso.

-No me toques –dijo Caroline.

-No es eso lo que dijiste la última vez.

-No me vuelvas a tocar –dijo Caroline alejándose de él.

Era como si un recuerdo la persiguiera para siempre. Zack el chico que le quitó la virginidad así como su dignidad estaba de pie delante de ella, mirándola lascivamente, fijamente. Nunca estuvo más feliz de tener la chaqueta de Nik.

-¿Está todo bien amor? –dijo Nik detrás de ella.

-Sí, nos vamos –dijo Caroline.

-¿Este es el chico nuevo? Bonito acento –dijo Zack.

-Tú eres el del acento –dijo Nik.

-Te estás moviendo por el mundo Caroline. Un trabajo en un gran ciudad, un novio extranjero, ¿eres demasiado buena para salir con nosotros?

-Solo para ti –dijo Caroline mientras tomaba la mano de Nik.

Zack levantó los brazos hacia arriba.

-Hey, no quería causar daño a nadie. Solo intentaba pasar un buen rato, eso es todo.

-Ya lo haces –dijo Nik.

-Tu chaqueta es muy grande para ella, pero no eres un chico tan grande –dijo Zack mirándolo.

-Todo en él es grande –dijo Caroline mientras se iba con Nik.

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Nik.

-Nada.

-¿De verdad? Parecía muy amigable.

-Oh déjate de mierdas Nik. No quiero tener nada con él. Es un gilipollas, y no dejaba de mirarme las tetas todo el tiempo que estuvo hablando conmigo.

-¿Quieres que lo estampe contra un árbol?

-No te pongas como un hombre de las cavernas. Solo quiero salir de aquí.

-¿Debería arrastrarte por el pelo?

Caroline lo golpeó en el brazo.

-Auch, ¿por qué ha sido eso? –dijo Nik frotándose el brazo.

Caroline acercó a Nik hacia ella y lo besó, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. Había cogido a Nik con la guardia baja durante un segundo antes de que él la besara. No la entendía del todo, un minuto estaba enfadada con el golpeándolo, y al siguiente lo estaba besando.

Caroline lo besó, necesitaba sentir una conexión con él. Quería tocarle asegurarse de que estaba ahí. Necesitaba sentirlo. Nik podía decir que había algo mal. Se apartó.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Nik.

-Solo quiero salir de aquí.

-Está bien, déjame que vaya a buscar a Rebekah.

-Puedo volver con mi madre, solo quiero salir de aquí.

-¿Dónde está tu madre?

-Probablemente hablando con la alcaldesa intentando sacarle el palo que tiene…

-Está bien entonces. Déjame que la llame para que lo sepa.

Caroline presionó su cuerpo contra el de él y lo besó otra vez.

-Le enviaré un mensaje.

**¡No os olvidéis de dejar un review!**


	10. Capítulo 10

**_La historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes, yo solo estoy haciendo la traducción._**

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Caroline entró en el cuarto con una caja que contenía sus cosas del instituto. Vio como Nik miraba las fotografias de su pared. Colocó la caja en la mesa y la abrió.

-No puedo creer que aun tenga estas cosas –dijo Caroline.

-Parece que el insituto fue una buena época para ti –dijo Nik.

-Tenia a Bonnie y a Elena. Las cosas eran mucho más fáciles entonces.

Caroline empezó a sacar las cosas. Nik vio la banda que habia lanzado. Se acercó y la recogió.

-¿Fuiste Miss Mystic Falls? –preguntó Nik.

-Hace años.

-¿Dónde está tu tiara?

-Las novias horribles llevan tiaras. Yo tengo una corona.

-Disculpe su majestad.

Caroline se estiró y sacó la corona colocándola en su cabeza.

-Animadora, hermosa reina, ¿hay algo más que quieras compartir conmigo?

-Creo que es suficiente por hoy.

Caroline encontró su antiguo uniforme de animadora. Lo sacó de la caja junto con sus pompones.

-Lo encontré. Deja que me cambie.

-Podria ayudarte.

-Seguro que podrias, pero entonces nunca me lo prondria.

Caroline fue al baño a cambiarse. Nik estaba mirando lo que quedaba en la caja. Vio numerosos posters y panfletos de diferentes bailes. Se preguntó como era Caroline en el instituto. Un pompoón lo golpeó en la cabeza y se dio la vuelta. De pie al lado de la puerta estaba Caroline vestida con su uniforme de animadora. Nik se quedó parado un momento incapaz de hablar. Sus ojos recorrieron su cuerpo. No había mucho uniforme. El top rojo oscuro parecía ser demasiado pequeño y parecía que su pecho fuera a salir de la tela en cualquier momento. El uniforme solo cubría su pecho y nada más. La falda era increiblement corta y casi no cubría nada, tenia una pequeña obertura en el lado. Su estómago estaba expuesto.

-Esta cosa es un poca apretada, me sorprendió que pudiera meterme en ella –dijo Caroline mientras se acercaba a él.

Nik la miró, aun incapaz de decir algo. Sus ojos se movían por todo su cuerpo.

-Hey –dijo Caroline colocándole una mano en el hombro.

-¿Dónde está el resto? –consiguió decir Nik.

-¿De qué?

-De tu uniforme. ¿No bailabas solo con esa cosa? Se te ve el trasero.

-¿Por qué me estás mirando el trasero?

-¡Por que se te ve!

Caroline se dio la vuelta para ver si se le veia el trasero. Acabó haciendo que su pecho sobresaliera más. Se dio la vuelta y vio que Nik la miraba. Tenia un brillo depredador en sus ojos.

-¿Nik?

Nik la cogió e hizo que cayeran encima de la cama. Las manos de Nik viajaban por su cuerpo. Sus labios se movían por su cuello. Su respiración se atascó cuando sintió sus manos en sus muslo. Sus labios estaban sobre los de ella y dejó espacapar un pequeño gemido. Sus manos empezaron a apartar el uniforme. Ella le quitó la camiseta y la lanzó al suelo. Fue a sacarse la parte de arriba del uniforme, pero no pudo.

-No puedo quitarmelo –dijo Caroline.

Se dio cuenta de que no era nada sexy. Se sintió incómoda, casi se sintió avergonzada. Aquí estaba él sin camiseta encima de ella, intentando darle placer, y ella estaba atrapada en su viejo uniforme de animadora.

-Dejalo entonces –dijo Nik con un brillo en los ojos.

Nik se abalanzó sobre ella en un segundo, devorando sus labios. La tomó de las cadera para que dejara de moverse. Sus dedos se movieron hasta encontrar la tela de encaje que llevaba por ropa interior. Disfrutó del toque de su ropa interior. Caroline sintió la fría cremallera de sus pantalones vaqueros contra su muslo. Sintió como sus dedos trazaban los bordes de su uniforme. Clavó las uñas en su espalda mientras sentía como sus labios susurraban en su oído. Con esas palabras, cerró los ojos y no termianron

**WHYB**

Nik se deslizó silenciosamente de la cama donde Caroline aun dormía. Se colocó los pantalones vaqueros y pasó con cuidado junto al desecho uniforme de animadora. Fue hasta la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua. Se lo tragó de golpe. Sintió unos dedos en su espalda. Estaban trazando lentamente su columna. Los sintió trazar la M en su espalda. Su cuerpo se tensó y se dio la vuelta. Caroline estaba ahí con su camiseta.

-Hey –dijo Caroline mientras se acercaba a sus vaqueros.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¿Puedes ser silencioso?

-Amor…

Caroline colocó un dedo sobre sus labios para silenciarlo.

-Mi madre está trabajando toda la noche y tu hermana está en el cuarto de invitados.

Caroline sonrió y empezó a besarle el cuello. Nik la cogió, levantándola para que sus piernas rodearan su cintura. La sentó en la mesa de la cocina.

-¿Sabes que la gente toma el desayuno aquí? –preguntó Nik.

-Lo sé.

**WHYB**

Caroline vio por la ventana la señal de "Estás saliendo de Mystic Falls". Miró a Nik que conducía. Rebekah estaba en la parte de atrás jugando con su teléfono.

-Nik cuando volvamos a Nueva York, tienes qye hablar con Elijah –dijo Rebekah.

-Será tarde para llamarlo –respondió Nik.

-Oh, no tienes que llamarlo, estará esperándote en Nueva York.

-¿Qué? ¿Desde cuadno?

-Desde el fin de semana. ¿Aun estás enfadado con él?

-No, fue hace años. Solo que no esperaba que viniera hasta aquí.

-Quiere hablar contigo Nik. Dice que es importante.

**WHYB**

Caroline entró en su apartamento y dejó la maleta en el suelo. Estaba cansada del viaje de vuelta a casa. Entró en su habitación y vio una botella de gel de baño en su cama. Fue hasta ella y la cogió. Era la misma cara botella de gel que Damon había utilitzado. En ella había una nota en un post it con un símbolo de la paz. Ella sonrió.

Se desvistió y se puso el albornoz. Necesitaba una ducha después del viaje. Se metió en la ducha. Volvió a su habitacion y abrió la maleta sacando la camiseta de Nik. Se había acostumbrado a llevarla puesta. Aun tenia su olor masculino. Se envolvió con la toalla y se puso la camiseta. Se metió en la cama y se tapó con las mantas.

**WHYB**

Nik y Rebekah caminaron por el pasillo del hotel. Caroline le había devuelto su chaqueta y su olor y perfume le rodearon. Se lo acercó más y sonrió. Llegaron a la puerta de Elijah. Nik se detuvo y no iba a tocar. Rebekah lo miró.

-Y bien, ¿a qué estás esperando? –preguntó Rebekah.

-La última vez que hablamos fue hace años, y acabó con mi puño en su cara.

-¡Hombres! ¿Y yo soy la pequeña? –Rebekah tocó a la puerta.

La puerta se abrió y Elijah sonrió.

-¡Elijah! –chilló Rebekah mientra saltaba a sus brazos y lo abrazaba.

-Es bueno verte también –Elijah la abrazó.

Nik miró a su hermano.

-Elijah –dijo Nik.

-Niklaus –dijo Elijah.

Rebekah se alejó y los miró a los dos.

-¿Es que solo váis a miraros? –dijo Rebekah.

Elijah extendió la mano. Nik la tomó y estrecharon las manos.

-Mira, mis hermanos se comportan el uno con el otro –dijo Rebekah.

Los dos fulminaron a Rebekah con la mirada.

-Entrad –dijo Elijah.

Rebeka y Nik entraron en su habitació de hotel. Elijah cerró la puerta.

-Niklaus, tengo que hablar contigo. Descubrí algo, que deberías saber –dijo Elijah.

-¿De que se trata Elijah? –preguntó Nik.

-Esto debería ser solo entre nosotros –dijo Elijah.

-¿Qué quieres hacer con Rebekah? Lo va a descubrir de todas formas –dijo Nik.

-Está bien, siéntate dijo Elijah.

-¿Es algo malo? ¿Ha pasado algo? –preguntó Nik.

-No sé como decir esto, así que voy a decirlo. No hay forma de decirlo delicadamente –dijo Elijah.

-¡Oh suéltalo ya Elijah! –dijo Nik.

-Mikael no es tu padre –soltó abruptamente.

-¿Qué? –dijo Nik en shock.

Rebekah se sentó sin decir anda. Vio lo incómodo que se sentía Elijah y lo nervioso que estaba por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-Mikael no es tu padre biológico. Nuestra madre tuvo una aventura con alguien, y tú eres el resultado de esa unión.

-¿Es enserio? ¡Esto no es gracioso!

-Se que estás en shock. Tu padre biológico vino a verme. Se tomó unas muestras de ADN para probar que es tu padre.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Tanto me odias? –gritó Nik mientras empujaba a Elijah contra la pared.

-Es la verdad hermano. Lo vi. Se parece a ti –dijo Elijah.

-¡No! ¡No es cierto! –gritó Nik.

-Nuestra madre fue infiel. Se lo confesó todo a Kol –dijo Elijah.

-¿Kol lo sabe? –gritó Nik.

-Lo envié para que la vigilara, pero madre no ha estado en un buen estado mental en bastante tiempo. Se desmoronó y se lo contó todo.

-¡No es cierto!

-Solo necesitas una prueba de ADN. Demostrará que eres o no su hijo. Niklaus nunca te mentiría sobre esto.

-¿Quién es él? –Nik soltó a Elijah y se alejó un paso.

-Es un duque.

-Madre siempre tuvo grandes estándares –dijo Rebekah.

-¿Por qué dice que es mi padre? ¿Por qué haría eso? –preguntó Nik.

-Él no lo sabía. Madre mantuvo el secreto. Hace poco que lo descubrió. Quería verte. Vino a buscarte. Preguntó por ti.

-No se quien es. ¿Cómo se supone que debo creerle? ¿Cómo sabes que no trabaja para Mikael?

-Solo necesitas la muestra y así nos aseguraremos. Pero no está mintiendo. Lo vi, parecía esperaanzado por verte. Incluso tenía hoyuelos.

-¿Es por eso que padre no me quería? ¿Por qué me trataba con crueldad? ¿Por qué me alejó? ¿Por qué sabía que no era de él?

-La crueldad de padre vino por su necesidad de controlarnos, a todos nosotros –dijo Rebekah.

-Siempre me odió. Nunca fui lo suficientemente bueno para él –dijo Nik.

-Porque sabía que eras mejor que él –dijo Elijah.

-Es cierto que soy un bastardo –dijo Nik.

-No, aun eres nuestro hermano –dijo Rebekah abrazándolo.

**WHYB**

Caroline entró en la oficina de Blair. Blair estaba agitada y lanzando telas y papeles por todo el cuarto.

-¡Blair! ¿Qué pasa? Estás más loca de lo habitual –dijo Caroline.

-¡Es Rebekah! Llamó diciendo que estaba enferma y que cancelara la sesión de hoy, pero no parecía enferma. ¿Y si quiere dejarnos?

-No quiere dejarnos, quizás está enferma. Ha estado comiendo mucha comida basura últimamente.

-¡Y tú le has dejado!

-¡No le dejé, solo comió!

-¡Es una modelo! ¡No puede comer hidratos de carbono!

-Luego iré a verla.

-Si, llevale algo de sopa orgánica.

-Si Blair.

Caroline salió de la oficina y le envió un mensaje a Rebekah.

_C: Blair está enloqueciendo, dice que debería llevarte sopa orgánica._

_R: Tengo problemas familiares, necesito un día libre_

_C: Dile que necesitas un día para descansar mentalmente._

_R: Llama a Nik._

Caroline dejó de caminar y llamó a Nik.

-Amor –dijo Nik con voz cansada.

-Hey, ¿estás bien?

-Perfectamente, ¿dónde estás?

-Buscando a Rebekah.

-Está aquí.

-¿Dónde estás?

-Hotel midtown Westin, mi hermano está aquí.

-Oh.

-¿Puedes acercarte hasta aquí?

-Claro.

**WHYB**

Caroline cogió un taxi y se dirigió hacia allí. Entró en el hotel y estaba a punto de llamar a Nik cuando lo vio. Parecía cansado. Se encogió de hombros y parecía que no habia dormido. Se acercó hasta ella y no sonrió. Caroline sabía que pasaba algo. Envolvió los brazos alrededor de él y lo acercó a ella. A Nik le llevó un minuto abrazarla y enterrar la cara en su pelo. Cerró los ojos e inhaló su olor. Nik la necesitaba y en ese momento estaba ahí.

**WHYB**

El móvil de Elijah empezó sonar. Elijah respondió.

-¿Diga? –dijo Elijah.

-¡Hermano! ¿Dónde estás? Acabo de aterrizar –dijo Kol.

-¿Qué? ¿De verdad estás aquí?

-Si, ahora donde estás.

-¿Kol está aquí? –dijo Rebekah.

-¿Es Bexx? –preguntó Kol.

-¡Dámelo! –Rebekah le quitó el móvil a Elijah-. ¿Kol dónde estás?

-En el aeropuerto, ¿dónde estás tú?

-Westin en midtown, díselo al taxista, sabrá donde es –dijo Rebekah.

-Está bien, nos vemos pronto –dijo Kol.

Elijah la miró exasperado.

-Parece que hay una pequeña reunión, solo nos falta Finn –dijo Rebekah.

**WHYB**

Caroline y Nik se sentaron en un banco de Central Park. Ella sujetó su mano preguntándose que pasó. Nik parecía agotado.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello? –preguntó Caroline.

-Hablar es lo que quería hacer Elijah la pasada noche. Estoy cansado de ello.

-¿Sucedió algo con tu hermano?

-Dejó caer una gran bomba. Aun estoy en shock.

-Aun sigues en pie.

-Apenas.

-¿Es, es sobre la chica por la que peleábais?

Nik la miró sorprendido de que sacará el tema.

-No, eso fue hace tiempo, o como dirias tú, hace millones de años. Elijah y yo lo superamos.

-¿Entonces qué es?

-Elijah básicamente me contó que mi padre no es mi padre y que toda mi vida ha sido una mentira.

-No fue una mentira, tus hermanos y tu hermana te aman. Rebekah estuvo buscándote desde que llegó aquí.

-Todo tiene sentido ahora. El porque Mikael no me quería, porque era tan cruel conmigo. Toda mi vida era una mentira. Todos me mintieron. Me odiaba mucho, y ahora se porque.

-No puedes dejar que gane.

-Ya ha ganado.

-No, no lo ha hecho. Todos sois libres. Todos estáis aquí. Y él está tan desesperado que haría cualquier cosa.

-Es peligroso Caroline.

-Lo sé. Pero no dejes que gane. Si este hombre dice que es tu padre ve y descubre si realmente lo es. ¿De que tienes miedo?

-De que sea peor que Mikael.

-Bueno si lo es, que le den. Que le den a todos. Tú eres mejor que esto. ¡Aquí soy yo la neurótica! ¡Tú eres el cuerdo! ¡No podemos ser los dos unos neuróticos!

Nik se rio de si mismo. Caroline de alguna manera siempre lo hacia reir.

-¿Cómo lo llamaste? ¿Un día de descanso mental?

-Si, tienes permitido uno de esos.

-Vosotros los americanos y vuestras vacaciones.

-¿Cuándo lo conocerás?

-Aun no estoy seguro.

-¿Sabes algo de él?

-Es un duque.

-¿Oh, como de la realeza? ¿Eso te hace príncipe?

-No, no es un príncipe, es un duque, aparentemente excéntrico.

-No acabo de entender del todo eso de los príncipes, los duques y los barones. ¿A quién se le ocurrieron esos nombres? Yo solo conozco al conde del sandwich. ¡Es un buen sitio!

Nik sonrió por primera vez desde que Elijah le contó eso. La acercó a él rodeándola con los brazos. El móvil de Caroline empezó a sonar.

-¿Por qué me estás llamando Nik? –preguntó Caroline.

-No te estoy llamando.

Caroline sacó el móvil de su bolso. Miró la pantalla y se lo enseñó.

-Lo ves me estás llamando –dijo Caroline.

-¿Por qué estoy con Bombero? Tengo nombre amor.

-Uy –Caroline alejó el móvil.

-¿Y por qué tengo un tono de llamada tan rídiculo?

Caroline no le contestó y respondió al móvil.

-¿Diga? –respondió Carolne.

-Caroline, ¿está Nik contigo? Se dejó el telefóno aquí –dijo Rebekah.

-Si, está aquí, estamos en Central Park.

-Bueno dile que vuelva, ha surgido algo.

-Está bien –Caroline colgó y miró a Nik.

-Rebekah dice que ha surgido algo y necesita que vuelvas.

Nik miro a su alrededor, temiendo que Mikael hubiera vuelto. Tomó la mano de Carolie y la levantó.

-Vamos.

**WHYB**

Nik estaba golpeando fuertemente la puerta de Elijah.

-¡Nik! –gritó Caroline-. Tranquilízate.

La puerta se abrió y Kol estaba de pie sonriendo a Nik.

-Hola hermano, cuanto tiempo –dijo Kol.

-¡Kol! –Nik lo abrazó.

-¡Es bueno verte!

-Te dije que era importante –dijo Rebekah.

-No te he visto en años –dijo Nik.

-Aun sigo siendo más guapo que tú –respondió Kol.

Rebekah rodó los ojos ante la estupidez de sus hermanos. Kol vio a Caroline detrás de nIk.

-¿Y quien es ella? –preguntó Kol.

Nik se dio la vuelta para ver a Caroline avergonzada. Tomó su mano y la acercó a él.

-Ella es Caroline, Caroline este es mi hermano pequeño Kol –dijo Nik.

-Es demasiado guapa para ti Nik –dijo Kol.

-Es mía –dijo Nik.

-Debe verte como un caso de caridad, claramente.

-¿Podemos tomar el almuerzo? –intervino Elijah.

-¡Si, almuerzo! ¡Estoy hambrienta! –dijo Rebekah.

-Oh si, quiero probar esta comida Americana –dijo Kol.

-Y a las chicas americanas –añadió Nik.

-Me conoces tan bien –Kol sonrió.

**WHYB**

Caroline se sentó en la mesa junto al resto de los Mikaeson. Los vio hablar e interactuar entre ellos. Siempre se preguntó como era eso de tener hermanos. Vio como todos se reian y comían de los platos de los otros. La camerara apareció para tomar nota de las bebidas, pero se quedó sin palabras al verlos. Caroline rodó los ojos, mientras la camarera los miraba a todos.

-Agua mineral para la mesa –dijo Rebekah.

La camarera sonrió y se fue antes de echarle una última mirada a los tres hermanos quienes estaban sentados en la mesa.

-Veo que viene de familia –le dijo Caroline a Nik.

-¿El qué? –preugntó Nik.

-Obviamente me estaba mirando a mí –dijo Kol.

-Nunca había visto a nadie tan estúpido como tú –dijo Rebekah.

-Oh Bexx se que me has echado de menos –dijo Kol.

-Tanto como a un dolor de muelas –respondió Rebekah.

-Rebekah devuélveme el móvil –dijo Nik.

-Oh si –Rebekah sacó el móvil de Nik de su bolso-. Al menos podrías poner su nombre en vez de amor, me llevo un rato darme cuenta de que era ella.

Nik le quitó el móvil y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Caroline lo miró. La camarera volvió con una botella de agua mineral. Sirvió los vasos y dejó la botella. Dejó caer una servilleta en el regazo de Nik y se alejó. Caroline cogió la servilleta antes de que Nik pudiera detenerla. Abrió la servilleta y vio que la camarera había escrito su número en ella. Miró a Nik fijamente. Nik se la quitó y se la dio a Kol, quien la abrió y sonrió.

-No lo animes –dijo Rebekah.

-Voy a ir al servicio –dijo Caroline mientras se levantaba y se iba.

-¡Caroline! –Nik se levantó y la siguió.

Elijah miró a Rebekah, esperando una explicación.

-Lo hacen muy a menudo, los dos son basante tercos. Vamos a pedir –dijo Rebekah.

Caroline se dirigió hacia el servicio mientras Nik la seguía.

-¡Amor! ¡Espera! –Nik la llamó.

Caroline lo ignoró. La cogió de la mano y la detuvo.

-¿No estás enfadada, verdad? –preguntó Nik.

-No, tengo que ir al servicio.

-Caroline.

-¡No! ¡No utilices ese acento tuyo conmigo!

Carline se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta de los servicios. Nik la siguió.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Sal de aquí! –gritó Caroline.

-Um, estás en el de hombres.

Caroline miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba en el servicio de hombres y no en el de mujeres.

-¡Ew!

-¿Qué quieres decir con ew?

Caroline intentó pasar por su lado, pero Nik la cogió.

-¡No quiero estar aquí!

-¿Preferirías estar en el mujeres? ¿O en el servicio de una gasolinera?

-¡No! –respondió Caroline mientras se sonrojaba.

-Estamos solos, puedes decírmelo.

-No soy ese tipo de chica.

-¿Qué tipo? ¿La que tiene sexo en la mesa de la cocina de su madre?

-No la que tiene sexo en la tuya.

-Esa es mi chica –Nik sonrió enpujándola contra el urinario, cerrando de golpe la puerta.

Caroline lo besó y lo empujó contra la puerta. Alcanzó el cerrojo y lo cerro para que ella pudiera bajarle los pantalones.

**WHYB**

Rebekah estaba pidinedo su almuerzo mientras Kol estaba ocupado coqueatenado con la camarera. Elijah miró a sus dos hermanos pequeños.

-¿Dónde están Nikaus y su amiga? –preguntó Elijah.

-Volverán, tienen la mania de hacer eso –dijo Rebekah.

Kol sonrió y siguió a la camarera. Caminó por el pasillo y siguió a la camarera. La perdió de vista cuando volvió a la cocina. Suspiró y fue al servicio de hombres. Cuando vio dos pares de pies en el urinario y se dio cuenta de que eran Nik y Caroline. Decidió tener algo de diversión. En silencio entró en el urinario de al lado y se subió para ver a Nik y a Caroline.

-¡Haciendonos esperar mientras vosotros dos estáis aquí, haciendo cosas que nunca deberían hacerse en público, y menos en el baño! ¡Que escándalo! –dijo Kol.

-¡Kol! ¡Lárgate de aquí! –gritó Nik mientras intentaba cubrir a Caroline.

Caroline enterró la cara en su pecho. Estaba avergonzada. Sus piernas aun seguían alrededor de Nik. Nik técnicamente aun estaba dentro de ella. Estaba teniendo un increíble record de gente pillándola mientras tenia sexo con Nik.

-Oh por mí no hace falta que os detengáis –dijo Kol.

-¡Vete de aquí Kol! –gritó Nik.

-Entonces apuraros, os estamos esperando. No hagáis que os envie a Elijah –Kol sonrió satisfecho.

-¡Está bien! –gritó Nik.

Kol saltó, se lavó las manos y se fue. Nik le besó la cabeza.

-Lo siento amor –dijo Nik.

-Ésta es una gran forma de conocer a tu familia.


	11. Capítulo 11

**¡Hola! Sé que llevo un poco más de un mes sin subir ningún capítulo de ninguna de las historias pero es he estado muy liada con los exámenes, así que en cuanto los acabé empecé a traducir enseguida y aquí lo tenéis, ¡espero que lo disfrutéis!**

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Caroline tocó la puerta de casa de Nik. Sostenía en las manos una caja de _cupcakes_ que había horneado. Escuchó gritos y unos pies corriendo, después una riña antes de que algo cayera al suelo. Escuchó gritar a Rebekah y entonces se abrió la puerta.

-Hola preciosa –dijo Kol sonriendo.

-Hola –respondió Caroline.

-¡KOL! –gritó Nik mientras corría hacia la puerta.

Kol saltó detrás de Caroline y la utilizó como escudo. Nik apareció, preparado para matar a Kol.

-¡Hermano! ¡Mira quién está aquí! –dijo Kol desde detrás de Caroline.

-¡Deja de esconderte detrás de ella! –Nik la rodeó.

-No, solo estoy intentando conocerla mejor –dijo Kol moviéndose alrededor de Caroline mientras Nik estaba intentado atraparlo.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo vosotros dos? ¡Parad! –gritó Rebekah desde la puerta.

-¡Empezó él! –dijeron Nik y Kol.

-¡Chicos! ¡Dejad de asustar a Caroline! –gritó Rebekah.

Nik se inclinó y le besó en la mejilla.

-¿Son para mí? –preguntó Nik mirando la caja que estaba en sus manos.

-¡No, para mí! –dijo Kol mientras la cogía y salía corriendo.

-¡Hay demasiados hombres en esta casa! –dijo Rebekah mientras entraba en la casa.

-Bienvenida a la cena con mi familia –dijo Nik.

Caroline entró en la casa con Nik. Kol ya estaba comiendo un _cupcake_ sentado en el salón.

-¡Están increíbles Caroline! ¿Los hiciste tú? –preguntó Kol.

-Sí –respondió Caroline.

-¡Se supone que son para después de cenar! –dijo Rebekah mientras golpeaba a Kol en la cabeza.

-¿Por qué me pegas? –preguntó Kol.

Rebekah lo fulminó con la mirada. Nik miró a Caroline. Alargó la mano y le colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Ella sonrió.

-Por favor no lo hagáis en el cuarto de baño otra vez. ¡Algunos de nosotros necesitamos usarlo! –dijo Kol.

-¡Kol! –gritó Nik.

-Al menos tienes la decencia de no hacerlo en público esta vez. ¿Podrías esperar al menos hasta después de cenar? –dijo Kol.

-La última vez fue en una gasolinera, me dejaron en el coche, dios sabe cuanto tiempo –añadió Rebekah.

-¿Abandonaste a nuestra pobre hermanita en el coche? ¿Al menos tuviste la decencia de dejar las ventanas abiertas? La gente lo hace para sus perros –dijo Kol.

Rebekah golpeó a Kol en la cabeza otra vez.

-¿Y eso por qué fue? –preguntó Kol.

-¿No puedo dejaros a solas durante ni un minuto? –dijo Elijah desde detrás de ellos.

-¡Empezó él! –dijo Rebekah.

-¿Cómo es que soy el adulto aquí? –preguntó Elijah.

-¡Por qué eres el mayor! –respondió Kol.

-No soy el mayor –dijo Elijah.

-Eres el mayor en este cuarto –dijo Kol.

-La cena ya está lista –dijo Elijah.

Kol y Rebekah corrieron hacia el comedor.

-¿Niklaus me ayudas con el asado? –preguntó Elijah.

-Por supuesto –respondió Nik.

Caroline entró en el comedor. Vio a Kol y a Rebekah sirviendo vino en las copas. Bajó la mirada y vio la mesa puesta, con las servilletas, los tenedores, las cucharas y los cuchillos. Se dio cuenta de que había un par de cubiertos de más.

-¿Estáis esperando a alguien más? –preguntó Caroline.

-Esto es para Finn, cuando decida aparecer –respondió Rebekah.

-¿Finn? –preguntó Caroline.

-Es el mayor. Ahora está en Australia. Pero le preparamos un sitio –dijo Kol.

Nik apareció con el asado en una bandeja y lo colocó en la mesa. Elijah lo siguió, cargando con dos cuencos, uno con patatas asadas, el otro con zanahorias asadas. Rebekah y Kol fueron a la cocina sin que les pidieran nada y trajeron lo que quedaba de comida. Caroline observaba como trabajaban juntos fácilmente. Vio como trabajaban a la vez, Nik cortando el asado, Elijah sirviendo los trozos en los platos, Kol recogiendo los platos vacíos y Rebekah acabando de colocar las cosas en la mesa. Caroline se sentó observándolos, asombrada.

-¿Así que, siempre es así? –preguntó Caroline.

Todos se giraron para mirarla confundidos.

-¿Así cómo? –preguntó Rebekah.

-No importa. Nunca he tenido hermanos ni hermanas. No sé que es el tener alguien siempre ahí –explicó Caroline.

-Aprendes a compartir desde pequeño –dijo Elijah.

-Y tienes que vigilar al bebé porque hará algo estúpido –añadió Kol.

-Y que todos romperán tus juguetes sin importar la razón –dijo Rebekah.

-En realidad es algo hermoso –dijo Nik.

-¡Esto es demasiado raro! –dijo Caroline mientras se levantaba y se alejaba de la mesa.

-¿No le gusta mi asado? –preguntó Elijah.

-Un momento Elijah, ahora vuelvo –dijo Nik mientras iba a por ella.

Nik la encontró en su estudio, rodeada por sus dibujos. Entró y cerró la puerta.

-¿Sucede algo malo, amor?- preguntó Nik.

-No, es solo que, tu familia a veces puede ser abrumadora –dijo Caroline.

-Solo somos nosotros.

-Os lleváis bien, o al menos lo intentáis. No estoy acostumbrada a ello. Quiero decir, siempre hemos sido mi madre y yo la mayor parte del tiempo. Antes de eso, estaba mi padre pero en realidad no, y después su novio Stephen. Nunca he tenido una cena familiar así de grande.

-Tranquila, solo somos Mikaelson. Somos gente normal, de alguna manera.

-Cierto, eres un bombero, tu hermana una modelo, tu hermano mayor es un abogado y tu hermano pequeño es un mujeriego.

-Dije de alguna manera. Y todos te aman, quiero decir trajiste _cupcakes_.

-¿Eso es todo lo que quieres de mí? ¿_Cupcakes_?

-Quiero que te sientas cómoda.

Caroline suspiró y rodeó a Nik con los brazos. Enterró el rostro en su pecho.

-Lo estoy, cuando estás cerca de mí –dijo Caroline.

Nik sonrió y la besó en la cabeza.

-¡Espero que no estéis haciendo lo que creo que estáis haciendo! ¡Estamos esperando para cenar! ¡Podéis hacerlo después! –gritó Kol a través de la puerta.

-¡No estamos haciendo nada! –gritó Nik.

-¿Entonces por qué está la puerta cerrado con pestillo?

Nik soltó a Caroline y abrió la puerta.

-¡Oh!, ¿vas a dejarme mirar? –preguntó Kol.

-¡No! ¡No sé como es que estamos emparentados! Vamos –dijo Nik.

**WHYB**

Caroline se sentó, observando al resto de los Mikaelson comer. Miró con cuidado la extraña pasta que estaba en su plato, algo que ellos llamaban _pudding_. No se parecía para nada a un _pudding_.

-Muy buena la cena, Elijah –dijo Rebekah.

-Bien hecho hermano –dijo Kol.

-Gracias. Me recuerda a tiempos más felices –dijo Elijah.

-Sí, antes de que nos alejaran –dijo Nik.

-Finn quiere visitarnos –dijo Elijah.

-¡Excelente! –dijo Kol.

-¡Maravilloso! ¿Cuando vendrá hasta aquí? –preguntó Rebekah.

-Dije que quiere visitarnos. No que vaya a hacerlo. Me gusta la sugerencia de irnos a Bali –dijo Elijah.

-¡Oh sí, me gusta más esa idea! –dijo Kol.

-¿No podemos visitarlo en Australia? –preguntó Rebekah.

-No creo que Finn pueda acogernos en su casa a todos, o en su barco –dijo Elijah.

-¿Está en un barco? –preguntó Nik.

-Finn pasó la mayor parte de su vida huyendo de Mikael. Quería ser capaz de alejarse rápidamente si alguna vez lo encontraba –dijo Elijah.

-Finn siempre fue el más listo.

-¿Así que, deberíamos ir a Bali? –preguntó Elijah.

-¡Sí! –gritaron.

-Por la familia –Elijah levantó su copa.

-Por la familia –levantaron sus copas.

-Y los _cupcakes_ –añadió Caroline.

-¡Sí, _cupcakes_! –añadió Kol.

**WHYB**

Caroline le dio un beso de despedida a Nik y se metió en el taxi para volver a su apartamento. Nik vio como su taxi se alejaba antes de volver a la casa. Los vio en la cocina y Rebekah sujetaba una bolsa de nubes.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Nik.

-¡Estamos haciendo malvaviscos! –dijo Rebekah.

-Niklaus, ¿tienes un momento? –preguntó Elijah.

Nik siguió a Elijah hasta el salón.

-¿Has decidido algo? –preguntó Elijah.

-No quiero conocerlo aun. Quiero asegurarme de que realmente es quien dice ser.

-Facilita una prueba de ADN y sabremos la verdad.

-Y si resulta que no es mi padre, ¿entonces qué? Mikael sigue siendo mi padre y aun me odia.

-Entonces sabremos la verdad.

**WHYB**

Pasó un mes. Un mes de la cena con los Mikaelson. Un mes desde que Caroline horneó diversas pastas. Un mes desde que todos se relajaron. Un mes de ser una familia. Y todo se derrumbó con una llamada telefónica. Uno a uno apagaron los teléfonos. Corrieron hacia el hospital. Corrieron por el pasillo. Podían ver a un bombero de pie esperando. El olor a humo, el olor de plástico quemado llenaba el pasillo.

-¿Dónde está? –preguntó Elijah.

El bombero los miró.

-¿Dónde está Nik? Mi hermano –preguntó Rebekah.

El bombero la reconoció.

-Eres la hermana –dijo.

-¡Sí! ¿Dónde está? –gritó Rebekah.

-Está bien, está en una habitación al final del pasillo.

Rebekah corrió por el pasillo, sus hermanos la siguieron. Vieron a Nik sentado con una férula en la mano y en la muñeca. Levantó la vista, su rostro estaba cubierto de ceniza y hollín.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? –preguntó Nik.

-Llamaron diciendo que tuviste un accidente –dijo Rebekah.

-Bueno, estoy bien como podéis ver –contestó Nik.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Pensamos que te había ocurrido algo! –gritó Rebekah.

-Rebekah cálmate –dijo Nik.

-Niklaus, Rebekah, todos estábamos preocupados por ti –dijo Elijah.

-Bueno, podéis relajaros, estoy bien, excepto por esta maldita cosa en mi mano –dijo Nik.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Kol.

-Me fracturé un hueso en la muñeca o la mano o algo así. Me obligan a llevar esta maldita cosa. Y tengo que ir a rehabilitación –dijo Nik.

-¿Habrá alguna enfermera guapa? –preguntó Kol.

-No es el momento Kol –dijo Elijah.

**WHYB**

Caroline estaba en la puerta de Nik preguntándose porque no había nadie en casa. Llamó a Nik y saltó el buzón de voz. Llamó a Rebekah y no respondió. Suspiró. Quizás decidieron salir para hacer un picnic en familia o algo. Se dio la vuelta para irse cuando vio el todoterreno negro de Nik delante de su entrada. Los vio salir a todos del coche y se preguntó lo que había ocurrido. Miró a Nik quien le sonrió. No le dijo nada solo la besó. Sus manos le acariciaron el rostro mientras la besaba. Rebekah rodó los ojos y abrió la puerta para entrar en la casa.

-¿Por qué hueles a plástico quemado? –preguntó Caroline.

-¿Olvidas a qué me dedico? –preguntó Nik.

-Pero nunca hueles a plástico quemado.

-No tuve tiempo de ducharme.

Caroline se preguntó que ocurrió. Se dio cuenta de que tenía algo en la mano. Se apartó y le cogió la mano.

-¿Qué demonios es esto? –preguntó Caroline.

-Una férula.

-¿Por qué la llevas?

-Me fracturé un hueso de la mano, de la muñeca o algo así.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, no es nada. Estoy bien. No tienes porque molestarte amor.

-¿Cuándo ocurrió esto?

-Hace unas horas.

-¿Qué demonios ocurrió?

-Hubo un incendio, entramos y entonces todo se nos cayó encima. No sé como salí, pero de alguna manera lo hice.

-¡No vuelvas a hacerme esto! –dijo Caroline mientras lo abrazaba.

-Estoy bien, aun estoy aquí.

-¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo?

-No se lo dije a nadie.

-¿Y por qué venías con tu familia?

-Alguien debió llamarlos. No esperaba que aparecieran en el hospital causando una escena.

-¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo?

-No lo sé amor.

-¡Ya lo pillo, no soy parte de tu familia!

-Caroline no te enfades.

-¿Por qué tendría que enfadarme? ¡Obviamente no importo! –Caroline se alejó.

-¡Amor!

-¡No! ¡No!

-Caroline.

-¡No! Actúas como si no fuera nada. Oh, el techo se me cayó encima. Oh, una pared se me cayó encima. ¿Cómo puedes estar bien con todo esto?

-¡Es lo que hago!

-¡Podría haberte ocurrido algo! ¿Es qué no lo entiendes?

-Pero no ocurrió nada, así que por favor deja de discutir conmigo. No puedo cambiar lo que soy.

-¿Qué?

-Todo el mundo sale corriendo de un edificio en llamas, mientras que yo corro hacia él. Eso debería decirte que algo no está bien conmigo.

Caroline lo miró a los ojos y pudo ver que realmente creía en lo que decía.

-No ocurre nada malo contigo –dijo Caroline.

Nik se dio la vuelta y apartó la vista de ella.

-Ya lo entiendo. Lo entiendo –dijo Caroline.

Nik no dijo nada pero la miró.

-Tu padre no te quería, así que das por hecho que nadie lo hará. Por lo que piensas que correr hacia un edificio en llamas te redimirá o te joderá menos. Pero no ocurre nada malo contigo. ¡Deja de pensar lo contrario!

-Deberías marcharte.

-¡No me alejes!

Nik se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la casa. Caroline corrió tras él y le cogió el brazo. Él se apartó de ella.

-Entiendo que quieras ser el héroe. Que quieres ser el chico bueno porque toda tu vida tu padre te ha hecho creer que había algo malo en ti, ¡pero no es cierto!

-Vete. ¡YA!

-Nik…

-¡Tienes que irte, ahora!

Caroline podía ver como crecía su enfado. Podía sentir como irradiaba de su cuerpo.

-No puedo cambiar quien soy, lo que soy. Puedes aceptarlo o ¡aléjate de mí!

-¡Nik!

-Me convertí en bombero porque era la única cosa que quería y que mi padre no pudo quitarme. Era lo único que era mío. Y nunca cambiaré –dijo Nik dando un portazo.

Sus hermanos lo miraron. No dijo nada y se metió en su habitación. Se quitó la molesta férula de la mano y la lanzó por la habitación. Estiró la mano, flexionando los dedos. Entonces sintió un dolor punzante en la mano. Suspiró y se sentó en la cama. Cayó de espaldas y descansó la cabeza en la almohada. Se relajó antes de darse cuenta de que su almohada olía a Caroline. Gruñó y lanzó la almohada. También lanzó la otra almohada.

Caroline se secó las lágrimas de los ojos. Corrió alejándose de la casa.

**WHYB**

Nik se miró en el espejo. Se puso el sombrero y se aseguró de estar presentable. Miró los guantes blancos que llevaba puestos. Se había quitado la férula. Estaba vestido con su uniforme de bombero de clase A. Una chaqueta marinera con botones plateados con el número del parque de bomberos en la solapa y la insignia de FDNY en el parche del brazo. Su corbata estaba sujeta con un alfiler de corbata con las letras FDNY. Salió de su casa, se metió en el todoterreno y condujo. Estacionó en el aparcamiento de la funeraria y entró. Sus compañeros bomberos estaban dentro con sus uniformes junto a un ataúd con su hermano caído.

-Salió del edificio vivo, siguió diciendo que dentro parecía una fanta de naranja.

-Llegó hasta el hospital, sé que estuvo coqueteando con las enfermeras.

-Si, siempre le gustaron las enfermeras.

-Creo que una de ellas le dio un ataque al corazón o algo así.

-Tuvo que ser eso, era un luchador, nunca se daba por vencido.

-Intentaron salvarlo, pero no pudieron.

-Bueno, no lo dejaremos.

**WHYB**

Caroline sujetaba un pastel entre las manos mientras se acercaba al parque de bomberos de Nik. Se dio cuenta de que había unos lazos negros y morados colocados en la parte de fuera. Tocó la puerta y esperó que Nik estuviera ahí. No había hablado con él desde hacia una semana. Había esperado a que las cosas se enfriaran entre los dos y pudieran hablar. La puerta se abrió.

-Hola, ¿está Nik aquí? –preguntó Caroline.

-¿El niño bonito? Está en el funeral.

-¿Qué funeral?

-Uno de nuestros chicos murió en el incendio la semana pasada. El resto del grupo está ahí ahora.

-Gracias.

**WHYB**

Nik condujo de vuelta en su todoterreno. Estaba cansado y no quería hacer otra cosa que arrastrarse hasta su cama y dormir. Aparcó en su sitio y descansó la cabeza en el volante. La puerta del copiloto se abrió y se cerró. Giró la cabeza y vio a Caroline sentada junto a él.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó Nik.

-Sentarme, he estado sentada en tu puerta esperándote.

-Podrías haber llamado.

-Ya, y tú me habrías ignorado. ¿Por qué llevas unos guantes blancos?

-Es parte del uniforme.

Caroline lo miró a él y al resto de su uniforme.

-Estás mono.

-¿Parezco un cachorro? Se supone que tienes que decir elegante o guapo, no mono.

-¿E inflar tu enorme ego? Estoy segura de que habían mujeres sin vergüenza alguna coqueteando contigo.

-En realidad no, las únicas mujeres que había ahí eran madres e hijas.

-Siento lo de tu amigo. Escuché que fuiste a su funeral.

-Si, era hoy. La única que vez que llevo esto es para los funerales o los días de reparten medallas. La mayor parte del tiempo es por los funerales.

Caroline le tomó el rostro. Recorrió el pulgar por su mejilla. Él le sostuvo la mano, y dejó un beso en su palma.

-Traje una ofrenda de paz –dijo Caroline mientras sujetaba el pastel.

Nik levantó la cabeza del volante.

-¿Es lo que creo qué es? –preguntó Nik.

-Sí, pastel de limón.

Nik sonrió. Se giró y besó a Caroline.

-Gracias –dijo Nik.

-¿Así que esta es la parte en la que tenemos sexo de reconciliación? –preguntó Caroline.

Nik sonrió y se desabrochó el cinturón. Se inclinó y reclinó el asiento de Caroline haciendo que ésta quedará completamente estirada.

-¡No quería decir ahora mismo! –dijo Caroline.

Nik ya estaba encima de ella, sacándose los guantes.

-¡No hay mejor momento que el presente! –dijo Nik mientras la besaba.

-Está bien –respondió Caroline mientras le desabrochaba la chaqueta y se la sacaba.

Sus labios volvieron a los de ella antes de que pudiera decir algo. Sus manos le estaban levantando la falda por encima de sus caderas. Su otra mano se movió hasta el interior de su muslo, empujándola hacia la puerta del coche. Su otra mano estaba debajo de la rodilla de la otra pierna.

-¿Nik, como están los amortiguadores del coche? –preguntó Caroline.

-Ahora lo sabremos.

**WHYB**

Elijah se dirigió hacia la casa de Nik. Había llamado a sus otros dos hermanos para verlos ahí. Tenía los resultados de la prueba de ADN. Eliah tocó la puerta antes de sacar la llave y entrar. Vio ropa por todas partes.

-¡Niklaus! ¿Estás aquí? –gritó Elijah.

Caroline y Nik estaban en su cuarto. Se habían duchado juntos y Caroline se estaba secando. Escucharon a Elijah llamar a Nik.

-Mi hermano está aquí –dijo Nik mientras se levantaba y se vestía.

-Mi ropa está fuera –dijo Caroline envolviéndose en una toalla.

-Entonces tendrás que quedarte aquí, desnuda –dijo Nik sacándole la toalla.

Caroline gritó e intentó cubrirse. Nik la cogió en brazos y se acercó con ella a la cama. La besó mientras recorria su cuerpo desnudo.

-Quédate así –dijo Nik.

-No puedo quedarme aquí acostada y desnuda.

-¿Por qué? Volveré para darte placer.

-Me enfriaré.

-Yo te calentaré.

-¡Nik!

-Quédate así. Pareces una de esas chicas de las antiguas revistas de Playboy que tenía mi padre.

-¿Tenéis Playboy en Inglaterra?

-Cada país tiene chicos adolescentes.

Los dos escucharon a Elijah llamar a Nik.

-Volveré amor –dijo Nik levantándose.

Sacó una de sus camisetas para ella y se la acercó. Le echó una última mirada, desnuda en su cama. Caroline se sentó, inclinándose sobre una rodilla, mientras estiraba la otra pierna. Los ojos de Nik viajaron por todo su cuerpo y vio las pequeñas marcas de moratones formándose en el interior de su muslo. Le lanzó la camiseta antes de irse. Caroline tomó la camiseta y se cubrió con ella.

Nik salió y encontró a Elijah de pie en el pasillo.

¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Nik.

-Llegaron los resultados.

-¿Y?

-Deberías sentarte.

-No quiero sentarme. ¡Quiero saber cuáles son los resultados!

Elijah sacó un sobre del interior de su chaqueta y se lo dio a Nik. Nik lo abrió sin pensárselo y desdobló el papel. Sus ojos se abrieron al leer los resultados. Se sentó en el sofá y dejó el papel al lado. Enterró la cara en sus manos. Elijah estaba preocupado por la reacción de su hermano. Cogió el papel y leyó los resultados. Miró a Nik colocando una mano en su hombro.

-Estarás bien Niklaus –dijo Elijah.

Kol entró corriendo por la puerta con Rebekah detrás de él. Nik y Elijah los miraron a los dos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Lo descubriste? –preguntó Kol.

-¿Qué es? ¿Eres o no eres? –preguntó Rebekah.

-¿Podríais intentar ser un poco más sensibles? –dijo Elijah.

Kol vio la ropa esparcida por el suelo.

-¿Sensibles? ¡Tú nos llamaste Elijah! –dijo Rebekah.

-Dime que no lo hicisteis en el sofá, ¿dónde voy a sentarme ahora? –dijo Kol.

-¡Kol! –gritó Elijah.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Kol.

-¿Qué dice? –preguntó Rebekah.

-Cuéntanos hermano –dijo Kol.

-¡Callaros! ¡Todos! –gritó Nik levantándose-. ¡Dejadme solo!

Vieron como Nik entraba en su estudio dando un portazo. Caroline escuchó la conmoción y sacó la cabeza por la puerta y los vio a los tres de pie.

-¿Qué me he perdido? –preguntó Caroline.

**¿Qué os ha parecido?**


	12. Capítulo 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Nik se sentó en su estudio rodeado de lienzos y de bocetos. Tenía el rostro enterrado en las manos. Aun estaba procesando lo que había leído. Una parte de él quería saber la verdad, pero otra parte de él no quería saberlo. Y ahora lo sabía.

Fuera estaban sus hermanos discutiendo los unos con los otros. Kol le quitó el papel a Elijah y lo leyó. Miró a Elijah. Rebekah le arrebató el papel y lo leyó.

-Nuestro hermano nos necesita más que nunca –dijo Elijah.

Caroline no sabía que estaba sucediendo, solo que llevaba puesta la camiseta de Nik y su ropa estaba fuera. Suspiró y tiró de la camiseta de Nik hacia abajo mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

-¡Caroline! Veo que llevas la camiseta de Nik –dijo Kol.

-¡Cállate Kol! –dijo Rebekah.

-Oh, hola –dijo Caroline mientras recogía rápidamente su ropa del suelo.

-¿Qué demonios te ha pasado en la pierna –preguntó Rebekah.

Caroline y todos miraron su pierna. Los hematomas estaban empezando a formarse en su muslo. Caroline lo cubrió rápidamente con su ropa.

-¡Nada! –dijo Caroline mientras salía corriendo hacia la habitación de Nik.

-¿Qué demonios? –dijo Kol.

-Nik es un pervertido. Me quedé trastornada cuando lo descubrí –dijo Rebekah.

-Voy a preparar algo de té –dijo Elijah saliendo del cuarto.

Caroline lanzó la ropa en la cama de Nik y buscó su ropa interior. No podía encontrarla. Suspiró, tenía que salir otra vez para encontrarla. Volvió al pasillo y se detuvo delante del estudio de Nik.

-¿Nik? ¿Estás ahí? –dijo Caroline al abrir la puerta.

Lo vio ahí sentado, encogido con la cabeza en sus manos. Ella se dirigió lentamente hacia él.

-¿Nik? ¿Te encuentras bien? –Caroline le tocó el hombro.

-¿Nik? ¿Estás vivo? –preguntó Caroline.

Nik le cogió la mano y la acercó mientras escondía el rostro en su pecho. La sostuvo fuertemente. Ella respondió pasando los dedos por su pelo y acunando su cabeza entre sus manos. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí. No sabía que sucedía. En realidad no sabía que hacer, pero lo sostuvo cerca de ella. Empezó a tararear una canción. Acariciando su pelo empezó a cantar.

_-Even when I'm walking on a wire, even when I set myself on fire, why do I always feel invisible, invisible? Every day I try to look my best, even though inside I'm such a mess, why do I always feel invisible, invisible? Sometimes, when I'm alone I pretend that I'm a queen, it's almost believable…_

Nik la miró.

-No sabía que podías cantar –dijo Nik.

-Nunca preguntaste –sonrió Caroline.

-Esa canción que estabas cantando era muy deprimente.

-Lo sé, fue la primera cosa que me vino a la mente. Esa o la canción de Oscar Myer.

Nik se echó a reír y se levantó. Mantuvo los brazos alrededor de Caroline y la besó en la frente.

-Gracias –dijo mientras sostenía su rostro en las manos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por cantar?

Nik no le respondió, en su lugar la abrazó otra vez.

-¿Vas a darme una pista de lo que está sucediendo? –preguntó Caroline.

-Elijah trajo los resultados –Nik se apartó.

-¿Y?

-Y soy un bastardo.

-¿Qué?

-Mikael no es mi padre. Es el Duque.

-No eres un bastardo. Tienes un padre.

-La persona que pensaba que era mi padre durante toda mi vida no lo es. Me odiaba tanto. Y ahora sé porque. Ni siquiera sé quien es esa persona que afirma ser mi padre.

-No pienses así.

-Entiendo porque me odiaba tanto. Porque me envió lejos. Porque nunca me quiso cerca. Nunca quiso que estuviera cerca de ellos. Ellos eran su familia de verdad. No la mía.

-¡No digas eso!

-¡Es cierto!

-Ellos te aman, ¡vinieron hasta aquí para encontrarte! No importa lo que te hizo Mikael.

-¿¡Sabes lo que me hizo!? ¿¡Lo sabes!?

-No.

-¡Siempre era mi culpa! ¡Todo era mi culpa! ¡Era un niño y siempre era mi culpa! ¡Me hizo creer que me lo merecía!

-No es tu culpa, nada de esto lo es.

-Me envió lejos y pensé que me lo merecía. Que yo hice que me alejara de todos. Que hice me odiara.

-Nadie te odia, tu familia te ama.

-Todo ha sido una mentira.

-¡Para! –gritó Caroline.- ¡Para esto ahora mismo!

Caroline lo abrazó fuertemente.

-No es una mentira –dijo Caroline.

Nik se quedó ahí parado abrazado a ella. Se relajó contra su cuerpo.

-Nunca te dejaré –dijo Caroline.

La puerta de su estudio se abrió lentamente. Sus tres hermanos estaban ahí. Rebekah le tapó los ojos a Kol. Elijah observó el cuarto.

-Caroline, tu camiseta –dijo Rebekah.

Caroline movió la cabeza para verlos a los tres ahí parados. Se dio cuenta de que su camiseta se había levantado cuando abrazó a Nik y se le veía el trasero. Movió el brazo para bajar la camiseta. Sintió como Nik la acercaba a su cuerpo cuando ella se movió. Nik estiró el brazo para bajarle la camiseta y cubrirla. Caroline miró a Rebekah, sin estar segura de lo que hacer. Rebekah se acercó a los dos y los abrazó.

-Siempre y para siempre –dijo Rebekah.

Elijah y Kol la siguieron, uniéndose al abrazo en grupo.

-Estamos aquí para ti hermano –dijo Kol.

-Siempre vas a ser nuestro hermano –dijo Elijah.

**WHYB**

Caroline estaba caminado deprisa por la calle, mientras hablaba por teléfono con Elena.

-He estado ocupada estos últimos días Elena, ¿lo olvidaste? –dijo Caroline.

-Lo sé, pero yo también he estado ocupada, y no he visto a Bonnie. Estoy preocupada por ella.

-¿Por qué estás preocupada? Ya es una chica mayor.

-No la he visto en una semana.

-¿Y? ¿No tiene exámenes finales cerca o algo así?

-Hace poco tuvo los exámenes semestrales.

-Se llaman semestrales por una razón. ¿Por qué no puedes ver que está bien?

-¿Le has enviado un mensaje?

-Sí, y no me responde. Creo que tiene que ver con la boda de Jeremy.

-Eo fue hace millones de años.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿cómo va el triángulo amoroso?

-¡Care!

-¿Qué? Oh, y dale las gracias a Damon por el gel de baño.

-¿Qué gel de baño?

-Oh, solo dale las gracias. Y, ¡oh estoy viendo a Bonnie! ¡Luego te llamaré!

Caroline colgó y vio a Bonnie cruzar la calle. Vio como se dirigía hacia un local que estaba cerrado. Caroline la siguió. Miró a su alrededor y vio que había gente, mucha gente. Estaba oscuro y parecía que había alguien actuando en el escenario. Caroline miró a su alrededor buscando a Bonnie pero no pudo encontrarla. Se preguntó porque había tanta gente dentro de ese local justo después del trabajo. ¿Eran todos unos borrachos? Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que nadie estaba bebiendo nada. Escuchó una voz familiar y su vista se dirigió hacia el escenario.

-Hola, soy Bonnie. Algunos de vosotros me conocéis, otros no. Pero estoy aquí para cerrar un capítulo de mi vida. Aprendí esta canción no hace mucho. Estoy preparada para dejarlo ir y no mirar atrás. Gracias por escuchar –dijo Bonnie sentándose en el piano que había en el escenario.

Hubo un ligero aplauso del público. Caroline miró el escenario y vio varios instrumentos. Había un ligera luz que brillaba encima de Bonnie, quien empezó a tocar. Caroline se sorprendió, no sabía que Bonnie podía tocar el piano. Se sentó en una de las mesas y escuchó como Bonnie empezaba a cantar.

_-I heard that you're settled down, that you found a girl and you're married now, I heard that your dreams came true. Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you… Old friend, why are you so shy? Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light. I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited but I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it…_

_C_aroline pudo sentir como cambiaba el ambiente del ambiente. Había tensión en él, que se estaba disolviendo, una energia que necesitaba ser liberada. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo lo sentía igual. Todos escuchaban a Bonnie tocar y cantar. Caroline podía sentir el dolor en la voz de Bonnie y era casi como si se estuviera quebrando.

_-Nothing compares no worries or cares. Regrets and mistakes, they are memories madre. Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

La gente casi aguantó la respiración cuando Bonnie tocó las ultimas notas de la canción y acabó. Levantó la mirada y se puso en pie. Caroline se preguntó porque nadie aplaudía. Bonnie cogió el micrófono.

-Gracias –dijo Bonnie.

Caroline se puso en pie y aplaudió. El resto de la gente la siguió. Bonnie se bajó del escenario, no estaba ahí para recibir aplausos. Recogió sus cosas de la barra y bajó del escenario. Alguien se subió al escenario. Caroline se dirigió hacia Bonnie.

-Bonnie, estuviste impresionante –dijo Caroline.

-Care, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡No puedes estar aquí!

-¿Por qué?

-Tienes que irte, AHORA.

-Pero, quiero quedarme, ¿es algo así como noche de micrófono abierto o algo así?

-No, tenemos que irnos.

Bonnie cogió a Caroline del brazo y la llevó hasta la puerta, sin mirar atrás.

-¿Qué era ese sitio? –preguntó Caroline.

-Es una cosa personal que hago.

-Bonnie, ¿desde cuando tienes secretos conmigo?

-Desde ahora. Nunca más voy a volver ahí dentro y tú tampoco. Prometelo.

-¿Por qué?

-Y no puedes contarle nada a Elena ni a nadie de esto.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Solo prometelo!

-No hasta que no me cuentes que está pasando.

-Te lo diré después de que me lo prometas.

-Está bien, no se lo contaré a nadie.

-Ese lugar, es un lugar especial para mí. Fui ahí después de romper con Jeremy. Todos vamos para desahogarnos, porque no hay ningún otro lugar para hacerlo.

-Bonnie, siempre estamos aquí para ti.

-Elena es la hermana de Jeremy. Estoy segura de que no quiere escucharlo. Sería extraño. Además, conocí a gente bastante interesante ahí.

-No sabía que tocabas.

-No puedo. Solo aprendí esa canción. No puedo leer la música.

-¿Entonces cómo lo hiciste?

-Tuve algo así como una profesora. Me enseñó a tocar esa canción. Es la propietaria del lugar. Lo descubrí gracias a un amigo.

-¿En serio? Quizás pueda enseñarme.

-Solo trata con gente emocionalmente dañada.

-No estás dañada.

-No, no lo estoy. Ahora estoy mejor. Solo tenía que desahogarme. Y lo hice, y ahora estoy mejor. Y no tengo que volver ahí nunca más porque ya lo he superado. ¿Así que podemos dejar de hablar sobre ello?

-Claro Bonnie. Elena estaba muy preocupada por ti.

-Bueno, no tiene porque. Además, cuando tiene tiempo, está en mitad de un triángulo.

-Dímelo a mí. Me alegro de que ya no discutan en el apartamento.

-¿Y a tú como estás Care? Hace mucho que no te he visto.

-Estoy bien. Aun estoy con Nik.

-¿El bombero? Ya lleváis un tiempo conociéndoos.

-Algo más que un tiempo. Conocí a casi toda su familia. Tiene tres hermanos y una hermana.

-¡Vaya! ¿Alguno es mono?

-No Bonnie, no quieres ser arrastrada al drama de esa familia.

-Solo pregunté si alguno de ellos era mono.

-Bueno, hay uno…

**WHYB**

Elena entró en la oficina de Damon. Damon estaba utilizando dos lápices como si estuviera tocando la batería. Carraspeó para llamar su atención. Damon la ignoró y siguió tocando la batería en su mesa. Elena se acercó y le quitó los lápices de las manos.

-Hola preciosa –dijo Damon-. ¿Debería limpiar mi mesa para ti?

-¡Damon! ¿Por qué le das a Caroline gel de baño?

-Oh, es una ofrenda de paz.

-¿No eran los donuts una ofrenda de paz?

-¿Alguien está celosa?

-No, Damon. ¿Por qué te metes en la vida de Caroline? Nik le gusta de verdad y tú lo jodiste.

-¿Aun seguimos con eso? ¿No sigue aun no con él? Ya arreglaron las cosas aunque él se sienta inseguro respecto a mí. Quiero decir, ¿me has visto?

-Damon, no. Caroline no necesita que le jodas la vida.

-¿Querrías que te jodiera a ti en mi mesa?

-¿Por qué tienes que ser así?

-Deja de intentar cambiarme. El mundo no necesita dos Stefans.

-¿No quieres estar conmigo?

-¿Em, hola? Aun sigo aquí, aunque parece que no puedas decidir entre mi hermano y yo. Si eso no dice que quiero estar contigo entonces no sé que lo hace, ¿necesito cartel que lo diga? Ya sabes, me gustaría cambiar mi estado de facebook de complicado a estoy en una relación de verdad con alguien, ¡no con dos personas más!

-¡Ni siquiera tienes facebook!

**WHYB**

Caroline tocó a la puerta de la casa de Nik. Nik respondió y la metió dentro.

-¡Nik!

Nik la besó mientras cerraba la puerta. Caroline lo besó mientras intentaba sujetar la caja con sus últimas creaciones culinarias.

-¿Dónde están todos? –preguntó Caroline.

-Fuera. Les dije que tenía que trabajar esta noche así que no están.

-Pero pensaba que íbamos a cenar.

-Y lo vamos a hacer, mi familia no está invitada.

-Oh, os preparé algo.

-Podemos comerlo después, aun no he tenido tiempo para estar a solas contigo.

Nik la cogió y se la cargó al hombre mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación.

-Pensaba que los bomberos no sacábais así a la gente –dijo Caroline.

-No te estoy sacando. Te estoy metiendo.

**WHYB**

Nik se sentó en la cama comiendo los pasteles galeses que Caroline había horneado. Caroline estaba acostada de lado observándolo. Sonrió y él levantó la miró.

-¿Quieres uno? –preguntó Nik.

-No, no quiero que caigan migas en tu cama –respondió Caroline.

-Es mi cama.

-Pensaba que la había hecho IKEA

-Tuve que juntar las piezas.

-¿Vinieron a ayudarte todos tus amigos bomberos?

-¿Tienes algo por los bomberos?

-¿Tienes algo por las animadoras?

Nik dejó la caja en la mesita de noche e hizo que Caroline se acostará sobre su espalda. Colocó la mano en su hombro desnudo. Se inclinó para besarla. Los dedos de Caroliine trazaban líneas por su espalda.

-¿Quieres que me ponga mi uniforme de bombero?

-¿Cuál de ellos?

-¿Cuál quieres?

Caroline se sonrojó y se mordió el labio.

-Tienes algo por los bomberos. Quizás solo traeré mi casco.

-Hey, yo me puse mi uniforme de animadora para ti ¡y tenía pompones!

-Está bien, traeré los pantalones.

-¿Los que llevan los tirantes de colores?

-Haces que parezca un payaso.

-A veces lo eres.

-¿Lo soy? ¿Te hago gracia? –dijo Nik mientras le besaba el cuello.

-A veces.

-¿Te hago reír muy alto

-No demasiado.

Nik la miró a los ojos y vio un reto en ellos. Sonrió y le atacó el cuello con los labios. La respiración de Caroline se atascó y deslizó las uñas por su espalda. Los labios de Nik volvieron a los de ella y Caroline le rodeó la cintura con las piernas.

-Nik –gimió Caroline.

-¡Nik! –gritó Kol mientras abría la puerta-. Oh, hola Caroline. Espero que seas Caroline.

Caroline gritó al darse cuenta de que Kol los estaba mirando. Nik cogió la sábana para cubrirlos a los dos.

-¡Kol, lárgate! –gritó Nik.

-¿No puedo mirar? Estaré callado y no haré ningún ruido –dijo Kol.

-¡LÁRGATE! –gritó Nik.

-Está bien, os estamos esperando en el salón. ¡No me obliguéis a enviar a Elijah! –dijo Kol mientras se iba del cuarto.

Caroline se tapó la cara con las manos.

-¿Por qué sigue ocurriendo esto? –preguntó Caroline.

-Quizás porqué tardé demasiado.

Caroline apartó las manos de su cara y miró a Nik.

-Eso nunca es malo –dijo Caroline.

-Debería quitarles la llave que les di.

-Estoy demasiado avergonzada como para verlos ahora.

-¿Por qué? Solo es Kol.

-Es la segunda vez que Kol nos pilla.

-Kol solo quiere verte desnuda.

-¡Ew!

-¿Qué quieres decir con ew? Yo siempre quiero verte desnuda. Deberías estar desnuda todo el tiempo.

-¿Y qué Kol me vea desnuda? ¡De ninguna manera! Temo que alguien más nos vea.

-No tienes nada que temer amor. Siempre te protegeré.

-¿No le tienes miedo a nada? Quiero decir, pones en peligro tu vida cada vez que vas a trabajar. ¿No tienes miedo?

-No, solo es un trabajo, y se que puede que salga herido o algo peor cuando me meto en el camión, pero saber que alguien necesita mi ayuda… no puedo pensar en tener miedo.

-¿Entonces no le tienes miedo a nada?

-No he dicho eso, tengo un poco de miedo a las alturas. Me di cuenta cuando estaba subido a un techo corriendo y miré por el borde del edificio y decidí que era suficiente para mí.

-¿Temes a las alturas?

-Cuándo llevas 20 kg de peso encima, caer es algo que no quieres hacer.

-¿20 kg, en serio?

-A veces más.

-¿Es por eso que estás en tan buena forma?

-Sabía que solo me querías por mi cuerpo.

-Y tú solo me quieres por mis cupcakes.

-Pero están tan deliciosos –dijo Nik bajando la cabeza para besarle el cuello otra vez.

-¿Entonces vas a traer tu casco?

Nik se detuvo levantando a cabeza para mirarla. Podía ver que estaba ligeramente avergonzada por la petición.

-Lo quieras amor.

-¿Quieres que traiga mi uniforme de animadora?

-¿Tienes los pompones?

-Quizás.

Nik sonrió y la besó otra vez.

-Espero que no esperes que te llame papi.

-Ugh, no. Eso arruinaría el momento.

-Niklaus, ¿Qué estáis haciendo ahí? –preguntó Elijah a través de la puerta.

-¿Tú que crees Elijah? –gritó Nik.

-¿Podrías honrarnos con tu presencia? –dijo Elijah.

-Salimos en un minuto –gritó Nik.

**WHYB**

Caroline y Nik entraron en salón y vieron a los tres hermanos sentados.

-Caroline, no sabía que estabas aquí –dijo Elijah.

-Hola, hice pasteles galeses –dijo Caroline sujetando la caja.

-Irán bien con el té. Que prepararé ahora –dijo Elijah cogiendole la caja.

-¡Nik, fuimos a un partido de béisbol! Fue divertido verlo. Aunque Kol pensaba que era como el cricket, pero no se parece en nada –dijo Rebekah.

-¡No tenía sentido! ¡Y estabn golpeando una pelota fuera del estadio! ¡Y la gente lo celebraba! –dijo Kol.

-Deberías explicarles en que consiste el béisbol –dijo Caroline.

-Pero tú eres la americana –dijo Nik.

-Tú eres su hermano mayor.

-¡Podemos escucharos! –dijo Kol.

-¡Y tenían esos cacahuetes garrapiñados y decía que tenían un premio dentro y todo lo que conseguí fue una pegatina! –dijo Rebekah.

-SI los premios son bastante decepcionantes. Solían ser mejores antes, como teléfonos móviles o tecnologia –dijo Caaroline.

Nik la miró confundida.

-Mi padre decía que había jueguetes increíbles. Un anillo secreto, o un silbato o un coche de cuera. A veces un anillo de diamantes –dijo Caroline.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó Rebekah.

-No creo, eso es lo que decían, normalmente es para los chicos que quieren proponérselo a sus novias en los partidos de béisbol, lo que es muy poco romántico –dijo Caroline.

-Toma nota Nik –dijo Kol.

Nik fulminó fijamente a Kol.

-Oh y conocí a una chica ahí –dijo Kol.

-Por supuesto -dijo Nik.

-Estaba trabajando ahí, vendiendo perritos calientes. Lo que por cierto aun no sé como Rebekah se comió dos –dijo Kol.

-¡Estaban muy buenos! No tan buenos como los de la calle –dijo Rebekah.

-Coney Island –añadió Caroline.

-Si ahí. Deberíamos ir –dijo Rebekah.

-No, no deberíamos. No deberiamos volver al lugar donde vimos a Mikael –dijo Nik.

El ambiente se puso tenso de repente. Kol saltó de su lugar donde estaba sentado.

-Iré a buscar el té –Kol salió del cuarto.

**WHYB**

Rebekah y Caroline estaban saliendo de la sesión de fotografías y dirigiéndose a la siguiente. Rebekah se quitó el maquillaje y se colgó el bolso del hombro. Caroline estaba al teléfono, tomando las órdenes de Blair. Caroline paró un taxi. El taxi se detuvo y Rebekah abrió la puerta. De repente alguien las empujó entró en el taxi y cerró la puerta

-¡Hey! –gritó Rebekah.

El taxi se quedó ahí unos minutos antes de irse. Caroline paró otro taxi. Éste se detuvo. Rebekah abrió la puerta y sintió que alguien le cogía del brazo. Se dio la vuelta para ver quien era. Abrió los ojos y estuvo a punto de gritar pero una mano le tapó la boca. Caroline levantó la vista y vio a un hombre sostener a Rebekah.

-¡Hey! ¡Pervertido! ¡Suéltala! –Caroline empezó a golpearlo.

Rebekah se revolvió, y la metieron en el taxi. El hombre se dio la vuelta y golpeó la cabeza de Caroline contra la ventana del taxi. Cayó al suelo con la cabeza sangrando. El hombre suspiró y la levantó. Rebekah estaba intentando salir del taxi.

-¡Caroline! –gritó Rebekah.

-¡Vuelve al taxi!

-¡NO!

-¡Soy tu padre! ¡Haz lo que te digo!

-¡NO!

Mikael volvió a meter a Rebekah dentro del taxi y después metió a Caroline. Cerró la puerta y se metió en el asiento del copiloto. Miró al conductor que apagó el taximetro y se fue.

Rebekah sostuvo la cabeza de Caroline en su regazo. Vio que estaba sangrando.

-¿Qué le hiciste? ¡Está sangrando! ¡Tenemos que llevarla a un hospital! –gritó Rebekah.

-Oh, no, no podemos hacer eso –dijo Mikael con frialdad.

-¡Morirá!

-No morirá. No seas tan dramática.

-Suéltala. Por favor.

-No puedo hacer eso, no cuando sé lo mucho que le importa a Niklaus.

-Has estado vigilándonos.

-Sí, todos vosotros jugando a las casitas.

Rebekah extendió el brazo para coger su bolso y encontrar su móvil.

-No te molestes, tu móvil no funcionará aquí. Esto no es un taxi, y él no es un taxista, pero aun sigo siendo tu padre.

Rebekah tragó saliva e intentó mantenerse calmada. Miró al suelo. Intentó abrir la puerta pero estaba bloqueada. Intentó golpear la ventana, pero no importaba. La gente la ignoraba.

-Es una ciudad encantadora, ¿no es cierto? Todo el mundo está tan metido en su propia burbuja. Ignorando a los demás, que ciudad tan fría y cruel. Me encanta –dijo Mikael.

-Solo déjala marchar. Ella no sabe nada. Iré contigo, no discutiré contigo, por favor padre –suplicó Rebekah.

-Oh no, ahora vamos a tener una reunión familiar. Va a ser muy bonito.


	13. Capítulo 13

_**La historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes, yo solo estoy haciendo la traducción.**_

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Nik estaba descargando el lavavajillas, guardando los platos en su armario. Sonrió al pensar en que nunca había utilizado tantos platos antes. Estaba contento de que su familia estuviera ahí. Bajó las escaleras hasta el sótano para vaciar la secadora. Subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto con la cesta de la ropa. Dejó la cesta en el suelo y se sentó en la cama cogiendo las almohadas. Sacó la funda de la almohada y después sacó la otra. Se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que aún olía a Caroline. La abrazó, sosteniéndola contra él. Vio su chaqueta colgada en su armario, la que Caroline se había puesto antes. Su aroma aún seguía presente. Se dio cuenta de lo tonto que estaba siendo y dejó la almohada en la cama. Se acostó en la cama mirando hacia el techo. Y por primera vez en su vida de adulto, era feliz. Tenía a su familia de vuelta. Iban a ir a visitar a Finn a Bali. Tenía a Caroline, una chica que parecía un tornado, volviendo toda su vida completamente patas arriba, pero haciéndolo feliz. Sus rarezas, su naturaleza neurótica, su habilidad para cualquier tipo de repostería, eso y el hecho de que no se alejó de él cuando descubrió quien era su padre biológico, ni que su familia la alejara de él. Antes de que las palabras escaparan de su boca ya sabía que se estaba enamorando de ella.

Se sentó en la cama para después levantarse e ir a su estudio. De repente estaba inspirado. Cogió su cuaderno de dibujo y empezó a dibujar. Sonrió al pensar en Caroline.

**WHYB**

Bonnie se estaba preparando un smoothie en la batidora. Estaba orgullosa de su creación y la sirvió en un vaso. Hubo un golpe en su puerta y fue a ver quien era. Miró por la mirilla y vio a dos agentes de policía. Abrió la puerta.

-¿Hola? –dijo Bonnie.

-Hola, ¿vive aquí Caroline Forbes? –preguntó el primer agente de policía.

-Ahora está trabajando ¿Está metida en algún problema?

-No, alguien encontró su móvil y su bolso en la calle.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, un vendedor de fruta lo encontró. Dijo que vio como la llevaban a una chica hasta un taxi. Queríamos devolverle las cosas.

-Y porque está buena –murmuró el otro agente de policía.

-No está aquí, pero ya se lo daré –Bonnie cogió el bolso.

-Déjanos saber si necesita algo.

-Gracias –Bonnie cerró la puerta y echó el cerrojo.

Dejó el smoothie en la encimera y miró lo que había dentro del bolso de Caroline. Estaba su móvil igual que sus otras cosas. Dejó el bolso en la encimera y fue a buscar su móvil para llamar a Elena.

-Hola Bon –respondió Eena.

-¿Has visto hoy a Caroline? –preguntó Bonnie.

-No, ¿ocurre algo?

-Unos agentes de policía vinieron hasta aquí diciendo que encontraron su bolso y su móvil.

-¿En serio? ¿Se encuentra bien?

-No lo sé, no sé dónde está.

-¿No está en el trabajo?

-Supongo que sí. El agente dijo algo de una persona llevándola hasta un taxi.

-Quizá está con su novio, olvidé como se llama.

-Intentaré hablar con él, pero si sabes algo de ella, por favor dile que vuelva aquí.

-Lo haré. ¡Damon deja de molestarme!

-Adiós.

Bonnie cogió el móvil de Caroline y buscó entre los contactos. Estaba buscando "Nik" o alguna variación. Bonnie se preguntó porque no podía encontar su número. Miró entre los contactos recientes y vio "bombero". Miró la fotografía durante un minuto. Así que este era el bombero que había aturdido tanto a Caroline. No estaba mal. Bonnie sacudió la cabeza y lo llamó.

**WHYB**

Nik se estaba preparando algo de té cuando sonó su móvil. Escuchó el tono de llamada y supo que era Caroline. Respondió.

-Hola, amor.

-Um, hola, ¿eres Nik? –preguntó Bonnie.

-Tú no eres Caroline.

-No, soy Bonnie, su compañera de piso. ¿Está Caroline contigo?

-No, ahora está trabajando. ¿Por qué me estás llamando desde su móvil?

-La policía lo encontró y lo trajó a su apartamento. Estoy intentando encontrala.

Nik de repente pensó en lo peor. Algo le había ocurrido. Mikael.

-Bueno, si aparece dile que tengo su móvil y que vuelva al apartamento.

-Por supuesto.

-Adiós.

Nik llamó a Rebekah. Sonó y sonó y sonó. La volvió a llamar.

Mikael ató a Caroline a una silla. Rebekah estaba sentada a su lado con las manos atadas. Caroline aún seguía inconsciente y con la cabeza aun sangrando. Rebekah pensó en huir pero no podía dejar ahí a Caroline, sangrando.

Mikael escuchó como sonaba el móvil de Rebekah. Se acercó y lo cogió.

-Mira, si es el hijo prodigo –Mikael miró al pantalla-. ¿Te gustaría contestar? Oh, estás un poco liada, permíteme.

-Teléfono de Rebekah –respondió Mikael.

-Mikael –dijo Nik.

-¿Ahora nos tuteamos?

-¿Qué quieres?

-Solo quiero lo que quiere todo padre. A su familia de vuelta, considerando que tú destruiste a la mía.

-Solo déjame hablar con ella para saber que está viva.

-¿Crees que lastimaría a mi propia sangre? ¿Qué clase de padre sería? –Mikael y miró a Rebekah y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

Rebekah se acercó lentamente a Mikael.

-Dile "hola" a Niklaus –dijo Mikael sosteniendo el móvil en su oreja.

-¡Nik! ¡Lastimó a Caroline! ¡Está sangrando! –gritó Rebekah.

-¡No arruines la diversión! –Mikael alejó el móvil y se puso a hablar él.

-¡Caroline! ¿¡Qué ha ocurrido?! –gritó Nik.

-No hay necesidad de gritar, ¿vamos a intentar comportarnos, entendido?. Ahora, quiero que vengas hasta aquí para tener una pequeña reunión familiar. Ven solo Niklaus, no llames a nadie, a menos que quieras volver a ver a tu hermana o a tu rubia amiga otra vez.

-Está bien.

-Creo que conoces el edificio. Es el que está cubierto de grafitis al lado de la línea 7.

-Sé donde es.

-Tienes una hora para llegar, si llegas tarde, me llevaré a Rebekah y a tu amiga, y nunca las encontrarás.

Nik terminó la llamada. Bajó la mirada y golpeó con los puños la mesa. Mikael se las había llevado, a las dos. Fue hasta su cuarto y descolgó la chaqueta. Se la puso y aún se desprendía el olor de Caroline. La traería de vuelta, las traería de vuelta a las dos. Nik cogió las llaves de su coche y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

La puerta se abrió antes de que llegara y Kol entró por ella.

-Hola hermano, ¿vas a algún lugar?

-Voy a salir.

-¿A dónde? Déjame ir contigo.

-No.

-Nik, ¿por qué estás tan gruñón?

-Necesito que llames a Elijah.

-¿Parezco una secretaria?

-¡Kol! ¡Hazlo!

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada, tengo que irme.

Kol se colocó delante de Nik, impidiéndole el paso.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-No puedo decírtelo.

-¿Por qué no? Soy tu hermano, ¿Por qué razón no confías en mí?

-No es que no confíe en ti, no puedo contártelo.

-Es padre, ¿cierto? Ha vuelto a hacer algo, ¿verdad?

-Necesito irme.

-No dejaré que te enfrentes a él solo.

-Tienes que hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Tiene a Rebekah y a Caroline.

-No…

**WHYB**

A Caroline le estaba matando la cabeza del dolor. Abrió lentamente los ojos, la luz le molestaba a la vista. Gimió al levantar la cabeza. Intentó mover los brazos y se dio cuenta de que estaba atada a algo. Respiró profundamente intentando que su cabeza dejara de dar vueltas. Acabó de levantar la cabeza y vio que estaba atada a una silla. No reconocía el lugar donde estaba. Miró a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que estaba en algo parecido a un gran almacén. Vio a Rebekah sentada en el suelo cerca de ella.

-¿Rebekah?

Rebekah se dio la vuelta y vio que Caroline estaba despierta. Saltó y corrió hacia ella. Levantó sus manos atadas para apartar el pelo de Caroline de su cara, para que no se manchara de sangre.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Por qué tienes las muñecas atadas?

-No hables. Todo saldrá bien. ¿Cómo está tu cabeza?

-Creo que estoy sudando mucho.

-No estás sudando, estás sangrado.

-¿Estoy qué?

-Veo que la bella durmiente por fin ha decidido honrarnos con su presencia –dijo Mikael acercándose a ellas.

-Aún sigue sangrando –dijo Rebekah.

-Solo es un rasguño –dijo Mikael.

-¡Le golpeaste la cabeza con la ventanilla del coche!

-Siempre tan dramática, deberías haber sido actriz. Vivirá. No querría que Niklaus se pierda toda la diversión.

-Estarás bien Caroline, Nik vendrá a por nosotras –dijo Rebekah.

-Nik… -dijo Caroline desmayándose otra vez.

-¡Caroline! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! –gritó Rebekah.

**WHYB**

Nik condujo hasta el edificio de los grafitis con Kol de copiloto.

-Hablé con Elijah. Tenía una sorpresa para nosotros, pero dice que nos veremos aquí –dijo Kol.

-Mikael no quiere a nadie conmigo –dijo Nik.

-Lo sé, ¡pero no puedes entrar sin ningún plan!

-Las tiene a las dos. Haré lo que sea para sacarlas de ahí.

-Las sacaremos de ahí.

**WHYB**

Caroline sintió como le levantaban la cabeza. Podía escuchar a alguien hablando, pero todo seguía siendo confuso para ella. Rebekah vio como Mikael estudiaba el rostro de Caroline.

-Hmmm, no lo acabo de ver. No veo que tiene de especial. ¿Ahora tiene algo por las rubias? Supongo que quiere alejarse de las castañas –dijo Mikael mientras le movía la cabeza hacia un lado.

-Es bastante guapa, pero una belleza como esa se desvanece. No veo nada de especial en ella –dijo Mikael.

**WHYB**

Nik y Kol vieron como Elijah corría hacia ellos.

-Escuché que Mikael está aquí –dijo Elijah.

-Las tiene a las dos –dijo Nik.

-Entonces vamos a sacarlas de ahí –dijo Elijah.

-Quería que viniera yo solo –dijo Nik.

-No, quiere ver que estás solo –dijo Elijah.

Mikael movió un pequeño vial bajo la nariz de Caroline, ésta se removió y miró a su alrededor.

-Por fin has decidió unirte a nosotros –dijo Mikael.

-¡Tú! –dijo Caroline.

-Sí, yo. Espero que seas capaz de decir algo más que monosílabos. Niklaus nunca escogió a las listas, siempre a las más guapas –dijo Mikael.

-¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo? –preguntó Caroline.

-Vamos a tener una reunión familiar –sonrió Mikael.

Caroline se removió en la silla.

-Oh, no hagas eso. Te agotarás y te caerás al suelo.

-Suéltame –dijo Caroline.

Mikael suspiró y vio como Caroline se removía. Se dio cuenta de que su falda se había subido y vio un moratón en su muslo interno. Se acercó a ella y le colocó una mano sobre la rodilla. Caroline se quedó quieta. Mikael le subió más la falda y vio los moratones de su muslo.

-¿Te hizo esto Niklaus? –preguntó Mikael.

Caroline temía responder. Temía hacer cualquier cosa. Intentó no hacer ningún sonido mientras Mikael le separaba las piernas.

-¿Te gusta que Niklaus te ponga las manos encima? ¿Cuando te golpea? –preguntó Mikael.

Caroline cerró los ojos, intentando transportarse a otro lugar que no fuera ese. Mikael le cogió el rostro e hizo que lo mirara.

-Abre los ojos. Te he hecho una pregunta.

Caroline abrió los ojos.

-Veo que le gusta pegar a las mujeres, siempre fue un cobarde –dijo Mikael.

-No pega a las mujeres –respondió Caroline.

-Oh, ¿entonces es que le gusta el sexo duro? –preguntó Mikael.

-¡Vete al infierno! –dijo Caroline.

-Eres valiente, ahora veo porque le gustas.

-¡Y tú eres un gilipollas, no, eres un viejo gilipollas!

-Estoy seguro de que tu boca ha dicho y ha hecho cosas más sucias que esas.

-¡Mikael! –gritó Nik.

Mikael se dio la vuelta y vio a Nik. Podía ver que estaba enfadado por estar tocando a Caroline.

-Niklaus, veo que puedes seguir instrucciones –dijo Mikael.

-Vamos a hacer esto –dijo Nik.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa? ¿No te alegras de verme?

-No, ¿dónde está Rebekah?

Mikael se acercó hasta la columna y la desató. La acercó hacia él y deslizó un brazo alrededor de su cuello.

-Está aquí como puedes ver –dijo Mikael.

-¡Nik! –gritó Rebekah.

-¡Voz de interior, por favor! Hija estoy intentando tener una conversación.

Nik miró a Rebekah intentando valorar la situación. Vio que Rebekah tenía las manos atadas, pero podía correr. Caroline estaba sangrando y atada a una silla. No podía correr, primero tendría que desatarla.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó Nik.

-Quiero que vengas hasta aquí y te enfrentes a mí como un hombre.

-¿Qué quieres comprobar?

-Que no eres nada excepto un cobarde, chico. Siempre escondiéndote detrás de las mujeres, primero tu madre, y ahora tu hermana. Ven y enfréntate a mí.

-¿Las soltarás?

-Quizá. Aún no lo he decidido. Tu amiga rubia me está empezando a molestar bastante.

**WHYB**

Kol y Elijah estaban caminando alrededor del almacén. Kol vio a algunas personas pintando grafitis en la pared.

-Hola –dijo Kol.

Una chica del grupo los vio y se acercó a ellos.

-Tenemos permiso para esto –dijo la chica.

-Está bien, es muy bonito y todo eso, pero ¿viste a un hombre mayor venir con dos rubias?

-Sí, vinieron en un taxi. El taxista tuvo que sacar a una de las chicas.

-¿Viste por que lado entraron?

-La puerta final del sur, es para camiones y entregas.

-Muchas gracias.

-Bonito acento.

-¿Podrías llamar a la policía por mí?

-¿Por qué?

-Mi padre parece haber secuestrado a mi hermana.

-Llama tú.

-Pero estábamos progresando.

-¿Cómo sé que no estás intentando engañarnos?

-No me importa lo que estéis haciendo. El psicópata de mi padre ha secuestrado a mi hermana y a su amiga. Creo que la policía encontrará más importante eso que tus pinturas.

-Bien, llamaré a la policía.

-Gracias.

La chica sacó su móvil y marcó. Kol sonrió y volvió con Elijah.

-Me sorprende que no hayas intentado ligar con ella –dijo Elijah.

-Nik nos necesita. ¿Y qué te sorprende tanto?

-Vicky, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? –gritó uno de los grafiteros.

-Acabar lo que estás haciendo, llamar a la policía, un tío siniestro ha secuestrado a su hija –gritó Vicky.

-¡Oh, demonios! –el grafitero empezó a recoger.

**WHYB**

Kol y Elijah se colaron en el almacén. Estaban siendo silenciosos, de repente vieron al taxista merodear con un bate. Elijah y Kol se hicieron señas para atacar al hombre. El hombre se dio la vuelta y apareció Kol.

-Hola –sonrió Kol.

Antes de que el hombre pudiera decir algo, Elijah le dio un puñetazo. Kol cogió el bate y estuvo a punto de atacarlo, pero vio que el hombre seguía en el suelo.

-Maldita sea hermano, ¿cómo has hecho eso? –preguntó Kol.

Mikael sostuvo a Rebekah cerca y sacó una pistola de su chaqueta y la apuntó hacia Nik.

-Ahora, ya que estamos todos reunidos, creo que deberías contarle a tu rubia amiga una historia –dijo Mikael.

-¿Qué clase de historia? –preguntó Nik.

-Cuéntale como mataste a Henry –dijo Mikael.

-¡Él no lo mató! –gritó Rebekah.

-¡Silencio! ¡Debería haberte enviado a un internado, no tienes modales! –Mikael apretó el agarre que tenía sobre el cuello de Rebekah.

-¡Ahora cuenta la historia!

Caroline estaba confundida y miró a Nik. Nik cerró los ojos.

-Era Navidad. La primera Navidad que me habían permitido volver a casa. Henry estaba muy emocionado por verme. Se preguntó porque todos los demás tenían permitido volver por Navidad excepto yo. Había empezado a tomar clases de equitación y quería enseñármelo. Sacamos los caballos y quiso enseñarme lo alto que podía saltar con su caballo. Pero estaba nevando y no deberíamos haber salido. Pero él quería enseñármelo. Así que salimos fuera. Su caballo no hizo el salto y cayó. Lanzó a Henry quien se partió el cuello.

-Mataste a mi hijo –dijo Mikael.

-¡El caballo lo tiró al suelo!

-Pero tú lo sacaste fuera. ¡Fue tu culpa!

-Fue mi culpa. ¿estás contento?

-No. Nada me devolverá a mi hijo. Tú, miserable chico, tú mataste a mi hijo pequeño.

-No fue su culpa –dijo Caroline.

-¡Silencio! Tú no eres mi hijo –dijo Mikael.

-Lo sé. Sé que no eres mi padre. Sé que por eso me odias tanto.

-Oh, ¿lo sabes?

-Y no te tengo miedo. Suéltalas y nos quedamos los dos.

-Oh Niklaus, siempre tan impulsivo. Nunca pensando en las cosas.

-¡Detente! ¡Suéltalo! –gritó Rebekah.

-¿Vas a dejar que tu hermana peleé tus batallas por ti? –preguntó Mikael.

-No voy a pelear contigo –dijo Nik.

-Será menos divertido para mí. Como insistes en que las suelte, ¿a cuál de ellas quieres? Te dejaré decidir. ¿Tu hermana o la rubia?

Nik miró a Rebekah y después a Caroline. No podía decidir.

-¡Nik! ¡No confíes en él! –gritó Rebekah.

-¿Cuál, Niklaus? Solo soltaré a una –dijo Mikael.

-¿Importa? Da igual lo que escoja porque al final te las llevarás a las dos –dijo Nik.

-Ahora sabes como se juega a este juego. No las lastimaré si haces lo que te digo.

-¿Qué quieres?

-De rodillas, chico.

-¡No! –gritó Rebekah.

-Está bien Rebekah –dijo Nik mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo.

Caroline lo miró, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Nik la miró. Caroline estaba llorando por él.

-¡No hagas esto, por favor padre! –suplicó Rebekah.

-Pronto acabará todo, y podremos ser una familia otra vez –dijo Mikael.

-¡No, por favor! ¡Iré contigo, pero no le hagas daño! –lloró Rebekah.

Caroline lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Estaba llorando en silencio.

-Lo siento Caroline –dijo Nik.

-¡No digas eso! –gritó Caroline.

-Siento haberte metido en esto.

-¡Ya basta de charla! –gritó Mikael.

-¡Nik! –gritó Caroline.

Mikael apuntó el arma hacia Nik, tenía el dedo en el gatillo y disparó. Pero la bala nunca salió. Una figura había saltado y golpeado a Mikael sobre su espalda. Mikael perdió su pistola y estaba en el suelo. Rebekah corrió hacia Caroline intentando desatarla. Nik se levantó y corrió hacia Carolie.

-¡No vuelvas a hacerme esto! –gritó Caroline.

-Lo siento, amor –dijo Nik.

Mikael estaba luchando con su atacante. Le llevó un segundo darse cuenta de quien era.

-Hola padre.

-¡Finn!

Finn sonrió y le dio un puñetazo en la cara apartándolo. Mikael sacó otra pistola de su chaqueta. Disparó a Finn en el hombro. Finn cayó de espaldas sujetándose el hombro. Mikael se dio la vuelta y vio a Elijah y a Kol correr hacia él.

Nik por fin pudo desatar a Caroline y ésta se levantó para salir corriendo. Mikael estaba furioso al ver que sus hijos habían arruinado su plan y hubieran venido a ayudar a Niklaus. Los apuntó a todos con la pistola.

-¿Os ponéis de su lado? ¡Ni siquiera es vuestro hermano! –gritó Mikael.

-¡Él es nuestro hermano! –gritó Elijah.

-¡Esto es de locos! ¡No permitiré que es pongáis todos en mi contra! –gritó Mikael.

Finn aún seguía en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor, su hombro estaba sangrando. Mikael apuntó la pistola hacia Caroline.

-Destruiste a mi familia. Lo menos que podría hacer es devolverte el favor y destruir tu felicidad –dijo Mikael.

Algo en Nik hizo click. Fue casi instintivo. Cargó contra Mikael. Casi a una velocidad inhumana. Todos vieron a cámara lenta como Nik se lanzó contra Mikael tirándolo al suelo. Los dos lucharon por la pistola que salió disparada. El sonido de la bala resonó por todo el almacén. La sangre esparcida por el suelo.

Mikael miró a su alrededor por todo el lugar. Nik cayó de espaldas al suelo, sujetándose el costado que cada vez se estaba empapando más con su sangre. El sonido de las sirenas era cada vez más fuerte. Mikael se dio la vuelta y corrió. Caroline corrió hacia Nik. Nik miró la sangre de su mano y se dio cuenta que era suya.

-Quédate conmigo, vas a ponerte bien –dijo Caroline.

-Nunca te he mentido amor, no me mientras tú ahora –dijo Nik.

Elijah corrió hacia Finn que se estaba sujetando el hombro.

-Sabes como hacer una entrada, hermano –dijo Elijah.

-Sabes que lo intento –dijo Finn.

-Nik, por favor, no me dejes –dijo Caroline.

-No puedes deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente –dijo Nik quien empezó a desmayarse.

-¡No, Nik! ¡Quédate conmigo! –gritó Caroline.

-¡Nik! –gritó Rebekah.

-Caroline, te amo –dijo Nik antes de desmayarse.

-¡No puedes decir eso y desmayarte! –gritó Caroline.

-¡Nik despierta! –gritó Rebekah.

-¡Despierta Nik, por favor! ¡No puedo responderte si estás inconsciente! ¡No puedo decirte que estoy enamorada de ti cuando no puedes escucharlo! ¡Nik! –lloró Caroline.


End file.
